


Anything But Ordinary

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fake Boyfriends AU, Flirty ong, M/M, Maturing, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Sugar Daddy AU, adorable insecure glasses Niel, assistant and boss relationship, chaebol ong, contracted boyfriends au, devilishly sexy forehead ong, intense ong in suits, make-over, mutually helping get over issues, nerd daniel, ong genius, shy virgin daniel, side of minhwan, some steamy parts, student daniel, vice president ong, weird arrangement, yes i'll give you smut alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Nerdy, body conscious student Daniel meets chaebol heir VP Seongwoo by bumping into him while crossing the street. Seongwoo is all sorts of odd and irritating despite the fact he's handsome, intense, intelligent, and touchy. The oddest thing is that the VP offers him a job as his assistant based on that one meeting. Daniel is desperate for money to pay his bills, so he takes the job, signing a contract with some unusual terms. During the job, he gains confidence in his appearance and other things of value.





	1. I Dreamed That, Right?

Daniel was humming along to the music coming from his wireless headphones, flipping through Melon for what he should listen to next. He had just one more street to cross before he’d arrive at school for his very last week.

He didn’t actually have to be there, but he was going for the exam review, to keep his friends, Jihoon and Woojin awake. They hated studying and had issues focusing even more than he did. Even though IT was something they liked, for some reason learning about computers in a classroom or a lab was dreadful still. They just weren’t those cut out for school.

Luckily, they’d made it close to their graduation. As long as they didn’t terribly tank all of their final exams, they were going to be able to graduate. Which their genius younger friends studying web design were envious of, since they had a long way to go.

The student in baggy jeans, an oversized hot pink hoodie, and circular, wire-rimmed glasses noticed through his thick, shaggy, blonde bangs that people had started to move to go across the street. He looked up every once in awhile to be sure that there wasn’t anyone coming down his direct path he needed to avoid. Otherwise, he did as usual--successfully maneuvered through the crowds while multi-tasking because each moment of his free time was precious.

That was one of the only useful things he learned from college. Every second of his free time should be spent doing something he likes so that he can relieve stress. That was how he’d focus better during class and retain more for his tests. It was a sort of mind control he’d learned from his hyung, Sungwoon, who had been in school a year longer than him, taking one year off to travel and study abroad with his basketball team that was almost as good as professionals. Captain Sungwoon had always had to get good grades in order to keep his sports scholarship.

On the way across the street, Daniel miscalculated someone that seemed to have come out of nowhere, rushing the opposite way. They successfully swerved away from a face to face collision but ended up bumping elbows. The suited man spun, the coffee in his hand tilting. He dropped it and jumped back, but not in time. The milky liquid spilled on the front of his expensive looking suit. Daniel stopped immediately, removing his earphones and apologizing.

“Sorry, sir. Are you alright?”

The man in the dark grey, soiled suit snapped, “No, I’m not alright! Does it look like I’m alright to you? Why were you not watching where you were going? You’re crossing a busy street!”

Daniel bit his tongue from replying with the same question in a sarcastic way. He clearly could have avoided him if he was looking where he was going as well. Daniel knew though, that he was in the wrong mostly. He’d been messing with his phone and the result was that they bumped.

“Sorry. I should have been looking more carefully. I’ll buy you a new coffee and pay for your dry cleaning.”

He picked up the cup which had half spilled a puddle of light brown, sweet smelling liquid, and hurriedly stood back up. From his pocket, he took out some tissue he had for emergencies and started to dab. The man slapped his hand away, setting Daniel even more on edge than earlier. For the first time, he looked at the other’s face. He had well-groomed, glistening, silky natural black hair and stark, model-like features that were distorted in disdain as he peered at his ruined clothes.

He sneered, making Daniel bristle, “Forget it. As if a commoner like you could afford to. Your eyes would roll back in your head if you knew how much this cost, I’m sure.”

The student wanted to snap back that he had no right to assume someone was poor just because of what he was wearing, but he held his tongue, not wanting to create a larger issue and get himself sued. “I’m not broke. I’ll find a way to repair the damage whatever it costs, Sir. It’s my fault. Please allow me to make it up to you. I’m terribly sorry.”

Daniel politely bowed and apologized sincerely over and over. Judging by the way that he talked and his suit and watch, it seemed like he had chosen the wrong person to bump into. He was clearly from or made of money and he wasn’t the sort of easy-going person that would let a clumsy incident slide. The last thing Daniel wanted was a lawsuit marking his record and sapping his earnings before he’d even become officially able to be employed full-time.

The irritated man huffed and put his hands on his waist, revealing it was incredibly slim and tapered. “That’s enough apologizing. You don’t need to grovel. We’re going to get hit by a car at this rate. Let’s at least talk on the street.”

“Aren’t you on your way somewhere important? Yet I’ve ruined your clothes and taken away your source of energy. I need to be in class soon, but I can spare ten or fifteen minutes and go in late.”

They’d walked a few feet until they were safely on the sidewalk where the man had just been rushing from. He sighed, pausing in wiping down the coffee. Daniel had his head bowed in shame, noticing that the man had pale, delicate hands that had clearly not seen any sort of labor nor dish-washing. The wet shirt that clung to his chest revealed that his skin there was also incredibly snowy, flawless, and void of fat. He appeared toned but not thickly muscular.

“Forget it, like I said. I’m running late and now I’ll have to go buy new clothes and toss these. They never feel as good after dry-cleaning them somehow. Not that a commoner would be able to understand.”

“Er, no. Not really. I don’t do dry-cleaning that often. If you can spare ten minutes, I’ll pay for a coffee at least. Or I can get your number and make it up to you some other time. I insist.”

The man sighed again. Daniel could feel eyes on him. His gaze didn’t feel as full of hostility this time around, though it was oddly intense. The rich man’s voice took on a gentle, airy tone that was almost pleasant like piano music and somehow soothing.

“It’s really fine. It was a bit of coffee. It’s not that big of a deal. Sorry, I was just irritated. I didn’t mean to snap at you so harshly. Anyone can make a mistake and…”

Daniel looked up, wondering why the man with the melted chocolate voice stopped. His eyes met through his curtain of dusty hair and glasses with a pair of the biggest, prettiest, darkest of doe eyes he’d ever seen. Just those eyes were enough to make him freeze and start heating up. Then the rest of his face came into view more clearly in the glowing rays-- features that looked mixed, sculpted, and edgy all put together in a small package. The man was unreally gorgeous.

He stared for a few seconds and then looked back down on the ground, covering more of his face with his hair shyly. His face felt hot and his heart raced.

“You…”

“Um… I…. what?” the student muttered lowly, not following and wishing the man who’s good looks rivaled actors and models of modern times would stop staring at him because it was incredibly uncomfortable.

“Let me see your face a moment,” says the living statue who was still intently staring at him with those breath-taking eyes.

“Um...excuse you,” he grumbled, finding it both rude and unsettling when a pair of cool, silky hands were on his jaw bone and hair.

The attractive, suited man moved his head left and right, holding his bangs up. His dark eyes scanned his face under furrowed, black, well-groomed brows, looking more handsome than ever with a serious, focused expression.

“Give me a moment. Hmm….”

Daniel felt as if he were being checked for signs of cancer. “Is there something on my face…?” he stuttered, trying to look anywhere but the man, pulling his head back some distance away as he was much too close for a stranger to be appropriate.

Without any explanation, the man removed his glasses. Daniel squeaked, hands going up to hide his face, his cheeks and ears reddening. The man pushed aside his hands, coming closer and looking more thoroughly. Daniel felt like his soul would leave his body. His gaze was so intense and he was just that level of ridiculously attractive that a gay man couldn’t function in his presence easily, not when this was happening. He wasn’t sure if this was heaven or hell.

“That’s what I thought. You have the potential to be popular if you had a make-over. You’re quite good looking.”

“Um, thanks….Can I have my glasses back, please?” Daniel commented timidly, putting his hand over his thumping heart to attempt to calm it before it broke his rib cage and jumped out. His face was burning hot you could steam vegetables on it most likely.

_Why is he complimenting me out of the blue? I’ve never heard I’m handsome before. This guy must have something wrong with his eyes._

“Sure. Here.”

Daniel thought it was over once he had his glasses back. Then, suddenly the man’s hands were patting his shoulders and chest.

He stiffened, stuttering out, “W-what’s w-wrong now?”

If he were sane, he might have cried pervert and demanded someone call the police. However, the man was gorgeous and he was a nerdy gay virgin who never stood a chance with that sort of guy who came straight out of his fantasies, so he wasn’t going to complain and fully ruin the moment. It was a bit sudden but it wasn’t unpleasant, so as far as he was concerned the man could touch more. Though he was a bit weird, Daniel had to admit. His expression was cool and serious once more, like he were examining a piece of artwork for a crack in an art gallery.

“Ah, so you aren’t chubby. I thought maybe you had a complex about your weight because you wear such oversized clothes. I’m curious why you keep your hair long and wear baggy clothes. You have a handsome face and a nice physical.”

“Not that it’s really any of your business, Sir, but I happen to have been bullied for my shoulders and eyes before. I was called Hulk and Shrek the Ogre all throughout elementary and middle school. That’s why.”

“Ah, really? I wonder why.” The gorgeous stranger tilted his head, appearing rather catlike which did nothing for his overactive heart. “Do commoners not like those things? I happen to think they’re attractive.”

Daniel laughed awkwardly, a second away from melting at these compliments being tossed at him. This dreamy guy definitely had some loose screws, but he appreciated that. It was almost like he was hitting on him. Maybe he was dreaming about his idea type. That stuff never happened to him. He’d never had someone confess to him. He’d never gone on a date. He’d always been friend zoned and looked down on. This didn’t make any sense but it was a fantasy come true that he wished wouldn’t end so soon.

“Thanks. I’ll...um, I’ll keep that in mind. That’s a nice confidence booster. Do you go around complimenting guys on the street often?” he asked curiously.

The man shook his head with a serious expression. “I don’t. This is a first for me. It’s quite…unexpected, but nice? Impulsively talking to a handsome stranger.”

“Yeah, well, me too. I mean, that it’s a first...I should get to class. Are you sure--”

The man cut in abruptly, “I changed my mind. I’ll have that coffee. I’ll follow you. You said you could spare ten minutes.”

Daniel bit his lip and gulped, shaky hands gripping his draping sweater sleeves for strength. He sort of regretted his boldness earlier basically asking that guy out for a speed date. He was going to have to talk to this gorgeous guy and be subjected with more of his unnerving stares and surprise compliments. Staring he was still doing, looking as if he was tempted to remove his bangs and glasses to get a good look at his supposedly handsome face again.  

He chewed on his lip and flushed, looking down at the ground as he debated with himself if this was a good idea. In the end, he decided to go even though he knew it likely wasn’t, because he figured he did owe the man coffee for his mistake. He should be a good citizen even to the sophisticated, arrogant, ignorantly rude people that thought they ruled the universe.

“Okay. Let’s make it quick then. You seemed in a rush as well.”

“Yes, I have a business meeting to get to. But they’re not going to start without me nor will it kill them to wait a few minutes extra. Since I’m the one to lead that meeting anyway. I’ll just tell my driver where I am.”

Daniel hoped that the weird man wasn’t staring at his butt as he followed him to the nearest cafe a block down. Though, then again, he’d likely be more flattered by that fact than offended. That someone of that caliber could ever appear interested in someone lowly like him momentarily outside his dream.

His conversation on the phone was short and business-like. Daniel was awed for a moment to think how rich this person must be to have a driver and be that important that meetings didn’t start without him. He looked around his age. He figured he must have inherited money from his parents then and worked for his father’s company, like what happened in dramas.

To think he’d end up in a situation that usually happened in the first episode. Though this guy was nicer than those chaebols. He had refused to have his clothes cleaned and hadn’t threatened to sue him nor had he once said ‘do you know who I am?’ like the stereotypical chaebols did.

 

 

 

In the cafe, Daniel was able to see the rich man in a softer kind of lighting. He had an actor’s face that was flawlessly handsome, was incredibly tall with incredible proportions like a professional model and unusually slender. He couldn’t help tossing awed glances at him while he was distracted by choosing from a menu, one long, elegant finger tapping his thin, slightly wavy lips.

“Hmm, should I try something new? Maybe with less calories…”

“Ah, watching your weight? So, you really must be a model.”

“Nope. I’m just a business man. Though I do work in the visual industry. My family’s company, but I’m the one with the real eyes for things that look nice. That’s why I said what I did to you. I’m quite picky, so if I say that you have potential, you should believe it. Because I’ve never once been wrong. Look me up if you’re in need of a job. I’ll show you what I mean and help improve your look and lack of confidence in no time.”

Daniel blinked at the card he swished out of his coat like magic. That was cool. How had he done that? It was a fancy gesture out of a movie. Maybe that was another rich person thing a commoner like him couldn’t understand.

He gingerly took the white card with dark blue, shiny, curvy letters on it. Even the business card seemed more expensive than any stationary item he owned. It read that his name was Ong Seongwoo and he was the Vice President of Ongdai, a company that’s expertise was visual marketing, fashion, and art.

Was there a company like that? He’d never heard of it. How could they cover so many things at once? Wasn’t there supposed to be just one main focus? He thought usually companies were in charge of buying and selling things.

“Visual marketing at Ongdai, Vice President…” he mouthed the words outloud to test how they sound on the tongue. It was as sophisticated and impressive as the way that he looked, held himself, dressed, moved and talked somehow. It suited the man like a glove.

He lifted his clefted, sharp chin, smirking smugly. “Pretty cool title, huh? I guess it beats college student studying IT.”

Daniel balked, turning red. “H-how did y-you know that?”

He could accept being slightly rude or eccentric, but stalkers he could not.

Seongwoo smirked wider as he poked his hoodie. Daniel looked down in confusion. There was a badge on it from the IT department.

“Oh…” He flushed deeper, feeling stupid.

“Maybe you wished, but our bump earlier was not planned. This is the first time that I’ve seen you. I happen to be extremely observant is all. I’m no stalker.”

That was the first time that he’d heard the man laugh. It was a sweet, pretty sound that hardly suited how intimating he was. Daniel was left breathless when he saw how the chic’s man face completely transformed with the addition of a smile. He had dimples, pearly, slightly crooked teeth, fluffy cheeks, and his dark, round eyes moved into twinkling crescent moves. In that moment, he looked several years younger than Daniel would have guessed. He also seemed a bit soft and approachable, for just a few fleeting seconds.

“How old are you?” he blurted out, then smacked his hand over his mouth. “Oh, woops. Sorry, that was rude of me.”

The man was still slightly smiling, looking ridiculously gorgeous with a hint of adorable. “I don’t mind answering.  Since you’re cute and funny. I’m twenty-three.”

“Wah, so young...But how did you manage to…?” he drifted off, not sure how to phrase the question.

Seongwoo shrugged with a playful, arrogant smirk that turned him from sweet to sultry in a split second. Daniel gulped, thinking it was better he not get caught staring more than a couple seconds less he pop a boner. He turned to the panel of drink items, pretending like he was thinking over one while the barista waited, watching them rather curiously.

“Nothing special. I’m a talented, well-liked genius. I finished schooling online while working for my father and rapidly moving up ranks in the company from right after I graduated high school.”

“Ah, I see…”

Daniel noticed this guy was seriously arrogant but somehow not the hateable sort. It was as if he was brimming with confidence and stated good things about himself like they were facts known world-wide. Well, if he was in a VP position in his early twenties only, then it might just be true. He didn’t give off the vibe that he was the type to brag and exaggerate.

_Not like he’d have any reason to impress an ugly, poor, commoner student like me anyway._

“You’re younger than me, right?” he guessed.

“Yes, by one year.”

“Hmm, I see. Good. Being younger is good.”

_Being younger is good for what? To be healthy? To date? To sleep with?_

Daniel flushed and fidgeted. He wasn’t sure why his mind was going strange places and making him react weirdly. Seongwoo kept staring at him, now with a wolfish grin.

“Yeah, um, I guess. Have you chosen what to order?”

“Right, you have to get going. Sorry, I wasn’t an average student so I never had to worry about getting in trouble for being late like commoners do. I’ll have a caramel macchiato. My driver wants a café latte with low fat milk.”

_I should feel offended by that commoner comment but somehow I’m not. It’s hard to be offended because of his looks, I guess. Being good looking allows you to get away with a lot of things in the world. I rather feel curious about what sort of life he was leading that he’s never experienced any ‘commoner’ things. Is he treated like some sort of prince wherever he goes?_

“Alright. I’ll get that.”

Daniel placed the order, getting an Americano for himself, aware that the VP was blatantly staring him up and down from behind. Daniel tensed and reddened, feeling self-conscious. He had never been comfortable with people looking at him. Which was why he did whatever had to do to blend in and appear less noticeable. It was somehow worse when the man was gorgeous and intense and basically ogling him.

“Why do you slouch all the time? It seems you’re even taller than me. Straighten up.”

When Daniel went to bashfully refuse, he found himself prodded in the back with sharp finger nails. He jerked up, crying out in pain. Seongwoo held his shoulders, pulling them back further. Daniel was forced to stand with correct posture, probably the first time since middle school. It felt unusual.

“Hmm…” Seongwoo murmured as he circled him and tipped his chin up with a cool, pale finger. He smiled appreciatively and stepped back. “Seriously, you could be something so much more than what you are now. You have my card, right? Don’t lose it and call me whenever you want to look your full potential. Or if you need a job. I’ll find a position for you, whatever it is that you want. Even a model, I’m sure you could be one. Your whole life could change with just a make-over, I assure you. If you were to trust me with it anyway.

Have a good day. Good luck with the classes at your commoner school. Thanks for the coffee and forget about the suit. You truly couldn’t afford the dry-cleaning fees and I have hundreds anyway.”

With that, the mysterious, classy, rather blunt man took two of the drinks, tipped one in Daniel’s direction like a salut, offered one more gorgeous, rather cocky smile and then left the café. By the time that he’d come out, feeling starstruck and wondering where the man had gone to, there was no-one but the usual students and average looking workers on the street.

“Huh. That was freaking weird.”

He looked down at the business card he still had in his hand, fingering the blue letters that read ‘Ong Seongwoo’ absently.

_If this is a dream, it sure is a long one._

 

 

 

When the car door opened, Jisung turned to glare at the dark-haired, suited man ducking his tall frame to get inside at the back. “What took you so long? How did you end up getting free coffee? And…what on Earth happened to your shirt?”

The dark-haired man that was Jisung’s charge to care for by driving around wherever he needed to go as he was the vice president furrowed his brow, which gave his handsome face a chilly, intimidating edge.

“So many questions. Slow down. You’re making me feel burdened like this is some sort of investigation.”

“Sorry, Seongwoo. But I’ve been patiently holding my tongue for twenty minutes already, waiting for you to come back from the café. Did you clumsily—”

The door slammed shut, interrupting the nosy driver. “Shh. Wait. I’ll explain in a few seconds. Drive when I say go.”

Seongwoo held the drinks in his hand as he looked out the window into the café. He could see the spectacled, dusty blonde, hunched over in that shapeless hoodie, talking to the barista as he got a straw. He smiled and bowed to her. He was still smiling as he turned.

Seongwoo was able to glance the last moments of that gorgeous smile that lit up his fleshy face and made him look like a cute puppy with these giant dimples. There was no doubt about it. That man right there was what they called a ‘diamond in the rough’.

Shaggy hair, baggy clothes, hunched figure, and hideous, oversized glasses had only been enough to hide his good looks and large, toned body. He’d noticed that, though for a few seconds back there he’d been too flustered to appreciate, having cold coffee dumped on him by the student that was foolishly looking at his phone while crossing the packed street. Now he could see all of the good points of the younger man clearly.

“Hmm. Nice. Really nice. He’s perfect.”

“Neh? Don’t tell me…Did you stage something so you could talk to some guy on the street you think is cute? Is that blonde guy who looks like a lamb in a potato bag going to be your new assistant? Seongwoo…”

“Don’t lecture me. Just drive and I’ll explain. He’s coming out! Hurry!”

Jisung sighed before stepping on the gas, jerking away from the curb. “There. We’ve avoided being spotted. Now explain. What trouble have you been up to, young prince?”

Seongwoo scrunched up his face. He didn’t like that nickname especially knowing that he was being mocked and treated like a child.

“I didn’t cause any trouble. I avoided it, I’ll have you know. That guy wasn’t looking where he was going while crossing the street. He bumped into me and spilled my coffee. I almost threw a tantrum but I recalled we’re in public and I have my princely image to protect. He’s just a student anyway and he was very apologetic and polite. There was no reason to go ‘Heirs’ on him. He helped me clean up and he offered to pay for my dry cleaning and buy me a new coffee.

By the way…Are all commoners that kind? Is it a younger generation thing? A student thing? A Busan thing? It seemed like that’s where he’s from with the thick accent…”

Jisung watched his younger ward who was also his boss through the mirror with an amused smile.

“Not from my experience, young prince, it’s not. You happened to meet a genuinely nice person. Most people would have just kept walking. If you threatened to sue them, then they would have run, I suppose. If you’re just walking around on the street, no one knows who you are or that you come from a powerful family, after all. You’re basically the same as others, just obviously with a bit more money. That’s why I told you I would get your coffee—”

“It’s fine,” Seongwoo cut the driver off abruptly with a flippant, elegant wave, chic, sharp features softening with an embarrassed flush. “I don’t mind being coddled up to a point. However, a twenty-three year old can walk across a commoner street, go into a commoner café, and order a commoner coffee.”

“Yes, you can, I see. But I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be going amongst a crowd. What if you—”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, looking much more his age for a brief moment which was rather nice to see since he had progressed through adolescence into carrying the burdens of adults a decade older than him abnormally fast.

“What if I cause trouble? I just told you I didn’t. Stop watching dramas. You know I might be a bit overconfident and full of myself but I was not raised to be rude or cause scenes in public. I can at least handle this much. You don’t need to worry about me causing scandals left and right that will damage the company.”

“Well, apparently I do. Seeing how you seem like you wanted to create a scandal with that student. Did you ask him to be your next personal assistant with benefits then? Did you already send him the contract details? I’m sure you are capable of doing that within ten minutes of meeting someone. Since you go after what you want ruthlessly.”

“Hey, now! No need to make me into some nasty pervert! I didn’t mention anything. I mean, in the café I gave him my card and told him to call me if he wanted a make-over or needed a job after graduation. That’s all. I managed to hold my tongue back, not thanks to your vote of confidence.”

“But you clearly are interested.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to proposition him! You know that I have rules about where I get my assistants. Why would I pick up a commoner who knows nothing about the world of contracted relationships? I’d have to be crazy.”

He crossed his arms, staring intensely out the window but his red ears and cheeks betrayed him to the driver who had known him for a long time. He fought back a smile. He found the situation amusing but he truly didn’t approve of Seongwoo taking anymore special assistants when they were clearing up damages from the last article that was out about that.

“Yeah, you would have to be. You’d be asking for a huge scandal. He could easily rat you out unless we got something on him or he fell helplessly in love with you. Not that you’re at all lovable.”

The chair shook as Seongwo kicked it. “I’ll drink both these coffees then. It doesn’t sound like you want it. Here I was feeling bad that you had to sit so long in this hot car waiting for me and driving back and forth. But forget it. I might as well just stay forever unlovable,” he grumbled.

Jisung looked over and narrowed his eyes at him, sighing softly. He commented seriously.  

“Seongwoo. Don’t think about starting things with a normal commoner. Unless you’re ready for a normal relationship. I cannot approve nor will I look the other way if you try to drag a student into your messed up relationships.

Normal people don’t want that. They can’t handle that. He’ll feel appalled and disgusted and he’ll report you. You’re famous and important to our company. You have got to be more careful now. You’re vice president. That comes with a lot more responsibility.

I know that you feel lonely these days, but no more special assistants for awhile. Lay low. The rumors need to die down, not get worse. Just get a hobby to help you forget Minhyun. Not try to hire someone that can copy him because it makes you feel better. He’s married and left the country. You need to properly move on. This isn’t healthy.”

“I know. I told you I didn’t even proposition him. Will you stop lecturing me and not mention that irritating name again if I give you the coffee?” Seongwo grumbled with a sulky pout, glaring at the seat in front of him, fighting back a surge of tears at the reminder of the reason he had a broken heart.

“Yes, probably.” Seongwoo gave him the coffee and then went back to sulking, staring out the window, blinking his long-lashed lids until the tears retreated.

Jisung watched him in the mirror, drinking the coffee and feeling a sting of guilt occur in his chest. “Sorry, Seongwoo. Maybe I went too far. Are you upset now?”

Seongwoo grit his teeth and looked up at the roof of the limousine, willing the tears to stop coming. “I’m fine. Just drive. We’re late for the meeting.”

A year ago, his assistant Minhyun who he had been secretly in love with and never had the courage to admit to suddenly said he was going to quit. Within a month, he was married to his boyfriend that Seongwoo hadn’t even known about and moved to the states. His husband was a singer gradually becoming a trend. They moved to America in order to get legally married and lead a better life there. He was slowly gaining recognition there with a medium sized label.

Minhyun had gone from being Seongwoo’s trusted, adored assistant and caretaker to being his husband’s manager. He was with someone famous, busy, and living happily and now hardly even responded to Seongwoo’s messages.

He’d been devastated and lonely, which led to desperation. He’d found people that reminded him of Minhyun on a website, dressed them in suits and colored/styled their hair in a similar fashion, gave them a list of duties with added benefits that he’d wished he could have had with Minhyun but never had the chance since their relationship was platonic. He’d paid them a hefty sum and ended the contract before things could get messy or according to their wishes.

The longest he’d kept one of those contracted, shady relationships was two months. He’d ended that because the person admitted that they were getting feelings. He’d felt terrible because the guy was decent. However, he couldn’t be in a real relationship.

He still wasn’t over Minhyun yet and he couldn’t date someone that reminded him of Minhyun either. That was wrong on so many levels. Plus, he’d never have any hope of letting go and moving on in that case. A few weeks ago, an article had come out from some random journalist connecting his assistants with various anonymous statements from within the company and pictures form paparazzi, creating a widely spread rumor that he was gay and dating his assistants, that they were possibly even contracted. It was too close to home and that had him terrified.

His father had asked him if that was true. Seongwoo had told him it was merely coincidence they looked and dressed similar and that he had not dated or given them special benefits of any sort. Jisung had luckily backed him up, promising to take his secrets to the grave. The ex-assistants who were actually ‘sugar babies’ continued to keep their confidentiality thus far.

Jisung had been his driver for six years now and he was loyal to him more than his father. They’d known each other as kids. Seongwoo had gotten him out of several situations while growing up, thanks to him having money and being allowed to use it however he wanted.

Unless he spent thousands of dollars in one sitting, his father didn’t take a second look at his expenses. His mother would have, except she was long ago out of the picture. She had died of an illness three years before. He only got through that thanks to Minhyun, who had practically lived with him and became his family from that time on, seeing that it was harder for Seongwoo than he let on.

At that time, Seongwoo had moved to Seoul, started working in a top-tiered position, and was taking online classes. He had more stress and pressure than anyone realized, all from his father who had high expectations for his prodigy son. His only family left was his father and the only way that he could get love and attention from his father, stay in his good graces, and keep his inheritance so he was to meet his expectations no matter the demand.

He hadn’t lived a normal life since middle school, when they’d first learned about his talents and above-average IQ. His mother had done her best to allow him to have a mostly normal life through high school, but she couldn’t go against his father in everything. He’d still ended up being so busy he was practically friendless and graduated twice as fast as other students in order to help the company as fast as was possible.

Jisung, a few school friends, and his mother had been the reason he stayed sane and wasn’t completely miserable that he grew to hate life and resent his father. Jisung and Minhyun had been all that he had left after a couple years. But Minhyun had cruelly left him. He had told everything to Minhyun but Minhyun hadn’t even told him that he had a boyfriend. Even though he surely had known that Seongwoo had feelings for him.

He’d been so obvious about it, thinking that Minhyun had been playing dumb because of his position and fear of losing his job. It had turned out that Seongwoo was the fool that didn’t see Minyun was pushing him away and subtly rejecting him while being in love with someone else. He hadn’t meant anything to Minhyun beyond a dongsaeng he worked for while Minhyun had gradually become to mean everything to him. Enough that now he foolishly only got attracted to men that reminded him of Minhyun and the only relationship he could think of was the one they had had with some added physical benefits.  

_What about that student earlier though? Besides being tall, he’s nothing like Minhyun. His face and body shape are totally opposite. Yet you were attracted to him and thought for a second that it would be nice if he was by your side. That’s an unusual first._

“Hmm…”

“What are you thinking of? Not of him still, are you? I’m sorry. I went too far. I know how hard it’s been for you to get betrayed and abandoned like that by someone you love. I—”

“It’s fine, I said!” Seongwoo snapped, clutching his drink. “I wasn’t thinking of _him_. I was thinking of that person I just met. I sort of thought he was cute. But he didn’t look like…how the others I usually I am into look like. What do you think that means?”

Jisung reached around to pat his knee with an excited grin. “That means that you’re getting over it! You noticed someone can be attractive who doesn’t remind you of your old crush. That’s progress, Seongwoo! I’m proud of you. Okay, maybe in that case, I can take back what I said earlier. You should contact him.”

Seongwoo groaned, reaching up to press his fingers over his forehead. “I can’t…I didn’t get his name or number. I only gave him my card.”

“Aigoo. You dummy! What good is a genius level IQ if you forget something crucial like getting the information of a cute stranger, huh? Sometimes I really wonder about the effectiveness of that test.” The driver’s teasing was light and affectionate, as any friend or brother would, which was a mix of what he was. Sometimes Jisung was a lot like a mother to Seongwoo as well, having filled her place since his father wasn’t much of a caring parental figure.

“It’s right. Brains just don’t work for all things. I can solve some puzzles and pick up on a piece of art that will sell for millions but I lack common sense clearly. Blame my parents for not properly raising me like they do commoner children. Only being made to study for the company’s future and not allowed to socialize a full eighteen years like others. What did you really expect? Cut me some slack. At least I gave him my card and left a good impression.”

“I guess. Better a sliver of hope than nothing. Maybe if we pray, he will call you for a job.”

Jisung rubbed the gloomy man’s bony knee in reassurance and smiled.

“Or maybe to apologize again. He kept saying he will pay for the dry cleaning.”

“He did? That suit is Armani though. Would he be able to afford it?”

Seongwoo chuckled. “You saw him, didn’t you? Wearing some oversized, worn out, no brand clothes, looking like he hadn’t gotten his hair cut in a year. And those godawful owl glasses. He obviously doesn’t care or know a thing about fashion. Not a thing he’s wearing suits him or shows off his attractive features.”

“That suit would cost him probably two full years of tuition to replace. Are you really okay with letting him go about that? We could go back and search the school.”

Seongwoo shook his head, brushing the wet stain absently. “Leave it. I don’t have any desire to make a person go broke for something so petty. I’ll just toss this one. I didn’t like it that much anyway. What’s the loss of one suit?”

Jisung snickered, wiggling his eyebrows at the other over his shoulder. “True. Better to lose one of your hundreds of suits than the one special guy to have caught your interest. Young prince.”

The handsome man scowled, making him look quite scary. “If you don’t stop with that nickname, I’m going to have you pull over and have you push the rest of the way!” he snapped icily.

“Ah, yes, Sir Ong. I’ll stop. No need to be scary.”

Seongwoo threatened with narrowed, flashing eyes, “I’m not in a good mood. Keep mocking me, Jisung, and I’ll show you a nightmare version.”

Jisung laughed softly, pretending to be horrified though they both knew Jisung was the last person in the world to be scared of Seongwoo, no matter how coolly he acted. He still thought of him as an old friend and the younger had reminded him of a squirrel since they were in gradeschool, finding his reactions funny, especially when he was angry. Since Jisung wasn’t scared of him, that was the reason he was one of the longest lasting employees.

Others in the company hadn’t been so lucky. Seongwoo was cutthroat, demanding, intimidating and blunt. He didn’t like slackers or ignorant, uncreative people who didn’t do what he wished or lacked vision. He had a set number of rules to follow and you were allowed two strikes, not three. But after one strike you dived dangerously out of favor with the vice president.

He might look like an angel when he smiled but in actuality, he was a devil that was hard to please. Unless you were his personal assistant. Only they got special treatment and leniency. If Seongwoo was attracted to you, then you pretty much had the whole world in your hands. Though the position was temporary.

The person who got the next best treatment was Jisung. Because he was good at his job and because Seongwoo would hesitate to hire his long time friend so flippantly as he would others, Jisung had the second best job under Vice President and VP’s assistant.

It was good news to him to hear that Seongwoo had had even a few minutes interest in someone that didn’t remind him of Minhyun. Even if nothing happened with that guy. It meant that progress was happening, slowly but surely. Seongwoo was going to be okay eventually. He was going to be able to let go and move on and be happy someday with someone else. Thank god for that heaven-sent signal.

“If that’s the case, then think of the coffee commoner. Hmm? That will cheer you right up.”

“Eh~ How could it? We only talked for ten minutes. I barely know anything about him. I’ll forget about him before the day’s up I bet.”

Jisung glanced through his rearview mirror, smiling secretively. He saw that Seongwoo’s eyes were no longer glistening and he was smiling faintly with that pretty, feature warming flush. He had a feeling Seongwoo wouldn’t forget his encounter so quickly but he saw this as a good thing.

Having a commoner as a genuine assistant or potential boyfriend would be better than a contracted relationship with some gold-digging, jobless man from the internet. It would give him less of a headache worrying about scandals and rumors that damaged Seongwoo’s reputation—like him basically being some sort of Sugar Daddy.

Though what did those people have to judge. The son of a rich family couldn’t have a broken heart or a complicated relationship? Some people seriously had too much time on their hands and pissed him off something fierce. If he had the time they had, then he’d be using it to find a boyfriend of his own. Someone that played sports, had a toned body, and was strong enough to protect him and carry things for him. That would be nice. Maybe someone that had a bright smile, positive attitude, and could be both flirty and cute.

Did that sort of man exist somewhere in his future? Did someone exist for Seongwoo as well? Someone that would heal his broken heart and make him completely forget about that scumbag Minhyun who just played around with an innocent, gullible boy for several years only to abandon him suddenly and keep the fact he was with someone a secret? Only time would tell what faith had in store for the two friends.

 

 

 

After school ended, Daniel met up with his friends at the computer café. They were playing Starcraft together in teams on opposite sides of the long tables with multiple devices set up. Jinyoung, Daehwi, Guanlin, and Daniel versus Sungwoon, Jihoon, and Woojin since Jihoon and Woojin were nearly professional at gaming and Sungwoon was a newb.

Daehwi was flitting between the computer screen and his phone where he was scrolling the search engine for why he was sure he’d heard of ‘Ong Seongwoo’. Daniel had told them the story of his strange encounter several minutes ago. The general consensus was that he’d been scouted for something like modeling, acting, or erotica, which was a decent back-up if he couldn’t find a job in IT later.

Daniel didn’t have any intention to contact that person again though. He was as odd as he was attractive. Too touchy, always staring, and arrogant. He wasn’t the type that would go into a company doing some job he wasn’t interested in nor knew much about just because the boss was rich and handsome and possibly interested in him. He understood it might be his chance to lose his virginity and get a full-time job easily, but he’d rather take his chances with nice, normal commoners and grueling interviews.

That Ong Seongwoo seemed like someone he didn’t want to get involved with. One encounter had been more than enough to leave him dumbfounded and embarrassed.

“Ah, that’s where I thought that I’ve heard of that guy before! He is on the entertainment news from time to time.”

“Is he famous?” Sungwoon asked with interest, pausing in his clicking spree to look over at Daehwi’s phone.

“A little, but he’s not a celebrity. He’s an heir to a fortune. That company is real. It deals in mostly modeling, fashion, and art but dabbles in lots of other visual related things. Seongwoo is famous for having a good eye for visual trends, an almost godly power. Everything that he says is going to do well, does well.

He’s worth a fortune even without his family’s money. He is a genius on top of being talented and handsome. His IQ is 150. He graduated high school at sixteen years old. He has two degrees in fashion and modern art. He’s getting a master’s degree in business. He’s done what others did in ten years within five. He’s basically a prodigy.

But there’s something weird about him that pops up in the news every month or two. He’s known as a prince that’s the catch of the century but he’s rumored to be gay. He has these assistants that supposedly get special treatment and are with him twenty-four seven. They supposedly even live with him. They’re all young, tall, handsome men and he has them dress in a similar fashion. The rumor is that those assistants are actually hired boyfriends but there’s nothing specific to be approved.”

Sungwoon conjectured, “Ah, then he must be a Daddy. He must find his assistants online and put them in a contracted relationship. If he’s the vice president and the son of the CEO, he could surely get away with it. And that would explain why they all look and dress the same. It’s part of the deal.”

“What’s a daddy?” Guanlin asked curiously.

Woojin filled him in. “Daddy is short for a Sugar Daddy. They pay people to be in a relationship with them. It’s a business deal with benefits. To put it short and sweet. Pun intended.”

“Ah, I see. How much does it pay?”

Sungwoon abandoned his computer for a moment to put his junior basketball team member in a headlock and rub his knuckles in his hair. “You’re not doing any of that so stop asking about it. We’re going to make it big with our team, me as captain. I’m going to get you scouted to the national team and you’re going to be filthy rich the respectable way. You don’t need any Daddies.”

“I was just asking, out of curiosity~” Guanlin whined, wiggling his slender, lanky body. “You know how I’m interested in learning about your society.”

Sungwoon was stronger though much shorter and held him tight. “Sure, you were. Like I don’t know you, you runt.”

“Hyung. I’m hardly a runt. I’m nearly twice as tall as you.” Guanlin stood up to his full height which was roughly two heads taller than Sungwoon, smiling cheekily and patting the top of the elder’s blonde head as if he were a child.

“I resent that. It’s not that much. But you really should stop growing. You’re going to be hitting your head every time you have to walk through a door at this rate. Stop growing, I say! That’s an order!”

He forced Guanlin back into a headlock, this time tickling his sides, making the other let out his dolphin laugh and squirm like a jellyfish. “Hyung, my character’s dying! Stop!”

“Mine too. Whatever. I’m going to squish your head until you shrink to a more appropriate size. I don’t need giants on my team. You make us shorties look bad!”

Jihoon looked over towards Daehwi. “So is this dude that hit on Daniel today really a Daddy? What’s your thought?”

Daehwi clicked the mouse with one hand, the other hand tapping on his pursed lips as he read through an article. “I don’t know if he’s a Daddy or not. If he were on a site, then people likely would have found him by now. But something is fishy there. It’s probably better that you don’t get mixed up with him, Niel hyung.

You don’t want to be slandered in the news. That might make it hard for you in other companies later. Even if there is no proof that you were in a relationship with him, the shadow lingering around you would likely turn your social life into a shit mountain. People would ask and make assumptions about it. You’d probably get bullied.”

Daniel scrunched up his face and shook his head vehemently. “Ugh. No more bullies in my life, please. Five years of that was enough. I even had to come to Seoul to get away from it and I still carry the scars.”

Sungwoon finally released Guanlin, who got to work saving his character. Sungwoon pat Daniel’s back with an understanding smile.

“I think your physical is good, hyung. Your face is handsome too. Why does everyone have to have a slender body and big eyes and a small face to be considered good looking? This country’s beauty standards are so out of wack. There are all different kinds of charms in the world.”

They all stopped gaming, even the furious clicks and button slamming, pausing to look over at the dark haired, broody man who was quiet ninety percent of the time. It was unusual for Jinyoung to speak even when spoken to and extremely strange to hear more than one sentence with a compliment inside of it.

Daniel smiled warmly, pushing up his glasses, flushing in slight embarrassment, straightening up his hunched back a bit. He felt a sudden slight boost of confidence.

“Thanks, Jinyoung. I appreciate that.”

Jinyoung smiled faintly. The others looked like they would literally faint. Jinyoung’s smile was rare and lethal, making him three times as ridiculously handsome. Daehwi next to Daniel had gasped, covered his mouth and was staring at Jinyoung with huge eyes and a pink face. Jinyoung glanced at the others, large, dark eyes lingering on Daehwi obviously a second longer than others and then he turned back to the computer, back to his usual stoic expression, glaring fiercely at the screen through his long, black bangs.

Daniel chuckled, elbowing Daehwi playfully before getting back to the game. Daehwi slapped his shoulder, choking back on giggles.

“He’s right though. People like Sungwoon, Daniel and Woojin are good looking too. Everyone has their own tastes and unique charm. Jinyoung and Jihoon and Daehwi look like they stepped out of a comic book but that doesn’t mean that everyone else without those features are ugly and deserve to be bullied. This is one thing I don’t like about Korea. That you’re so set on one standard and bully those who don’t fit that ruthlessly.”

The others gamed as Guanlin ranted with surprisingly fluent Korean. The positive thing about when Guanlin got angry was that he played better. Daniel’s team was able to turn the match around thanks to his boost of ruthlessness and focus. They hardly heard him ranting because they got so focused on winning the game.

Afterwards, Sungwoon, Jihoon and Woojin groaned, lying back in their chairs and messing with their hair. The winners whooped and shared in a series of high fives.

Sungwoon advised, “Anyway, forget about that Seongwoo guy. You should focus on your studies and getting employed.”

Guanlin rushed in to say, “Don’t throw away the card though. Keep it in case of an emergency or back up plan. Because you never know. It’s apparently a difficult hunt these days.”

Woojin nodded his head in agreement. “Not a plan B, more like a plan D or E.”

Daniel shrugged, not really caring either way. He sort of just wanted to forget the strange incident instead of stressing his brain cells out more.

Jihoon said, “I’m curious about what job he will offer Daniel though. If those are real assistants or contracted boyfriends. Maybe he could call him up and just ask about the job details?”

Daehwi interjected sternly, “No, he shouldn’t. It’s better he doesn’t get involved with that weird guy if he can help it. It could harm his career. Rumors of being a sugar daddy, lingering shadows, like I said.”

Daniel explained, “Right. Seriously, he was weird. He kept touching me and staring at me. Showering me in compliments and being overly friendly to the point of flirty. Said he could change my whole life with a mere make-over.”

Sungwoon winked at him, wearing a cocky grin, “Doesn’t seem like you hated it though. He’s attractive and he’s rich. You could do much worse than to lose your V-card to that.”

Jihoon commented thoughtfully, “If you don’t call him, maybe I’ll call him. For a job or for a date. A date would be nice. If he’s really gay as the rumors go, then why not?”

“Hey, you have me here! Supposed love of your life. You forget that?” Woojin exclaimed with a reddening face.

Jihoon turned to his best friend with a sheepish grin and bat his eyes in an innocent fashion. “Oh, right. Sorry, bestie. Hmm, I could bring home steak for you from the date?”

Woojin scoffed and slammed the table. “What the fuck? Okay, now I’m angry.”

Jihoon acted cute, grabbing his hand off the table and rubbing it between his. “Don’t be~ You are secretly thinking the same, aren’t you? It’s not like anyone is going to come between the great 2park.”

The others stuck out their tongues, made gagging sounds, and told them to go get a room. Those two were disgusting with their boyfriend acts. They weren’t even dating nor did they like each other like that most likely. They were simply best friends that pretended to be dating.

“Back to my issues, guys. I think it’s a bit more important.”

“There’s not really an issue. You’re not going to contact him, right?”

“Right, I shouldn’t…”

“But you want to,” Sungwoon teased, rubbing him on the shoulder. “Let me see the pictures, Daehwi. Just how attractive is this guy that Daniel would still be considering contacting him?”

“I’m not! He’s weird and arrogant and—”

Sungwoon gasped, shaking Daniel back and forth as Daehwi showed the group gathered around some pictures from the internet.

“Fucking gorgeous! He’s fine as hell. No wonder. Daniel, contact him! Hmm? You don’t need to go take his job offer. You can just say you want to take him out to apologize for ruining his suit. And then, as a favor, you can let him ruin you—Ouch! Why? It’s a good idea! Daniel needs to lose his V-card!”

Sungwoon grunted and whined as Daehwi slapped him with resounding whacks that made the others wince.

“You good for nothing pervert! Why don’t you think ahead? He’s your friend! Stop trying to live vicariously through him and only thinking with your dick!”

“Shit, Daehwi’s gone beserk diva. I’m outta here!”

Sungwoon bolted. The others close by held onto Daehwi as he rushed to chase after.

“You better run, bitch! I’m going to tear off that slippery skin of yours and all those hours of skin routines and mask packs will become worthless!” he shouted wildly, straining against the hands that bound him.


	2. Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel graduated but has had no luck getting any sort of decent IT related job. His friends suggest something crazy--Call that weird guy that you spilled coffee on before, maybe he has a job, they remind him. Ignoring his bad feelings, Daniel does so. He's got no other choice. No job soon means he has to move back to Busan.

Chapter 2

 

“So. You’ve been quiet, Niel. How’s it going with you?” Jihoon asked after Woojin just updated them on how the start of their new semester was going.

“Are we saving the best for last? You found some incredible job after just a few months of searching?” Guanlin guessed with a gummy smile and sparkling ebony orbs.

Daniel sighed and shook his head glumly. “I wish. It hasn’t gone well. You know how it goes. They want someone with experience but how can I get experience without a job? It’s hard to get in with just a degree these days.”

Sungwoon nodded in understanding. “Yup. I ran into the same issue. That’s how I ended up back at school, working for college league teams. I know just how you feel.” The only other blonde in the group pat Daniel’s shoulder in comfort, expression solemn.

“Cheer up. It’s only been a few months. Some people search for a year or two years,” Daehwi, the younger of the redheads, commented with a forced, bright smile.

Daniel smiled bitterly. “Those are people that are probably not swimming in student loans, living away from home. If I don’t find a job this month, I can’t afford to pay loans and stay in my apartment both. I’ll need to move back with my mother in Busan, searching jobs from there while paying the interest off. Until I can get a job and come back to Seoul to live.”

The smiles of the others--who had such nice stories to tell like the basketball team winning a qualifying round to get into regionals and new classes with interesting teachers--faded when they heard this sad news.

“Hyung….I don’t want you to go. You’re like my family now. Who will help me when I’m stressed from trying to keep my grades up? Who will help me with math? Who will talk to me in English so I don’t lose my touch in this non-English speaking country?”

Daniel patted the disparate Guanlin on the back who had launched across the space to give him a hug, using the low table between the sofas in the café as a springboard that only someone with impressive athletic ability, weight like paper, and ridiculously long legs could do. Sungwoon was forced to scoot over so he could join him, Daniel and Jihoon on the couch that was meant to hold only three small people which none of them really were.

“Sorry, Lin…I’ll miss your antics too. You always make me smile. Especially when we’re watching dramas and you get so into it…”

Daniel stopped, feeling choked up like he was about to cry. He looked up at the ceiling, blinking.

“Hyung! It’s an emergency situation, right? Isn’t it time to use THAT trump card, then?”

They all turned to Woojin with blank looks. They failed to comprehend what he meant. Woojin snapped his fingers impatiently.

“You know, a few months ago. That encounter. The rich guy. You bumped him and spilled his coffee. And he—”

Jihoon sat up, clapping his hands excitedly. “Ah! That’s right! The rich guy who was all touchy and flirty with you. He said he’d find a job for you at his company if you didn’t get lucky after graduation. He told you to contact him anytime. You have his business card still?”

“Neh? Who are you…” Daniel furrowed his brow, looking off into space as he tried to recall what they were talking about.

Guanlin squeezed his arm, cutely frustrated. “This pabo hyung! Even I remember and I have a worse memory for faces than you do! The handsome, tall guy. From the weird company. The chaebol heir who is known as a prince and looks hot. That one!”

“Ong Seongwoo!” Daehwi remembered, excitedly slapping Woojin who looked uncomfortable, eyes searching for his best friend to save him from the attack.

“Daehwi, stop~ That hurts more than you think,” he whined, snaggle tooth biting on his thick lower lip and wincing.

“Ong…Seongwoo…” Daniel tipped his blonde head, still with a lost puppy look.

Jihoon shook his head, slapping Daniel on the back of his head. He clicked his tongue with a look of disbelief. “Niel hyung, seriously, you’re as dense as you are jelly addicted…”

Sungwooon commented, “Oh my god. He’s hopeless. All that sugar has been eating away not just at his teeth but his brain. He’s a visual type. Daehwi, show him the photos. Then it will snap into place.”

As soon as Daehwi showed him photos of the man they were talking about, all wearing ridiculously expensive, fashionable, dark-colored suits and looking like he never went outside without being dolled up impeccably like a top model and his hair perfectly styled, Daniel’s expression changed to one of recognition.

“Ah…Ong Seongwoo! The spilled coffee guy. The classily dressed heir that kept calling me a commoner and was really weird and arrogant.”

“And hot. Don’t forget hot.”

“And touchy and clearly into you. Don’t forget that either.”

“He’s seriously attractive.”

“It’s almost unfair to look that handsome.”

“Is he a statue or a person?”

“What did he look like in person? Was he more handsome or less?”

“Eh, like anyone could be more handsome in real life~ This has to be photoshopped.”

Daniel flushed, waving his hands at the annoying swarm of curious questions. “Eh, I don’t remember. I think he was more handsome than those pictures. I couldn’t look at him for long though, so I’m not sure. His looks aren’t important. He’s weird and has negative rumors connected to him. Daehwi, you told me not to contact him. Remember? All that talk about lingering shadows?”

The others were crowded around Daehwi’s phone, flipping through pictures, snickering and commenting about the heir, all good things, mostly related to the way he looked and his fashion sense.

Daehwi ignored them, looking at Daniel seriously over their hunched backs.

“I know I did say that. Avoid him unless it’s an emergency. This is indeed an emergency situation, however. You need a job ASAP to pay your bills and loans. You don’t like Busan. You like it here, in Seoul. All your friends are here.

What if you go there and run in to those people that bullied you? Do you think they’ll be nicer to you seeing that you are back in town after graduating? Even if you don’t tell them, they will guess the truth or worse. You will be giving them more reasons to bully you. And you won’t have us to back you up and cheer you up then.

I don’t want that. It’s better you just take whatever job you can get temporarily to pay bills while applying for IT related jobs in places that you want to go elsewhere. Most companies are fine with you leaving as long as you give one-month notice. You aren’t the only one to live like that. It’s perfectly normal. Sungwoon isn’t doing what he wants either, you know.

The strange rumors died down anyway. He doesn’t have any special assistants currently as far as I know. He has only been on the news once or twice since then. For good things. The company has a good reputation. He won’t be different than any other boss. I’m sure that he’ll keep things professional, even if he seemed interested in you back then.

No harm in just giving him a call and taking a chance. It’s an opportunity that you desperately need. If he gives you creepy vibes or a weird proposition, simply refuse. He’s not a gangster. What’s he going to do about it? At most, he’ll say he understands and that’s too bad. He’s not going to threaten you or chase after you until you accept. He’s this attractive. He’s loaded. He’s in a high position at a young age. I don’t think he has the time for any of that.

What would he really want with a nerdy, unkempt, unexperienced, poor student anyway? You probably just imagined that he was hitting on you. Maybe he is just eccentric and bold. Maybe he lived abroad, or his parents raised him that way. Just call him up, Niel hyung, and see. At least do that. For us. We don’t want to lose you even for a few months. We’d prefer you stay in Seoul and so do you.”

The others stopped looking at the phone finally to offer their two cents, seriously this time. Daniel tried to refuse and argue, not comfortable with calling up the vice president or thinking that this was going to be a good idea since he’d gotten weird vibes from that guy, recalling how much he’d stared and rudely touched him. He figured he’d have trouble dealing with him and especially to saying no when he was that gorgeous and pushy which--things Daniel was weak to.

His posy of friends nagged him for thirty minutes more, feeling the opposite. They simply wouldn’t let it go.

He threw up his hands and huffed, making the people crowding him step back. “Oh my god! Alright! Enough! I’ll do it! I’ll call him! So you guys will shut up. But that’s it. Just a call. No promises. He probably doesn’t even remember me. Like he would have been serious about giving a job to someone who carelessly bumped into him and bought him one measely—”

“In your story it was two coffees, hyung,” Guanlin cut in to note.

Daniel rolled his eyes, wondering why Guanlin’s memory happened to be better than his today of all days. “I stand corrected. TWO measly coffees.”

“Do it!”

“Do it now!”

“Why now? It’s seven o’clock. That’s past business hours.”

“It’s a personal number, wasn’t it? Not an office number. Who cares? It’s not like it’s dinner time yet. And people in companies usually work much later.”

“Call him.”

“Call him, call him, call him~” Woojin and Jihooon were chanting in perfect sync.

Jinyoung smirked, waving a wallet that he’d fished out of Daniel’s back pocket while he was distracted. “I’ve got his wallet. The card’s right here.”

“Oh~ Look at the way it’s designed. The young prince is even fashionable about his business card.”

Woojin took it, stuffed it to his nose and inhaled deeply. “Oh, let me see it a second! Wow, it even smells like a million dollars! That’s not just normal paper and ink, no way. He’s on a whole new class of rich.”

“Shut up, you morons. It’s just a business card! And how dare you pick-pocket, Bae Jinyoung. I didn’t teach you that. And Woojin. Don’t smell things. You could get high from it. I’m going to call him but you guys have to be quiet!”

Daniel grumpily took the card, ignoring how the others were snickering and talking about how he hadn’t thrown out the card and was blushing furiously, so that must mean that he had some interest in the guy. They hadn’t believed how he pretended like he hadn’t recalled or wanted to talk to him.

He moved to the corner, staring at a painting of flowers in a vase as he waited for the phone to stop ringing. The others remained silent, listening in on him attentively, their lips finally sealed which pretty much never occured.

“Hello? This is Ong Seongwoo of Ongdai speaking.”

Daniel suddenly forgot how to breathe when the suave, smooth voice like melted chocolate came across the phone, sounding more pleasant than he recalled. Sudden nerves hit him, making him shake and sweat. His heart began to beat irregularly.

The voice went from confused to annoyed and chilly. “Hello? Is there someone there? Hello? If this is a spam call, then…”

“H-hello. M-my name i-is Kang D-Daniel…”

“Ah, Kang Daniel. I see. And…?” The caller was in need of more information, not knowing what to do after hearing only his name.

“Ah, sorry. I just remembered that I never introduced myself back then. Like an idiot.” He laughed softly. The others groaned, pushing him to spill about the encounter that happened in detail.

He fidgeted and bit his lip for a moment.

“I, um… You see, we’ve, um…”

The man on the other line signed, suddenly sounding cross. “Yes, you do seem like quite the idiot. If you’re not going to explain how you know me or what you need from me, then I’m—”

“Wait! Don’t hang up yet. We’ve met before!” Daniel nervously blurted out.

His friends applauded him for the little amount of success and then encouraged him to go on, waving their hands and sending thumbs ups.

“We have?” The businessman sounded doubtful. “Can you give me some detail here, Daniel-ssi? I’m sorry to say that I have several talents, but voice recognition after one meeting isn’t a specialty.”

“We met once. On the street. In front of a college. I was looking at my phone and I bumped into you. I spilled your coffee onto your suit. I offered to pay for the dry cleaning, but you kindly let me off with just buying you and your driver coffee. Back then, you gave me your card and—”

“Ah! Ah~ I see, I see. That was about three months ago, wasn’t it? You were on your way to class and were in a hurry. I was on my way to a meeting. Big guy, blonde hair, glasses, wearing a hoodie, always slouching. Yes, I remember you clearly.

So, you’re Kang Daniel, are you? Hmm, nice name. Doesn’t really suit you but I guess it could. After a make-over. If we get you out of that hoodie and lightened your hair. Oh, and stomp on those glasses. Is that why you’re calling me? You’re trying to get a girlfriend? Or you realized you can’t get a job looking the way you do? You’ve failed at interviews and you’re getting desperate, is that it?”

Daniel balked, first at his excellent memory and then again at his rudeness and bluntness. He looked over at his friends, giving them a pitiful look that read, ‘do I really have to?’ They smiled wide and waved their hands frantically, pressuring him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, turning back to the wall.

“Did I offend you, Daniel-ssi? Sorry. That’s simply the way my personality is. If I offended you, I apologize. Sincerely. I’m known to be blunt and ask a lot of questions. I didn’t mean to insensitively hit a sore spot or make you feel uncomfortable.”

_At least he’s more friendly seeming now that he knows who you are. It’s a little bit less nerve-wracking now. Though that dangerously sweet voice…_

“Yes, it did sort of feel like I was being interrogated back then.” He laughed softly. The other chuckled as well—a musical, airy sound that suited the face he remembered and how sophisticated and classy he was.

_Oh, that significantly brings the nerves back. Even his laughing sound is disturbingly handsome._

“I would apologize again, but it’s a rarity for me to apologize in the first place and I don’t usually say sorry unless I’ve injured the person.”

“That’s fine. You don’t need to say you’re sorry for that. People should be as they are. Just be yourself. Anyway, being blunt and asking questions are good traits to have for business. For a genius Vice President.”

“So, you remembered that?”

“No, to be honest I didn’t remember much of anything about you until a few minutes ago. I’m looking at the card.”

Another soft, mesmerizing laugh. “Ah, really? That’s a shame. I remember everything about you, Daniel-ssi. Though that’s probably because of my IQ.”

“Do I need to tell you my IQ number? I already happen to know that it’s much lower than yours. I’m certainly no genius.” The idea made him almost snort.

“You’re good with computers though. Some people would say that’s like being a genius. You’ve mastered a language based on numbers and codes. I think that’s impressive.”

“Thanks for the compliment,” Daniel murmured, flushing and fidgeting with his sweater, unable to stop himself from smiling at the praise. “Computers are just like learning another language. I’m not too shabby at those either.”

“Ah, those are two things I’m not good at. I envy you.”

“Well, I’ve noticed a lot of things I envy about you. So, you’re winning on that factor.”

“Hmm, I suppose. It’s good to see that you are more comfortable talking over the phone than in person, Daniel-ssi. You seem like a good conversationalist. Quite witty and funny. You know how to give and take. I like that. What do I owe the pleasure of talking to the coffee guy again?”

Daniel somehow took ‘I like that’ as ‘I like you’, which made him a blushing, heart racing, sweaty mess. He had to take deep breaths and press down on his heart to calm himself or he’d stutter all over the place again.

This guy was incredibly hard to deal with. He was so flirty and forward. Even if he wasn’t looking at him Daniel felt as if he could feel his intense, inquisitive, ebony eyes staring through the phone and see that slight smirk on his wavy lips. He wondered what he should say and then decided that he should be honest. An honest man usually appreciated honesty.

“I graduated and I’ve been looking for a job. But I haven’t had much luck. If I don’t find a job soon, then I’m going to have to move in with my mother back in Busan. I’m rather desperately looking for a job. My friends reminded me of your offer before. I don’t know what I could do at your company and I’m sorry to say that I don’t know much about it or about you, but if there’s any sort of IT opening available, I was wondering if you would consider—”

“Sure. There’s an opening. There’s always an opening at my company. You’re hired.”

Daniel was dumbfounded, nearly dropping the phone. “N-Neh? Just like that? Shouldn’t there be an interview? What position?”

“I have a position that’s perfect for you. It can be IT related as well. There’s always bound to be a computer related problem around me. Since I’m technology challenged.”

“Ah, well, I’m more of a programmer than a trouble-shooter. I mean, I’ve worked with hardware, but I’m more trained in developing and fixing software…”

“Sure, sure. Whatever ‘ware’ work you want to do, I’ll help you do that. Amongst other things I need of you.

Come into my office tomorrow at eleven for a briefing. I’ll draw up a contract and explain your duties. If you want the job, you can start immediately. Training time included. And the salary will be more than satisfactory. If you want more, I can negotiate, of course.

I would really like you to join my team, Daniel-ssi. I was drawn to you the moment I met you. I can see something special in you. You’re going to be a perfect fit and I’m sure you’ll like it here. Anything you don’t like or that makes you uncomfortable and I’ll just snap my fingers. Then consider it changed. However you wish.”

“Ah…really? This is all so sudden…”

“Ah, that’s because I happen to move fast in terms of business matters. Is tomorrow too sudden for you? Do you have a schedule? An interview elsewhere perhaps?”

Daniel almost cursed when the man sounded slightly cool and disappointed. He might lose this job before he even knew what it was clearly at this rate. Anyway, he could have an interview tomorrow, see the contract, and talk about all the details then. He didn’t have a very good feeling about it because it seemed this guy knew nothing about computer related jobs.

However, it was an opportunity when he’d had zero and thus he couldn’t miss it. There wasn’t any harm in seeing him again and talking more, he supposed. He had no job interview lined up for tomorrow anyway. He’d been planning on going to companies and inquiring about openings in person as a last-ditch effort since he’d already applied to every job he could find and was waiting for a reply.

“No, I don’t have anything tomorrow. Definitely not an interview! I’d like to work for your company if there is a suitable position. Salary doesn’t matter so much, as long as it’s over minimum wage. I simply need something so I can start building experience. I’ll see you tomorrow then. At eleven. Thank you, Sir.”

Seongwoo chuckled, seeming more delighted at his response than he was fully letting on.

“It’s me that should be thanking you, Daniel-ssi. I regretted that I didn’t get your contact information that day. It took you longer than I had hoped for you to contact me. But the saying goes, ‘better late than never’. I very much look forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Ah, one condition though. Please do dress like a company worker should be and if your hair is longer than your eyebrows, it’s a good idea to get a haircut. I get irritated seeing sloppiness. I’m not a fan of hoodies and sheep bangs. It’s very 90’s.”

“Ah, yes, Sir. I’ll clean up. Of course! You saw me when I was a student in the middle of preparing for exams. I don’t dress like that every day. I would never go to work in a hoodie and of course I got a haircut since then!”

He laughed nervously and flushed because he was lying. He still wore hoodies all the time unless he went to an interview. He might have had a trim, but he still kept his shaggy blonde hair loose and in his face more than was usually acceptable for workers. He had figured if it was a problem, he could change it.

He didn’t wish to though. After living like that for nearly a decade, he was most comfortable with it. Without his hair curtain and his hoodie, he felt exposed and like he’d be attacked by criticism and mean names like ‘Shrek the Ogre’ and ‘The Hulk.’ The scars from his bullying days went deep, beyond rationality.

“Good to hear. I’m sure you are much easier on the eyes than back then. Though you probably haven’t reached half of your potential. Wait until my hands get on you. Then, you’ll become a god.”

Daniel gulped and bit his fingers, feeling uncomfortable and hot at that suggestive phrasing and imagining how ‘hands-on’ the attractive Vice President might be in the future.

_Oh god, I hope whatever job it is, doesn’t involve me being around him often. I don’t know if I can take it. That weird, good looking guy touching and flirting with me. I might end up having to file a sexual harassment suit and no one is going to even believe me since we’re both guys and he’s rich and attractive. They’ll think we had a fling and then he dumped me so I’m getting back at him by making up being touched inappropriately to ruin his reputation._

_Because of course anyone would WANT to be touched by someone who looks like that and has a ton of money. I’d have to be blind or have zero functioning hormones otherwise. I really don’t know if this a good idea… Please just be a normal job that he’s offering. Where I work far away from him with normal, unattractive, polite, commoner people like himself. So I can keep my sanity in tact and actually do proper work._

“Yes, I see. I’ll get going then, Sir. I should do research on your company before the interview.”

“Yes, you do that. If you feel the need. Though for this job, you really don’t need to know about the company all that much. So if it stresses you out, spend more time on getting beauty rest. See you tomorrow, Daniel-ssi.”

_I don’t need to know about the company? Why wouldn’t I? What sort of interview is this? Or really, why is he so ready to give me the job when he knows nothing about me?_

“Oh, wait. Don’t you need to see my resume, Sir?”

“Ah, yes. That’s right. I should. Resumes can say a lot about a person. I’ll message you my email. Send it there tonight.”

Daniel responded politely, bowing even though he couldn’t be seen because it felt appropriate. “Yes, I will. Tomorrow then, Sir. Have a good evening.”

The man’s response was sweet, like melted chocolate. “You too, Daniel-ssi. Have a pleasant evening.”

 

 

Daniel was an extremely nervous, whole awkward duck with two left feet as he travelled up the elevator. He was directed by the desk attendant next to the swiveling doors to go to the top floor of the huge skyscraper after giving his name and stating his business there. It seemed that only people who had an appointment were allowed to see any of the executives. He’d even had to sign a waver and show his ID card and wear a pass around his neck that stated his name, reason for visiting, where he was supposed to go, and the estimated time of his allowed visit.

This was one of the reasons he found himself staggering for breath, fidgeting, and panicked. The other reasons were that he was wearing the only suit that he had, which was the first time since his cousin’s wedding in high school so it obviously didn’t fit properly, and the fact that he was going to be meeting someone he found very intimidating and difficult to talk to. Not that Seognwoo had ever come across unfriendly, but his blunt way of speaking, the staring, and the overly friendly nature that border lined on flirtation as he spoke to him much too casually made him apprehensive.

Even over the phone and in the coffee shop, he’d found Seongwoo difficult to deal with. What could he expect from sitting across from some huge desk in a fancy office with his name plate reading Vice President amongst an interview? He wasn’t good at interviews in the first place. No matter that he’d had dozens in the past few months.

He always found himself stuttering, speaking rapidly, and blabbering much too long about unnecessary things, while at the same time unable to maintain eye contact and appear confident. He’d attempted to style his hair but put on an old pair of glasses that were sort of scratched up, that way when he had to look at Seongwoo’s face, it would appear slightly fuzzy, which would hopefully allow him to make half a minute of eye contact combined which should earn the other’s favor and improve his image.

He probably hadn’t come off impressively at all before. It was a wonder that Seongwoo had seen anything in him from that short, unflattering interaction they’d had. What was it that made the other think that he’d be suitable for this place? He was hardly worthy of working with ‘visual art.’ He wasn’t artistically talented. His looks were nothing special. Whatever it was that Seongwoo thought about his potential to become popular if he had a make-over (he must have eccentric tastes was all).

Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been bullied all throughout elementary and in middle school. Unless he got plastic surgery and managed to disintegrate his naturally large bones, then he was never going to become someone popular. He was fine with that. He was fine with the way his life was until now.

He missed his baggy clothes. They were more comfortable than this stuffy, tightly fitting suit that barely breathed or allowed him to move without fear of ripping the fabric at the seams. He liked staying at home, playing games and reading webtoons. He had a comfortable circle of friends. It would be nice to have a boyfriend, but he didn’t need one necessarily.

Who wanted to date someone that was opposite him, only cared about looks, and would try to change him anyway? If he dated, he wanted someone that would appreciate the way he was and never say anything about his looks or the way he dressed because he disliked hearing about it. It made him anxious.

Seongwoo made him anxious more than all of these things. It would be better if he was less blunt and not so ridiculously attractive. It was unsettling. He had no choice though, at the moment. He desperately needed a job or his comfortable life in Seoul would be uprooted and he was at risk of becoming friendless and bumping into the old bullies back in his hometown who were most likely still there.

He closed his eyes, gripped the edges of his suit, and prayed.

_Please let the job be something where I work far away and don’t have to see this chaebol lead in a drama character, please, please, please…_

Ding.

The elevator had arrived. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as the door began to open. He forced a smile on his face and straightened his shoulders, hoping that he appeared confident, carefree, and relaxed.

“Hello. My name is Kang Daniel. I have an appointment to meet with the Vice President this afternoon.”

He bowed to the impeccably dressed, pony-tailed secretary and stated his purpose, showing the pass around his neck as he’d been instructed to do below. The lady whose nameplate read that she was Seongwoo’s personal secretary named Somi stood up, checked his pass, and told him to wait, all the while, smiling like a plastic doll.

Daniel sat down on one of the black sofas in the waiting area, fingers digging into his knees as he put effort into not jiggling his legs while nerves surged up in him. He stared at the glass table in front of him as the secretary went through a door that had a plate entitled ‘Office of the VP’. He regretted it as soon as he saw his reflection shining back in the spotless crystal.

_Ugly. Hideous. Shrek is more attractive than you. You shouldn’t wear suits. Who are you trying to fool, nerd? You don’t look nearly good enough to be wearing this. This suit could do better. It’s more money than your whole face is worth on the visual scale._

_That guy’s face is worth millions while yours is worth onions. Don’t think that he could have ever been serious about what he said earlier. Those thoughts that he thought you looked good and was hitting on you? Absolutely nonsense. Crazy talk._

_Hopefully, you’ll never have to wear suits once you work in your own cubicle. Otherwise you’ll have to buy more and you can’t afford that. You’d have to wait for your salary. And it’s just an embarrassing eyesore for others._

“The VP will see you now. Come in.”

Daniel shot up, startling the secretary who was gesturing to the open door. He pressed down on his thumping chest as he took a deep breath. Then he absently brushed his hair, pushed up his glasses, and fixed the suit more firmly and straight over his body, hating the fact that his shoulders clearly bulged out the fabric because it was too small.

Why hadn’t he stopped exercising before this happened? He’d thought at one point that if he had a boyfriend, they might like to see abs. Maybe abs would distract them from his unattractive face. However, it had been a grave mistake. The workouts he’d done ended up making his bulky body bulkier, not just firmer and more toned. He had abs but his physical ended up resembling the Hulk more than ever.

It hadn’t helped him get a boyfriend either. Probably because he wore baggy, shapeless clothes so his physical wasn’t even visible. He was shy and lacked confidence. He couldn’t be like Sungwoon, Jihoon, and Woojin who showed off their toned bodies. Well, they had better faces and hadn’t been bullied in the past for the way they looked, lucky them.

Having a nicer shape to his body hadn’t given him that much more confidence. In some ways, it had added to his complexes; those in relation to his shoulder width. Seongwoo had told him not to slouch, he recalled at the last moment. Daniel walked into the office with wide strides, squared shoulders, head lifted high, and a tight smile on his face as that was all he could manage with his nerves skyrocketing. He hoped that one of the genius’ many talents wasn’t super-effective hearing.

He jerked and nearly tripped over his steps at the sight of Seongwoo. He was more attractive than Daniel remembered. His long, silky, raven hair was slicked back off his forehead, with a few strings falling artfully like raindrops. He was in another expensive, snugly fit black suit and crisp, ironed white dress shirt, his tie silver which seemed to make the natural sparkle and the pink tint of his curvy lips exaggerated. His snowy, flawless skin was glowing and dewy. It reminded him of water reflecting moonlight. His eyebrows and jawline were more pronounced, both sharp and defined exquisitely like an award-winning sculpture.

His expression, however, was a bit colder and aloof than he’d seen at the café. That was until he’d finished crisply addressing the secretary. Once she closed the door, he turned to Daniel, face warming and softening with a youthful, wide grin, his dark orbs changing shape to attractive crescents in a way that was a bit easier to handle for the blonde.

Though Daniel could hardly comprehend what was going on or function. He’d paused, caught red-handed staring and flushing. His heart raced out of control, his palms grew sweaty, and he stopped breathing until Seongwoo’s graceful hand movements broke him out of his funk.

“Sit down, please. Daniel-ssi. Standing will be uncomfortable and, frankly, looking up hurts my neck.”

Daniel hurried to the lonely chair placed in front of the rectangular, cherry wood desk, sitting rigid and blinking in awe at the golden plate. It was massive and boldly had Ong Seongwoo, VP engraved into it with silver writing. Silver earring, silver tie, silver engraving, grey walls, all his filing as well.

_Seems like he likes grey, silver, white, and black. That’s very businesslike and chic. I wonder if he has any color in his life? Last time he was wearing similar colors as well. Seeing how sweet his smile can be makes me think he might look good in a baby pink, like an oversized T-shirt or cardigan from his boyfriend…_

He shook his head and jerked his chin up, slapping himself mentally for getting distracted and not being polite. This wasn’t a casual chat. He was here for an interview. He needed to be polite and leave a good impression. Whatever colors the boss chose to wear and surround himself hardly mattered.

“Hello, Sir. It’s a pleasure to see you again. Thank you sincerely for this opportunity and for your interest. I’m not sure what you saw in me and I might be lacking in many ways since I’ve yet to have an official job, but I’m hard working and willing to learn. Whatever position, as long as it’s somewhat IT related, I will put my greatest effort into rapidly improving until I become someone you consider an irreplaceable, well integrated member of the team.”

“Hmm, well said, Daniel-ssi. I like that attitude of yours. You cleaned up as instructed. It seems you listen well to your superiors. You clean up nicely. Though the suit seems like something you bought years ago and only just took out of the closet. I suppose you don’t have reason for wearing one often and don’t have money for one.

I’ll soon change that, however. The first thing I’ll do after you’re hired is get you a make-over, as I told you before. Nice try but you can do better than that. You have only reached a small portion of your potential with this outdated, misfit look.”

Daniel cleared his throat, unable to look at Seongwoo as he stared at him without blinking, an arrogant, amused sort of smirk stretched across his gorgeous face. The intensity of that look and the compliments made him uncomfortable. Plus, he was embarrassed at how easily Seongwoo had guessed about his suit. He gripped his thighs tight and bit his lip, flushing fiercely.

“Whatever is n-needed, Sir. I will do that. I regret to say that this suit is the only one I have in Seoul. I know that it is too small and outdated. I did get a haircut at least. If you require a make-over, I will do it. You can change me as you see fit.”

The smirk quirked up higher, increasing the degree of devilishly sexy. “Oh, can I? I like to hear that. I might consider dying your hair hot pink and spiking it. Would you be fine even then?”

Daniel’s eyes flashed up in shock. He felt relieved to see that Seongwoo appeared to be joking. His large, ebony eyes were flashing and his smile was so wide that cute dimples appeared near his nose. He looked back down, shoulders relaxing with some slight relief, his mind replaying that attractive image way more times than necessary, attacking him over and over.

“I’d politely decline at first but if you insisted, there’s nothing much that can be done, Sir. I assume that you have your own reasons and do this with others for the sake of the image of your company. Being a genius and visually gifted, I understand that visuals are important to your company. Which is a reason that I was curious why on Earth you would choose me when I’m not typically attractive.

Anyway, whatever look you would prefer, I will change to that. Pink, spikey hair or bald or a clown suit. Whatever for the sake of the company and to please the boss. Hair will grow back. Clothes are temporary. It’s not a big deal for me. I have an image that I prefer but I’m not so stuck to it that I would risk a job in these dire times.”

Seongwoo chuckled, resting his elbows on the desk and leaning forward with his pointy chin covered by his elegant, lengthy, crisscrossed fingers, resting on his thumbs.

“I like that positive attitude of yours a lot. Of course, I wouldn’t force you to some ridiculous look. Certainly no pink hair or clown suit. We are a company with a sophisticated image to uphold. I was merely testing you with a jest.

If there was something you didn’t like, you could always say it. Though most that have trusted me with their make-overs and appearance related suggestions as I frequently give passing by don’t regret it. I have a good eye for seeing what would be most suitable for you in order for you to reach your full potential.

I already have some ideas in mind that I started thinking of weeks ago when I first met you, though it took much longer than I expected to hear from you.

Daniel bowed his head at the silent, subtle accusation in that last sentence. “My apologies, Sir. It was merely that your company was not IT related, so I thought for certain there would be no position for me here. Speaking of, is the position that you’re offering--”

Seongwoo cut in, seeming distracted and not ready to discuss business just yet. “What about contacts? Have you got any of those? I’m sure you’d be a knock-out without those near-sighted grandpa glasses.”

“Neh? My glasses…”

Daniel hesitated. He honestly hated the idea of not having glasses on.

“Hmm. Glasses are a no go then? Do you really think that your eyes are unattractive? Because they’re on the small side? I happen to think they have an enchanting shape and nice color. Light brown with flecks of gold. Decently long eyelashes. Nearly disappearing and crinkling at the corners when you smile. That’s fairly cute. The rims hide the almond shape, dull the coloring, and block that pretty beauty mark. I would insist that you go for one week with contacts and see how you feel and what people’s reactions are. You may be surprised.”

Daniel bit his lip and flushed, staring at the name plate. As he complimented him, Seongwoo’s searching, appreciative gaze roamed his face as if it were judging every bit of his features and sketching mental plans for it. He didn’t think he’d recalled a time when someone stared at his face this long in his whole life.

He stammered nervously, not sure how to respond. Eventually he sighed and managed softly, “Thank you. I’m not…used to compliments…especially about my tiny eyes...”

Seongwoo searched his expression rather than his features this time, cocking his head to the side for a few moments that seemed to Daniel to drag on for minutes. Then, he hummed thoughtfully, thin, glossed lips pursing into some sort of cute, displeased pout.

“Seems you’ve been bullied about your appearance rather harshly. Korean kids. Tch. They need to be taught a lesson. It’s their parents’ fault really. Along with magazines and dramas and idols. Such messed up beauty standards.

I’m sorry that some kids bullied you to the excessive extent you have such ingrained complexes even as an adult. I suppose a make-over will be just the start. We need to dig deeper for you to gain confidence.

I’m good at that though. No worries there. Leave it to me. I’ll make you look so amazing that even your friends will start to fall for you and people passing by will stop and stare and companies will give you their cards in order to scout you. Business first though.”

Finally, Daniel muttered to himself. Before sitting at the edge of the chair to see the stack of papers that Seongwoo had set in front of him.

“I’ve drawn up the contract. You can look over what’s expected of you from the job that I’m offering and give me an answer at the end of the day. If you will do it or not. If you choose to do it. Go ahead and look over it. I’ll be doing some other work and waiting for any questions you may have. Everything there is of course negotiable.

Take a look, Daniel-ssi. In all seriousness. Take your time as well. I’m in no rush. I don’t want you to make a decision you will regret. It’s your first job after all. The last thing someone like you needs is more scars on top of your mountain of complexes. Do stop hunching.”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry.”

Daniel straightened up his shoulders immediately as if he’d been slapped in the back with a ruler. Somehow getting scolded by Seongwoo felt like that. His tone was blunt, clip, and icy, like an icicle poking your sensitive bare skin. It set you alert and made you feel like you better shape up and get in his good gracious or there might be punishment coming.

_I wonder how he would punish people if they did wrong. How he looks and sounds when he’s angry. Just that blunt command when he’s clearly not angry is alarming enough. Yet somehow it’s…hot?_

_He’s seriously sexy like that. Powerful and straightforward. Demanding and cool. He knows what he wants and he doesn’t hesitate to say it. He also doesn’t seem like he’d take any crap. He’s certainly no push over. That sort of person is perfect to be an executive._

_Maybe that’s why he’s in this position at such a young age. Not because of connections. Though having a genius mind certainly helps, I’m sure._

“That’s better. Don’t slouch around me. It makes you look unconfident and wimpy. You have strong, thick shoulders. You should be proud of them. They’re attractive. Reliable. Sturdy. Seems like you’d protect others well.”

Again, Daniel had no idea what else to say but thanks. “Thank you, Sir. I’ll keep that in mind. Slouching has been my habit though, so it will take some time to adjust.”

“I’m not expecting you to be able to fix that habit all at once. At least around me though, be mindful of it. And after your make-over, try to do it gradually less and less. People are attracted to confidence, Daniel-ssi. Believe me, you have nothing to be ashamed of either. There’s lots of people that like men with broad shoulders. They probably haven’t noticed or you’ve been unlucky to be around them, is all. Like your eyes, you being different is a good thing. It’s a charming point.”

Daniel gulped, heat spreading throughout his whole body and annoying tingles and sweat increasing as he felt the other’s eyes tracing his shoulders with envy. He fiddled with the papers in front of him with shaky, slippery fingers. He wasn’t able to focus on the fine-print letters that seemed to blur together. There was so much text and he couldn’t function properly with Seongwoo looking at him through predatory, molten eyes.

_That intense stare just never stops. He’s looking at me like he wants to consume me, right? I’m not making this up, right? He must be gay. He must be interested. Shit. I’m screwed. Flattered but that would be my boss. And he’s way out of my league. If I even held his hand, I bet I’d be chopped up by fangirls._

_We’re completely unsuitable and it’s dangerous to get involved with him. For now, I’ll just pretend like I don’t know that he’s interested and freak out later. Be still my heart and calm my mind so that I can focus on this contract and get the hell out of here. Hopefully this will be the last day that you see him._

“Um, I understand what you mean. I never thought of it that way. Thank you for your advice and patience. Um, I’ll just read this slowly. Please, continue your work, Sir. I don’t wish to distract you. It’s the middle of the afternoon. That must be the busiest time.”

“I’m always busy yet I’m also not busy. I set my own schedules and pacing, to put it simply. I decide when I will be busy or not. If I don’t feel like doing the work today, then I can push it off until tomorrow. I prefer to live busily when I’m between assistants. However, when I have a new assistant, I prefer leisure time. To enjoy their company and get to know them better.”

“Ah, yes. I see…”

Daniel wasn’t fully listening. He was distracted by reading the contract from the beginning, attempting not to focus at all on the man who continued to watch him with those fiery, pretty eyes.

Every once in awhile he stopped to re-read and asked questions about some of the duties. They seemed rather strange. Such as clauses about straightening up and cleaning his office, visiting his home to do the same, running some errands, accompanying him to meetings, fixing his hair and tie if it were out of place.

“Um, there are a lot more…personal medial tasks than IT tasks it seems.”

“Of course there are IT related tasks. Those are come and serve basis. Basically, if there is a problem or something that I need, you get to be the hero to come in and fix it. Including all related IT tasks. As well as cleaning and assisting me. You would be my personal assistant. Twenty-four hours. We will be basically living and working and breathing together.”

“N-neh? Come again? I’m your assistant? That’s the job you’re offering?”

“Yes, that’s right. As long as there’s nothing that I need you to do, you can do as you want on the job. Play a game or study for certificates. I’ll give you a good recommendation, focusing extensively on the IT and management related tasks you’ve done for me.

Whatever experience you think you need to receive, I’ll send you to get it. Whatever you wish to learn, I’ll provide you the materials and time to properly study it. You will be around me and on call but I’m not that demanding. You’ll probably be working only about four to five hours total. The rest of the time is yours to do as you wish as long as you let me know what to provide you. You’ll have benefits and a salary far above minimum wage since I value my assistants. If you play your hand right, then you can get into any company you wish.

Though the one condition is that I am allowed to choose how you look and what you wear. And that you will care for my needs and chores like a butler or assistant or handy-man wrapped in one. Look carefully. It’s all there in full detail. Though what I told you is the gist.”

“Um…. Can I have some time to think about it?”

“Sure. You can tell me by the end of the day.”

“R-right. Thank you…”

“If you wish to work as my assistant after looking over the contract, then we’ll start as soon as possible. Make-over and a fitting first. And then training. Paid of course. In full.”

“Oh, that sounds nice…”

He did admittedly like the sound of that. When he looked back at the top of the first page and saw the salary that was offered, his jaw dropped. That was more than he could have hoped to be making at a small company with four or five years of experience. He’d be able to pay his loans off in less than a year and move to a bigger, better place, maybe start to save up for a car.

Daniel bit his lip as he read through the duties again rapidly. It suddenly occurred to him that rich guys who cared about appearances weren’t they fickle? What if he seemed like he wasn’t into this job by not signing it and then lost it?

It was an amazing opportunity. He didn’t like the idea of working by Seongwoo’s side all the time. However, he was bound to be busy more than not with meeting and office-related work. So, would he really have to be around him all that much? He didn’t have an issue with cleaning either. He could put up with those sort of duties to have free time that he was getting paid for.

If he really couldn’t bear it, he could just take a couple months salary and then leave. A couple months at this pay would get him through six or seven months of rent and loans. In the meantime, he could search for other jobs and get some certifications that would be a good replacement for his lack of experience.

There were more positives than negatives here. His friends would shout at him. His mom would be upset too. Was it really necessary to deny the most generous offer of a lifetime because he happened to find his slightly friendly boss too attractive and intense? Because he happened to be a bit blunt and tended to stare?

Just because he was attracted—if that were truly the case--didn’t mean that he was going to come on to him. He might even be imagining that. He wasn’t used to people looking at him or giving him compliments. Maybe Seongwoo did that to anyone. Who knew what sort of tutoring and exposure he’d had? He did seem unusual and open-minded and progressive.

“On second thought, I’ll look through here and make a decision before I go. If you don’t mind waiting.”

“Sure, sure. No problem. Stay as long as you wish, Daniel-ssi. I don’t mind. What I’m doing isn’t so important anyway.”

Seongwoo had finally stopped staring at him for a few minutes, turning to the computer instead. He was typing some information from a pile of papers on his desk. Daniel read through more of the contract terms, judging the stranger ones. If he could do them or not. He didn’t have experience with all of them but they weren’t difficult and Seongwoo was bound to be lenient the first couple weeks.

He was a fast learner. If he tried his best, he could likely meet the other’s expectations. If not, he’d be fired and then Daniel wouldn’t have to deal with his suffocating presence anyway.

He skimmed through one more time before signing his name. He knew that he should scan in depth, searching for loopholes that could become a trap, but he simply couldn’t be there any longer.

Seongwoo was humming a song and tapping on his pursed lips. It was extremely distracting and unnerving despite it was a simple, natural gesture. His body was heating in a different way and the longer that he did it the more that Daniel found himself taking lingering glances his way. He wanted to get out of there and clear his mind. This was too much for one day.

After signing the contract, Daniel stood up and bowed.

“I’ve decided to work with you for now. I’m not sure if I’ll be any good at the job or that I’m really what you are looking for. I’ll try my best to satisfy you. I mean, er, um…to please you? Oh, that sounds weirder. My apologies, Sir.

Anyway, I’ll try to meet your expectations despite I’ve not done all those duties you request of. I’ve never been an assistant, obviously. I find the offer and the benefits most generous. So even though I can’t say I’ll be able to stay longer than the six months that you’ve requested, I will put in my best effort to become a helpful, useful person. Being temporary doesn’t mean that I will slack off. See you tomorrow, Sir.”

Seongwoo took back the contract, smiling wide as he glanced at the signature and grazed his thumb over it. Somehow Daniel felt as if it were a caress that he sensed along his own skin. He bit his lip and shivered as heat coiled in his stomach.

_Oh, shit. Even though I unloaded this morning, why? Why now?!_

He hurriedly put his hands over his front, flushing deeper and ducking his head down. It was better he didn’t look at his attractive boss for long. It was best he thought of him as what he visually looked like, a statue.

_Just think of him as a moving, talking object. Not the hottest person on the planet who might be gay and interested in you. Don’t wish that he’d make some sort of move on you. This isn’t some erotic boy love novel. That’s not how the world works._

_Even if he tries to cross the line, you are going to remain professional and act like you don’t notice, Kang Daniel. If he touches you anywhere inappropriate, you’re going to quit and sue him for harassment, even if it’s likely no one will believe you. Because this is the real world. And that’s what’s right._

_But what are you worrying for? He just needs assistance. Not a boyfriend. Lots of rich, successful people need assistants. And you might be imagining he’s interested in you. Think positive. Positives make positives. That’s your motto. Live by it._

“Ah, really? You responded much quicker than I thought. You see what you want and go for it. I like that. I’ll see you tomorrow then. I will arrive at the office at 9 am.

Your work hours last as long as I decide them to. Usually I would finish work here between six and eight. Then, I’d prefer to eat dinner with you as I dislike eating alone and there’s lots we would need to talk about.

Cleaning duties can be decided later. You get to choose when you’d like to do that, how many hours, what days, and when. I’ll let you know the standards of my previous assistants and how thorough I’d like it to be later. Though should you need to leave to meet someone or run an errand, you are welcome to after informing me and getting my permission.

Usually I prefer that my assistants stay in my home in case I need something and that’s more time efficient, but I suppose that will be difficult for you. Seeing as you hardly know me. We can discuss that possibility after your training ends. If you are against it, of course, that can be changed. Though in that case, I’d probably have to lower your salary, so most assistants have preferred that.

In the long run, it’s better for you and for me. You save money on utilities and I’ve got a spare room and every comfort item you would need. Since you will be doing cooking, you can choose the groceries as well. Those costs will not be cut from your salary. They are considered my personal expenses, taken form my salary cut. Is everything clear so far?”

“Y-yes, Sir. I b-believe so…”

It wasn’t really. Not because he lacked skills at explaining but because Daniel wasn’t in the condition to compute any new information. It was simply too much information and sensations at once when he was in this condition, itching to run out of the office and away from those hypnotizing eyes trained on him, making his arousal worse by the second.

“First thing I wish to request of you, Daniel. In order to be closer, let’s drop formalities. You will be my right-hand from now on, so there’s hardly need for it. Let’s address each other by names. You can call me Seongwoo or hyung. Whatever your choice is.”

“Then…Seongwoo h-hyung. Is that alright?”

“Sure, that sounds nice. You may go now, Daniel. Eat a healthy dinner and rest well. See you in the morning.”

Daniel blinked, frozen in place. He hadn’t expected that Seongwoo would appear cute all of a sudden, smiling brightly and waving at him as if they were already close friends. His hand itched to do the same, but he knew he shouldn’t. He might be ordered to address him as hyung but that was still his boss. His very rich, genius, powerful, intimidating boss. He bowed deeply.

“Y-yes, hyung. I will. Y-you have a pleasant rest as well. Don’t work all night.”

Seongwoo stood with his hands in his pockets, a casual pose that made him look even more like a movie star, especially with his suit jacket removed and his hair slicked back. He seemed pleased and amused at Daniel’s comment. Daniel flushed, biting his lip and pinching his leg.

“Aw, that’s sweet. You have permission to talk like that more, like you’re concerned for me. Remember, no slouching and no sir. Ah, tomorrow come comfortably dressed in your usual. That suit looks like it’s screaming. It must be painful. I’ll pick something out for you that’s more comfortable and fits you appropriately tomorrow, after the fitting. I’ll have a stylist here for a couple hours to choose your uniform style, then we’ll get that in different colors. Make-over is the first thing on our list.”

“Y-yes, hyung. Thank you.”

He bowed a few more times, feeling that his ears were flaming. The idea that he was going to spend all day with this man staring at him, dressing and styling him like a barbie doll tomorrow was nerve-wracking and embarrassing. He was dreading it already.

_Am I ever going to be able to get used to this job or this guy’s strange personality? The least he could do is not stare so much. Or hold back the comments a bit. Give an insecure nerd a break._

“What are you doing, Seongwoo hyung?” he muttered when he saw that Seongwoo was following him out of the office.

“Walking you to the elevator like a gentlemanly boss should. Is that something you would prefer I not do? Does it offend you?” he asked playfully, thin lips curving up to one side.

_How can one subtle shift in expression become so ridiculously sexy? Can he not smile like that? Like a prowling wolf toying with prey before he bites?_

“N-no. It just seems…out of character? I think I should be the one doing that for you. And you have work to do. I’m taking away time from the company…”

“Hardly. Like I said. I do and work as I please. You’ll see. This is hardly out of my character. I know that my face is intimidating, but I’m actually quite a nice, easy going person. Trust me on this and let me be a nice boss. Break some chaebol related stereotypes you surely have.”

Daniel almost snorted out loud. Luckily, he covered it as a cough and put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile as he got on the elevator. When he turned around, Seongwoo was standing in front of the elevator with his perfect proportions and lithe, tall frame unobstructed for the first time.

He was so awed by the other’s appearance that he forgot to push the button. The man that appeared as if he jumped off the cover of a magazine of the most-desired bachelors of 2019 pushed it for him, chuckling faintly with amusement.

“Goodbye, Daniel.”

The doors were closing. Daniel looked up, regretting the second that their eyes connected. Somehow his eyes were more hypnotizing than ever. There was something wrong with the air between them then as well. It was charged, heavy, and stuffy.

Daniel inhaled sharply and bit his tongue, eyes slightly widening. Seongwoo’s eyes hooded, boring into his very soul, his pretty lips crooked up at one side slightly arrogantly. Daniel had never felt such an intense yearning come over him. It was as if they were in the midst of enticing, subtle foreplay; like he could feel his lips and fingers grazing his bare, sensitive skin. He was overcome by the urge to yank the man in the elevator with him and asked to be cornered into the wall and ravished with those tempting lips.

“Goodbye, hyung…”

Their eyes stayed locked until the slit between the silver doors enclosed. Daniel was finally able to breathe. His knees trembled and he collapsed back on the wall, panting and holding his hand to his burning chest. His heart was pounding against his ribs, alarming him with the ferocity. He gasped for air, desperately needing to fill his deprived, collapsing lungs.

What had just happened there? What was with that look? That was a whole new level of intense. I hope he’s not going to attack me with those bedroom eyes every day. At this rate, I’ll have a fatal heart attack. Or worse, blow a load in my pants on the spot. This would be so much easier if I wasn’t gay.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna come to work tomorrow. Someone save me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace a is a bit slow, right? First two chapters are mostly to get you excited and learn about their characters. Also give you some interaction with the other wanna one members because they don't appear much in the later chapters. Things will pick up from now.
> 
> I hope that you like these two characters. It might be hard to picture so check the mood board on my Twitter threads to help. Or I'll send you the photos if you DM or @ me ^^ If I made you laugh or smile wide or squeal at their flirting, then I succeeded. Niel is really failing to resist or hide his attraction but Ong VP is so damn hot and intense and seductive naturally. No one can resist the power of suited forehead Ong. It's dangerous how sexy he looks like that.
> 
> Always love to hear your thoughts. Spams are welcome~ Not sure if anyone is reading this or my views going up is a trick of my imagination haha. Thank you for reading this far. Have a good week! *hugs *mm-muah
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. The Questionable Arrangement & The Overlooked Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets a million dollar esque make-over and starts working as VP Seongwoo's personal assistant/unofficial boyfriend. He's irritated at the medial tasks he's asked to do, especially those that involve him being in close or physical contact with his flirty, overly friendly boss. He's determined to at least stick through a day, and then a week, and then that becomes longer as he discovers various cute, quirky sides of his boss.

 

“Hey, Daniel.”

“Yes, hyung?”

“It’s crooked again. Can you fix it?”

Daniel almost rolled his eyes when he saw where his boss was tapping his finger next, signaling for assistance. “Sure, hyung. Coming.”

That was fourth time since he officially started his job two hours ago that Seongwoo had asked him to adjust his tie. He turned away from the mirror as Daniel approached him, carefully straightening the knot at his neck and laying the dangling fabric over his stomach.

“I think this hair color was a good choice for you. Next time maybe we can go a bit lighter.”

“Any lighter and it will be silver, hyung. I’ll look like an old man,” Daniel grumbled, flushing as Seongwoo played with his bangs, fingertips lightly brushing his forehead, his skin even silkier than his expensive tie.

It was incredibly disconcerting to have the handsome man looking at him and even touching him this close. He seemed to come up with any excuse for Daniel to be at his side and taking care of some mundane thing. It seemed a bit extreme for an assistant.

That morning, a team of tailors took his measurements and then they’d gone to the hair dresser to have his hair cut shorter and bleached a brighter blonde. Then, Seongwoo had opened a hidden door in the walls that turned out to be a closet full of suits. He had a part of it with his ‘work clothes’ which were five different outfits of a similar cut and style—a fit, white blouse, vest, trousers, and matching tie set.

The outfit was surprisingly quite comfortable because the pants were the right length and loose and his shoulders could properly breathe. The fabric was light, cool, and soft. It was almost something that he’d be able to sleep in if he needed to. The saying that quality clothes were expensive for a reason rang a bell. Daniel learned a lesson that day, that clothes could really change a man. For the first time, when he looked in the mirror, he felt sort of good-looking.

Seongwoo had seemed fully satisfied with the look, circling him and scanning him with those intense, round eyes and an appreciative smile and way too many hums and lip-licks for the younger’s sanity.

“You have a baby face. That’s impossible that people would think like that. Just look at these fluffy cheeks~”

“Hyung, that’s embarrassing…” he muttered as Seongwoo pressed and pulled at his elastic cheeks, making his lips consequently odd shapes.

Seongwoo pushed his cheeks forward so that his lips formed an O shape, snickering. “You look like a puffer fish.”

Daniel sighed, resisting an urge to glare. He waited a few seconds longer and Seongwoo released him of his own accord. He wanted to brush the man’s hands off but he was still unsure of what Seongwoo might do if he did that. It was his first day and the man was touchy but as long as he wasn’t trying to kiss him or grabbing somewhere incredibly inappropriate, he could stomach this much. He’d just ignore the butterflies swirling and the heat spreading through him at the fact that a very attractive man was flirting and touching his virgin self.

_Think of him like you’re annoying older brother. Then it will be easier to survive this torture._

“What else can I do for you, hyung?”

Seongwoo finally released him. Daniel stretched out his mouth, rubbing his tingly cheeks, ignoring that his skin seemed to be screaming at him for more of that silky contact. It was ridiculous how smooth Seongwoo’s hands were, softer than any men's should be.

“Hmm, I could use another cup of coffee. Then you can sit over there, looking superbly fine and doing whatever you wish. Until I’m finished with my work.”

Daniel bit his lip, having to gulp back a scream at the compliment, stuffing down a part of him that was dancing while giddly squealing ‘Seongwoo thinks you’re not just fine but superbly so, you’ve got a chance with him after all’!

“Alright, hyung. Should I make it the same as you had it earlier?”

“Of course. I take it the same way. Sweet and weak and creamy. Yum.”

Daniel told himself not to but ended up looking at the tongue darting out to lick at those curvy, thin lips.

_Why does that make me think that he’s talking about cum? He couldn’t possibly but he gives off such a strong gay vibe and he certainly seems like he’s flirting. How long should I ignore this? Can’t he stop doing that sexy tongue thing?_

Five minutes later, Daniel returned with a Van Goh Starry Night mug full of coffee that had been doused in vanilla flavored creamer and syrup. The boss despite looking as if he’d only drink bitter, cold things preferred hot sweet coffee. So sweet that Daniel gagged trying it once.

“It looks hot. Can you blow on it for me? And I’ve scooted back aways. Could you push in my chair?”

Daniel again resisted the strong urge to sigh and tell him to do it himself. He was supposed to be an assistant but he felt more like a boyfriend or personal maid. The way that Seongwoo blinked his large, dark eyes reminded him of his begging, demanding cats at home. That would have made it even harder to refuse, even if it wasn’t his duty.

He set down the mug first to push in the boss’s chair as he smiled smugly. Then he went back around to the front of the desk to blow and sip the coffee to check that it was drinkable.

“Here you go. You won’t get burned.” He kept any hint of annoyance or sarcasm out of his voice, forcing a smile on his face.

“Hmm. Thanks.”

Daniel rolled his eyes after he turned around, thinking ‘if you’re thankful then don’t ask such a ridiculous command right after. I’m sure it’s coming within a minute.’ Before he’d even had a chance to sit down on the black sofa in the middle of the room, Seongwoo was rapping on the desk to get his attention, his unique way of calling to him instead of ringing a bell like they would at restaurants.

Daniel winced before he pivoted, forcing a smile back on his face as he walked back to the desk. He stood there politely, sweetly asking, “Yes, hyung? How may I assist you?”

“My back is itchy. I know already that I can’t reach that spot. Could you get it for me?”

_There’s those hopeful, mischievous kitty eyes and smirky pout again. Would you not look so damn gorgeous when you’re being a tyrant? It’s fucking confusing._

“Ah, sure. Whatever hyung needs.”

Well, that was somewhat reasonable, he thought as he came back around. That was until Seongwoo removed his coat. Danie could feel the warmth of his skin and the definition of his slightly toned, curvy back as he scratched around. The boss sounded and looked like a cat being stroked, sending fiery tingles to Daniel’s loins. He bit his lip and resisted from moaning, secretly enjoying yet at the same time hating that he was torturing himself by watching Seongwoo bend and purr at his touch. He seemed quite flexible and that soft, husky, moaning sound…it was super hot.

“Here, hyung?” the flushed, humiliated at his own arousal, man murmured.

“Ooh, yes, right there. That’s good, hmm…Little higher and harder. Ooh…there, Daniel, right there. Damn, you’re good…”

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to go to a happy place where he imagined fluffy, innocent things. Luckily he was able to stop the direction of his blood flow, preventing him from an embarrassing moment once he had to move in front of his boss. That took some serious iron effort.

“Alright, that’s good. You got it. I appreciate that. Ah, Daniel, wait. One more thing.”

Daniel had anticipated there’d be something else so he didn’t bother to even move towards the sofa area this time. He waited with the smile glued on his face, as ever stuffing down his exasperation and irritation.

_At least you’ve got to make it through the first day. Don’t be THAT guy. He’s not so bad. Thing’s could be worse._

“What is it?”

“I think I’ve got an eyelash on my cheek. Can you get it?”

He hesitated to answer for a moment because that meant he’d have to touch his boss’s skin directly and get super close. After he’d finally gotten his raging desires under control.

_Damn. This hot man just won’t give me a break, will he?_

“Sure.”

Seongwoo turned around and scooted the chair forward. Daniel leaned on the arms of the chair, bending down with Seongwoo’s legs on the other side of him (hell, was that inviting, is that bump his cock when it’s flac—fuck, don’t go there). Seongwoo told him to come closer but he couldn’t see anything. Eventually he pulled away when he sensed from the other’s twitching mouth and stifled giggles that he was messing with him, wanting an excuse to stare at his face close-up. Which was as nerve-wracking and disturbing as ever.

“I think you’re imagining it, hyung. I can’t find anything. Can I go relax now?”

“Sure, sure. Go knock yourself out. I’ll try to resist calling you over for awhile. You’re just…really good at giving me just what I need in the right way. I’m being spoiled with you as an assistant. And you even clean up so nicely that you became some sort of god. As long as you don’t look down or slouch, that is.”

Daniel naturally straightened his shoulders, worried that his habit might slip out and get him scolded as had happened a couple times now. Seongwoo smiled, looking him and down with molten, intense eyes as if he were saying ‘that’s much better, just how I like’. Daniel’s face and ears heated.

“May I go to the bathroom, hyung?”

“Yes, of course, Daniel. That you certainly don’t need to ask permission for. Go and relieve yourself.”

That made him flush harder and put his hands over the front of his jeans defensively, though it wasn’t likely what Seongwoo had actually meant by that statement.

The VP chuckled and waved his hand in as-ever elegant, cool gesture, dismissing him. Daniel washed his face with cool water in the bathroom and texted his friends in the group chat, getting them updated on the past hour. Each hour or so he’d promised to find a way to message them about what was going on with his first day.

They were half worried he’d make a huge mistake and half worried that the boss would do something strange to him, since it was odd how easily he got this job after all. He was anxious about both of these things as well. Messaging with his friends gave him some reason to calm down. Their verdict was similar to Daniel’s—this boss was odd. Though he did a hell of a job with the make-over. He apparently looked like a million bucks.

When the assistant returned, Seongwoo was busy typing on the computer while talking on the phone. He was so absorbed in his work, for once he didn’t shoot those gorgeous yet intimidating eyes his direction. He wondered if he’d finally get a moment’s peace on the job as he’d originally been promised.

Daniel took out his tablet from the shoulder bag that he’d brought, prepared to study for an upcoming licensing exam he had. He kept glancing suspiciously in Seongwoo’s direction to ensure that the boss didn’t need him for something. Miraculously, minutes ticked by and nothing happened. He wondered if Seongwoo even realized that he’d returned to the office as he hadn’t looked his way once.

The busy VP got off the phone, as ever typing furiously and staring intensely at the screen, hardly even having the time to blink. Daniel was impressed by the speed and flair with which he typed wit his long, snowy fingers. The way he held himself with perfect posture and the movements of his elegant fingers suggested that he was bred differently from himself. The epitome of sophistication.

Instead of studying, Daniel found himself watching Seongwoo secretly and wondering about his character and upbringing. Several more minutes ticked by like that and before Daniel realized it, an hour had passed without him even turning on the tablet that was sitting in his lap. He turned to it anyway when Seongwoo stopped typing and shifted his head, pretending that he was intently reading something. The sounds of cracking joints and a tired hum came from the other side of the room.

“Daniel~” The way that the VP said his name with such warmth and delight as if it was a friend that had surprised him made Daniel’s heart skip and face heat. “Did you enjoy your free time? What have you been doing?”

“I was just, um, doing some light reading. Yes, it was enjoyable.”

He flushed guiltily, because it had been actually much more enjoyable than any lecture. Watching Seongwoo at work, that was. He was a genius, gorgeous, rich, flirty, stylish, cool, and on top of all that he was even hard-working.

“I’m starting to feel hungry. Shall we get off early and go eat something? I dislike eating alone and I’d like to treat you to celebrate your first day on the job.”

Daniel was surprised to be asked instead of ordered. Most of the day, Seongwoo had ordered him or asked questions that were rhetorical. He considered denying it because he was tired but at the same time it was free food. One of his mottos was not to ever miss on the opportunity for free food.

“I’ll eat anything.”

“There’s several commoner foods that I won’t eat. But I do enjoy jokbal with some soju. Can you eat that?”

“Sure, I can. That sounds good actually.” Daniel was again surprised, smiling so wide his face was about to split surely.

The chaebol could actually stomach regular food. He had been expecting to go to some fancy five star restaurant where they served you a crumb of strange food for a ridiculous price. That was one of his favorite foods even. He loved the idea of it, even if it happened to be with company that made him not so comfortable. However, who would refuse free food on work hours?

 

 

While eating, Daniel took care of everything, anticipating that even if Seongwoo knew how to do it, he would have expected him to do it all. They were still on work hours. Well, technically, he was basically never off of his assistant duties. He was on call and should care for his boss like family whenever they were together. He plated Seongwoo’s food, put side dishes on his spoonful of rice, filled up his soju glass and water cup, passed him napkins. The man hardly blinked an eye and made no move to refuse or do things himself. He didn’t pour Daniel a glass either.

Freaking rich people, don’t know anything about drinking culture, Daniel grumbled inwardly as he poured the soju himself while Seongwoo merely continued to eat.

“Hmm, it’s good~ Did you try it yet?”

Daniel took a shot and slammed the glass down. “Not yet. I was a bit busy.”

“Why? Oh…Because you’re caring for me. Ah, that’s true. Well, you don’t need to for a moment. I didn’t bring you here for you to starve. You look like you eat a lot as well. Eat up. It’s really good,” Seongwoo encouraged with a slightly guilty look, gesturing to the food.

Daniel thankfully went for a piece but it turned out they both wanted it. He let it go. Seongwoo smiled softly as he put it on his plate and told him to take it, but then Daniel put it back. This happened a few times until Seongwoo stubbornly stuffed the piece of meat into his mouth while laughing.

“You’ve got quite the nurturing side there, Daniel. I like that. But eat now. I’ve already had some of this part. It’s the best. Good for your skin. Eat a lot of it and become so flawless that you sparkle.”

Daniel flushed, feeling shy about how this scene looked like it was out of a drama. It was weird for two friends to even be feeding each other, let alone a boss and his subordinate.

“Hyung, that’s enough. You should eat more. You worked hard today,” he said politely around a mouthful of food as he put some more pieces of meat on Seongwoo’s plate.

Then, he poured them both another shot of soju. This time they clinked them together before drinking. Seongwoo made a face and hissed through his teeth. Daniel smiled softly, slightly amused at the wimpy reaction.

“Commoner drinks not really fitting your taste?” he half teased.

The suited man scrunched up his perfectly shaped button nose a couple more times, looking quite comically adorable. “Oh, god no. This stuff is awful. But jokbal goes with soju. That’s the commoner way, as I know it. So I’ll endure.”

Daniel stuffed a new piece of pork in his mouth and chuckled as he chewed. The brunette shivered with the aftershock of the bitter taste.

Daniel lifted his hand and coughed, stifling his laughter and wide grin.

_He’s sometimes cute and funny…_

“What sort of alcohol do you prefer, hyung?”

“Hmm, something sweeter. Champagne or wine or sangria. Something fruity.”

Daniel snorted. “Figures.”

“Neh? What’s that supposed to mean?” For a second, there was a flash of a sulky pout on his face which made him seem much younger.

_He’s not the least bit intimidating right now. Is he getting tipsy? Or does he have natural aegyo?_

Daniel failed to turn his laugh into a cough this time but he did quickly bring it down to a chuckle that wouldn’t offend his boss as much.

“I didn’t mean anything bad by it. Everyone is allowed to have their preferences. I suppose I find it funny that you like things sweet.”

Seongwoo nodded with a somber look, picking his chopsticks at some kimchi. “Ah, maybe it is. From your point of view. An accomplished, genius businessman belonging to a rich family who only drinks sugary things. I suppose that is ironic.”

“A little.”

“I won’t take offense then. It’s good that we’re getting to know each other. Breaking the stereotypes. So, Daniel, how was your first day?”

“Well, I didn’t do much. So, I suppose it was good,” He answered honestly with a shrug.

_Though I would like it if you touched me less and didn’t have such strange requests. Especially, I’d like to be done with the tie fixing._

“That’s nice to hear. Did I tell you that I like your accent? When you talk around me alone, only use your accent in full. Which means, from now on until we split. Tell me about yourself. I wish to hear you talk more.”

Daniel was dumbfounded, mouth dropped open.

“Talk,” Seognwoo pressed, stuffing some more meat in his mouth. “About anything. I want to learn about you.”

“If I refuse to talk about my personal life, will you fire me?”

“Hmm, perhaps?” Seongwoo smirked with the shot glass pressed up to his charmingly shaped bow lips.

He downed it and hissed, shaking his head and scrunching his nose at the bitter aftertaste he extremely disliked.

“I like to get to know my assistants. And I like stories. I’ll share mine maybe if you tell me enough first. Depends on how much of that sexy accent you use.”

_Well, I am curious about him and it will drag out the time that we’ve got to get back to work. It makes sense that if you’re going to work together most of the day everyday that you’d want to get to know each other as well. I don’t suppose there’s any harm in getting to know each other with a couple stories._

Daniel started to talk then, beginning from the earliest time that he could remember. Once he got started, he didn’t stop. He ended up telling Seongwoo his whole life story, though it was boring and at parts rather depressing.

Seongwoo lent a concentrated ear, sometimes commenting on parts that he thought were confusing and acting sympathetic about the stories of being bullied and the times his family fell into poverty. Surprisingly, he was rather quiet and ate diligently.

They finished two bottles of soju and another large heap of meat before leaving. They both had to take taxis home. When he was about to leave, Seongwoo pat his cheek and told him that those bullies were simply jealous because it was clear that he was going to become the hottest man in the universe. Daniel had been planning on telling everything to his friends but at home in his usual hoodie, trainers, and oversized glasses that were not allowed to enter the building, he absently pet his sleeping cats while staring up at the ceiling, unable to get Seongwoo or his tons of compliments off his mind.

_Was he being genuine or is he merely that playful and blunt? Why does that question bother me more tonight than previously?_

His friends were angry with him the next day because he hadn’t answered them the night before so they had been terrified that the boss had abducted or killed him. He made up an excuse that Ori was sick, unable to say that he was thinking about his boss all night.

 

 

“Is there something bothering you, Daniel?”

“Neh? No, hyung. Why would you think so?”

“You seem distracted, that’s all. And you keep glancing at your phone.”

“Oh, sorry. I shouldn’t use this during work hours. I’ll shut it off.”

“No, no. That’s fine. I wasn’t meaning that. You should keep your phone on. What if there’s some emergency situation? Plus, you’re free to do as you wish, remember? I’ve got nothing for you to do at the moment. You fixed all the issues already. You’re quite a wiz with computers.”

“Yes, well, that is my major, hyung. There’s nothing to be surprised about there. You’re the one who is a literal genius.”

He chuckled softly, finding the intimidating man oddly cute. As ever, the compliments made him jittery and flushed.

_He noticed that the VP’s dark blue tie was again crooked. How many times does a tie get crooked in one day all on its own? He must be moving it when I’m not looking his way so that he can ask me to fix it. Does it amuse him to be annoying or does he want me to be close to him that bad? Or does he just enjoy being cared for? I wonder if all other assistants were treated like this…_

He stood up, leaving his phone with the peculiar messages from Jihoon that he’d been pondering over how to respond to. Seongwoo appeared slightly taken aback as he approached him without being asked but smiled gratefully and pressed his chest forward with his prominent chin held up so Daniel could fix the tie to perfection. When he was finished, he noticed that Seongwoo’s hair was sticking up and flattened it, saving himself a trip across the room. He glanced down to see that Seongwoo’s cup was empty.

“More coffee?”

“Oh, I’m out. I hadn’t noticed. Yes, coffee please.”

“Huh. So rich people can say please. If you said thank you as well, the world would be over,” he joked, making the boss slightly pout in that youthful disgruntled way he had.

“Thank you~ Well? No crumbling walls.”

“Right. Not yet.”

Daniel turned, both of them sharking in slight chuckles and comfortable smiles. Daniel didn’t have to force that part.

It had been two weeks into the job. Daniel had grown used to his duties and to Seongwoo himself, finding the man much quirkier and charming in a cute, amusing fashion rather than intimidating, weird, or annoying. He enjoyed the job now that he had been given some IT related tasks. He didn’t mind being touched or touching the boss so much either. The VP was attractive and if he was interested in him, he seemed content not to make any bold moves to change their relationship.

He’d been waiting for it but no suspiciously intimate moves had happened. Daniel figured that he might have misjudged him. Maybe he was merely naturally friendly with his assistants rather than interested in him.

When he returned, Seongwoo was observing him with his chin resting inside his folded hands, a slight, almost goofy smile on his handsome face. Daniel blew on the cup in case he hadn’t done it enough already and then set it on the desk, fighting with his quirking lip corners. Usually Seongwoo would reach for it right away. However, this time his eyes remained fixated on him as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.

Daniel sheepishly scratched his neck, looking bashfully away. “W-what is it, hyung? You’re staring more than normal…”

“Hmm, didn’t realize I stared enough for you to notice. Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m still amazed by your face, I guess. How nicely you cleaned up without the glasses and dusty curtain. This time there’s another reason. You seem upset. Would you like to talk about it? I don’t have anything pressing right now.”

Daniel looked down, ears reddening, biting his lip. He was hesitant to reply.

“Sorry, hyung. I don’t want to bother you. It’s nothing serious. Just, my friend acting a bit weird…”

“Ah, how so? You know what. I’m bored of working for now anyway. You can’t get any studying done with this issue on your mind. Why don’t you tell me the story as I drink my coffee, hmm?”

Daniel shook his head and hands succinctly, heating up worse. “It really doesn’t bother me that much, hyung—”

“Daniel, sit,” Seongwoo hissed out, handsome face taking on a sharp edge, his tone no nonsense.

“Yes, hyung,” Daniel responded immediately, sitting in the chair in front of the desk for visitors. “Well, to start, um… I have this close friend that I’ve known for a long time. His name is Jihoon. We play games and wrestle and board together. He’s usually really cool. These days though it seems like he’s being almost…jealous? Like he’s trying to monopolize my time. He gets grumpy if I talk about work. He keeps asking when I’m getting off, how much longer it’s going to last. He wants me to quit working here because he thinks the job is strange and that you’re up to something…”

Seongwoo’s expression remained cool and thoughtful. He sipped his coffee, hummed, licked his lip in that frazzling way, and repeated a couple times, eyes staring off.

“Hmm…Does he look at you differently when you’re together? Treat you differently?”

“He’s a bit more physical, I guess. And he stares at me with a dorky grin. If I look at him for more than a few seconds, he looks down and gets shy all of a sudden. It’s weird.”

A few drinks later, Seongwoo’s brows unfurrowed and his eyes lightened. “Seems like your friend likes you.”

“What? No, that’s nonsense. It couldn’t possibly be. We talked about girls a lot…”

“Maybe he didn’t realize until after you had your make-over how attractive you are. Now he’s questioning his feelings. He doesn’t want you working here because he’s intimidated by me. I believe that’s why.”

“Threatened by you? Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Because I’m a living work of art.” He smiled, striking a cool, regal pose deserving of a magazine cover, but ten times more pompous.

Daniel snorted and covered his mouth, stifling a laugh from coming out. Seongwoo laughed as well, looking slightly embarrassed and quite cute. It was funny because Seongwoo’s confidence level as it turned out wasn’t that ridiculously high. He used it as a joke mostly or to bluff. In reality, he was much more likable than his initial impression.

“I would say just kidding but it’s the truth. Anyway, your friend is likely going to become more possessive and awkward with you. You might have to have a talk with him if you’re not interested in him that way.”

Daniel shook his head vehemently. “I’m not. He’s not the sort of guy that I go for.”

Seongwoo’s smile widened and he chuckled huskily. His eyes became more hypnotizing than ever, twinkling with mischief. Daniel gulped nervously, clasping his hands together, wishing to free his eyes from the other’s but somehow unable to even though it had a terrible effect on him.

“What sort of guys do you go for then?”

Daniel’s hands grew damp, his heart skipped, and his face heated. “Um…the sort that are smart and mature, I guess…”

“Hmm. I see.”

_What do you see? I wish you wouldn’t see. It’s like he can peer right through me as if I’m made of glass…_

Seongwoo’s eyes shifted to the coffee as he went to pick it up and finally Daniel was free. He looked down at his hands, taking shaky breaths as quiet and gently as he could, embarrassed that eye contact with his boss had taken his breath away for a moment. After a minute of sipping on his coffee and humming at the sweet taste, the VP spoke in a slightly warmer tone than usual.

“Daniel, it’s now been half a month since we started working together. I’m not sure if you recall all the clauses of your contract, but one of them is to occasionally come to my house when I need. It’s become somewhat of a mess beyond what this lazy boss of yours is able to manage alone. I was thinking what if you helped me make dinner and cleaned the house?”

“Together?”

Daniel felt weirded out slightly by that word. He was Seongwoo’s assistant. Everything that was on that list of duties he thought that he was supposed to do for the other. He recalled Seongwoo saying that later on after he was comfortable that he’d ask him to stay in his house and cook and clean for him. The idea to be a maid for a rich man had sounded slightly appalling then but after getting to know Seongwoo a bit, who was so busy, clumsy, easily distracted, and clearly been spoiled and waited on his whole life so he didn’t know how to do things for himself, it seemed as if he were helping the company.

If an accident happened to the VP, it would affect the workload of others below him, possibly the stocks in the company would drop as well. Doing little things that ensured that the boss was protected from harm was good for everyone. He preferred to think of himself as a body guard of a special sort.

The idea of taking care of Seongwoo’s housework wasn’t as jarring as before.

“Well, I figured you would be uncomfortable if I asked you to do all the work though the ideal is that you’d do it for me so I can properly rest. Seeing as I let you rest while I’m working. Like a trade-off.”

“Ah, well, I see what you mean and I agree. You don’t need to help me, hyung. Just tell me how you would like things done and watch over as I do it the first few times to correct me if I’m doing something wrong. I don’t mind it.

I rather enjoy cooking and cleaning. My father wasn’t around much from the time I was younger and my mom worked a lot to support my schooling and hobbies, so I took care of that sort of thing often. It’s been awhile since I live by myself but it’s not like I’ve forgotten how to do any of it. I’ve gotten rusty so it will be a good chance for me to practice.”

_For my future live-in boyfriend, should I ever have one. It might be fun to cook, like we’re playing house. I’m curious what his home looks like. I bet it’s huge and immaculate and full of art. It probably looks like some sort of castle inside instead of a normal apartment._

“So, things are settled then? You’re sure you’re ready to come to my place? You understand that you would likely be staying over?”

_Ah, is that so? I wonder why. But he did say that that happens. Ah, right. Something about productivity, saving time with the commute. Well, we both will be going to work tomorrow and my clothes are here. As long as he has a shower and an extra place to sleep, hopefully not just the couch._

Daniel tilted his head, wondering why Seongwoo sounded so serious and looked apprehensive. “Yes, I’m sure? Some cooking and cleaning, spend the night, and then come to work together. My clothes are here already and I can live one night without going to my place. I don’t have any particular schedules either.”

Seongwoo sat back in his chair, noticeably less stiff, a gorgeous smile softening and warming his face.

“Ah, that’s a relief. You don’t seem worried or uncomfortable with the idea. That’s good. It was a good idea to give you time to adjust instead of inviting you over right away.

We won’t go beyond what the contract states then, I assure you. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, you can return to your home and we can make amends to the contract. This is merely the standard with my past assistants. However, that does not mean that I’m some tyrant that pushes their agenda and doesn’t consider a person’s boundaries and personal tastes.”

_Okay, this conversation is going in a really weird direction. Why do I feel like I’m missing a part of the equation here? He’s such a mysterious guy… Though I suppose that is a large part of his alluring charm. Should I ask? Or just see where it goes? Well, usually I go with the flow and it has worked out with this job thus far._

“I’m sure that I can meet your expectations, hyung. I’m not the picky sort. I’ll try my best in all things that you need me to do. Anyway, it is my job to assist you and make your life easier. For the sake of your health and the prosperity of the company.”

“For the prosperity of the company, huh?” Seongwoo repeated, chuckling as he set down the nearly empty cup. “Pretty words. Though I wonder if you can follow up on them. You will try to meet my expectations and satisfy me, then? We will have to see. I’m at least looking forward to seeing how you go about attempting that. Let’s get back to work, shall we? Unless you have some other problem you’d like to talk about?”

_Well, the only problem is that you licking your lips and that sort of suggestive way you talk in that silky, melted chocolate tone of yours has got me hard again. But it’s not like I can bring up that issue. That would be most inappropriate, not to mention humiliating._

Daniel forced a smile, keeping his hands locked and pressed over his aching, stiff groin. “There’s nothing, hyung. Thank you for listening to my silly, adolescent drama. I’ll take your advice to heart. Though I do hope that my friend has not developed romantic feelings for me, because that will make things awkward between us. I simply don’t see him that way.”

“That’s…good to hear.”

“Neh?”

Seongwoo bit his lip, forcing himself to quit smiling. Daniel noticed that his ears were tinted red and he was staring unusually hard at the computer, clicking his mouse eccentrically. He was trying to appear busy. It seemed he was embarrassed at what he said for some reason.

_Huh, never would I thought I’d ever hear that confident man stuttering and being shy. That makes him seem quite cute…Ah, I’m in big trouble. He’s so kissable sometimes…_

“Ah, I just mean that it’s good that you um…care for your friend that much. I wish I had a friend that I was so close to. Usually if someone likes me and I don’t feel the same, I basically cut off ties with them. It’s sort of my rule. It’s not that I don’t want to get close to someone, but I don’t think they should get close to me since I can’t give them what they want. Not right now. I’m not fit. I’m not a…romantic person. Let’s put it that way.”

Daniel tilted his head the opposite way from before, catching Seongwoo glancing at him for a second and hiding a smile behind his hand as he coughed. Daniel knew it was because he likely looked like a puppy then, as Seongwoo had said several times already. At least once a day, in fact. Luckily, it wasn’t the first time that he heard it, so he was used to it rather than offended. Seongwoo said that he reminded him of a fluffy, hyperactive Samoyed puppy. He didn’t really see it but at least the dog was cute, so he took it as a compliment.

_How whipped are you? Stop the blushing and heart skipping every time he gives you a compliment, even an unspoken one. It’s pitiful. How can you have this much of a humongous crush on your boss already?_

“Weren’t we talking about friends here? Why did you mention romance? Do you not have any close friend or close lovers? For how long?”

“Hmm, well in the case of friends, pretty much my whole life. My only close friend is Jisung, my driver whom you met once. As for lovers, well…It’s been a lot longer than you would suspect. I’ll say that.”

He flushed lightly and chuckled. Daniel grew mesmerized by the clear sight of Seongwoo’s profile as he laughed and blushed. He was so starkly gorgeous that Daniel forgot to breathe and didn’t blink, so as not to miss a second of that fleeting, rare image. A couple seconds later, Seongwoo’s impassively chic mask was on, his pretty smile faded, his dark, round eyes losing that attractive, warm crescent shape. He appeared much older and more unapproachable.

_But never, ever is he unappealing. In order to look that handsome, we’d have to be reborn._

“Forget about that. I’m too busy for a lover anyway. I’m fine the way things are. Sorry if I brought you down. I’m not searching for pity. I’ll get back to work now. Do as you wish, Daniel. I’ll tell you when I’m ready to go home. If you need to go out before then, let me know.”

_It sounds like he’s not really okay and that he’s asking me to give him space, leave him alone, and stop asking about it. Why does he seem so pitiful? Has it been a long time since he’s had a lover? He said he’s the lonely sort. Why doesn’t he have a lover when he’s this attractive and rich and smart?_

_I mean, he’s a bit intimidating and arrogant and blunt, but he’s not that hatable that people wouldn’t approach him despite of that. His looks and status alone are enough to brush the faults in his personality aside. Is there some reason that he drives people away that want to be his lover despite that he’s lonely and wishes for one?_

Daniel felt overwhelmed by his sudden urge to give the strangely lonely, gloomy seeming business man a hug from behind. He stood up and bowed to the boss.

“I’ll go home then quickly and prepare things to sleep over. I should at least get a toothbrush and pajamas. I’ll return within an hour. Will you…”

“I’ll be fine. You may go.”

Daniel was slightly taken aback by the curt, cold response. He decided not to take it personally. He had somehow unknowingly opened up some sort of deep wound in the boss. He merely wasn’t in a good mood because of that. He would be sure to be careful about talking about romance with him. That was the first topic that Daniel learned he had to be cautious about approaching.

_I rather like that I’ve learned something about him. To see his lonely side and know that he doesn’t have many that he’s close to on top of how he can be clumsy, funny, cute, shy and needy. It makes him seem more human. More approachable._

_Sure, he’s incredibly handsome, a genius, talented, and he’s rich. Sure he’s from a whole different world that I can only imagine or see in dramas. Still, if he’s not so different from us commoners when I think of these other sides of his personality and his realistic problems. It’s as if the gap between us got smaller all of a sudden._

“Hyung, you know…I’m working for you now so I can’t say that we’re equals at all. There’s an age and class difference. Plus a humongous experience and IQ difference. But you know…if you feel like you want someone to talk to and hang out with, you can request that of me. I can be your friend from time to time. Not just your assistant and go-to IT man.”

They both appeared shocked that this had come out of Daniel’s mouth out of nowhere and were awkwardly stumbling over what to say after that, conflicted about how to act now this line between employees had been abruptly crossed. Daniel fidgeted and heated up, glancing at the golden name plate, inwardly screaming and slapping his brain. Seongwoo’s fingers paused over the keyboard with his eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

“Um…Thanks, Daniel. I’ll keep that offer in mind. Go on. Don’t make me wait for you to come back. I might finish this in less than an hour at the rate I’m going.”

He smiled slightly before returning to the computer, typing rapidly. Daniel bowed again and whipped around, walking briskly out of the room. He closed the door and buried his red face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment.

_Why did I say that? Ugh, I looked so childish, asking my boss to befriend me, what the fuck…Things were going well until I made it awkward. I should have just left him alone with his sadness. I just thought…I talked to him about everything about myself basically but he’s only told me 10% about himself…_

 

“It smells good but are you sure that if you cook it that high that it won’t burn?”

“Hyung, if you’re unable to trust me in your kitchen and you refuse to sit down and rest like you’re supposed to, why don’t you take over and I’ll rest in your place instead, huh?” Daniel lightly snapped, looking over his shoulder at the boss who was dressed casually in sweats and a black T-shirt with his hair loose and still wet from the shower.

The smell of peach surrounded him, one of Daniel’s favorite scents. He was already on edge once Seongwoo came out looking like that nearly an hour ago, looking tempting and soft and total boyfriend material. With his face bare, his pale skin glowing, and his charming moles and beautiful sparkling eyes with the lashes that went on for days more apparent.

Daniel didn’t know what to do with himself. His heart had been beating erratically, his hands were sweaty and shaky, and he became jumpy and anxious whenever Seongwoo suddenly popped up at his side without warning. Anything, even the scent drifting across the air or a glance of his fingers on something spiked his arousal.

_Stop attacking me, you gorgeous beast! I’m going to lose a hand here if you keep doing that! There should be a rule that insanely gorgeous people need to keep a safe distance from us ugly commoners. I mean, normal people. Jeez, now I’m thinking and calling myself the way he does._

_You’re becoming irrevocably whipped, Daniel. DON’T. He’s not the sort of person you should ever like. He’s out of your league and he’s an eccentric weirdo, not to mention he’s your freaking boss. Don’t get fooled because he’s only a year younger than you and can sometimes look really cute and approachable, triggering you into a gay panic._

_He’s the last person you want to develop a crush on because it could simply never be. Keep professional and keep your hands to yourself and your feelings in check until you get a better, more normal job. You should be in IT yet here you are cleaning his place and cooking for him like a live-in maid. It’s odd! Don’t even think it’s enjoyable because you feel like his boyfriend taking care of him. Don’t expect anything that isn’t going to happen because you’ll just bring disappointment to yourself._

The on-edge younger stiffened as the completely at-ease elder pressed up behind him and reached around. He stared down in shock as Seongwoo’s hands reached downward, making him instantly hard and heated.

“Hyung, w-what are you doing?!” he nearly shouted.

“I’m fixing the apron, obviously. It’s untied. Did you think I was going to grope you? Silly jumpy Daniel.” He chuckled softly as he tied the ribbon securely to Daniel’s stomach, his chest vibrating pleasantly against Daniel’s back, feeling small and soft.

“N-no…I thought...that um… something else, not that though, definitely not thinking or expecting that at all…”

_You are such an idiot, Daniel! Chill out before you get figured out!_

Seongwoo snickered, breathing against the back of his neck in a husky whisper. Daniel bit down on his lip, swallowing a groan, a delicious tingle travelling down his spine, his groin tightening to a painful level.

_Oh, good God, that's so nice and hot..._

“I won’t do that just yet. We should at least eat first.”

“N-neh? Y-you’re m-messing with me, right?”

Seongwoo merely moved away to get some dishes, not giving him a proper response.

“Hyung~” he whined, feeling that he needed desperately to know that very moment what Seongwoo meant by that statement.

He flintily looked over his shoulder. “It seems that you either didn’t clearly read through the contract before signing it or you forgot some very important terms, Daniel.”

“N-no, I didn’t. I didn’t! I know exactly what you’re talking about. I was just messing with you. Revenge, you know.”

He laughed awkwardly, turning back to the kimchi friend rice he was stirring until it turned slightly golden.  

Daniel ate dinner faster than Seongwoo on purpose. He went to go take a shower and while he was in the bathroom, he called Sungwoon while the water was running.

“Hyung, are you home now?” he whispered, crouched on the toilet, praying that his voice wouldn’t be heard and that Seongwoo was still in the kitchen eating.

“It’s pretty late. So yes, I am. I was just about to eat some ramyun.”

“Well, it’s going to have to wait. I’m in an emergency situation and I need you to do me a favor.”

“Hmm, if I abandon my noodles now, they’ll be soggy. Can’t you give me like just five min—”

“Hyung! Emergency!” he hissed. “You don’t know what that word means? Was your English THAT terrible?”

“Eh, I know what it means. Alright, alright. Calm down, you big baby. What do you need?” Sungwoon let out a sad sigh, likely mourning his bloated ramyun.

“I need you to go to my room and check the contract details for something. It's on my desk.”

“Okay. I’m going now. What sort of something though?”

“There should be something in the duties about what is expected of me when I go over to his place. That’s where I’m at now.”

“Ah, really? How is it?”

“It’s freaking huge and super nice, of course. He’s in the elite class, after all. Plus, you know, he’s a visual god basically. Everything looks like it’s been in a catalogue or like an art gallery in New York. I was cleaning earlier and I was seriously terrified to touch anything because what if I scratch or drop it and have to pay for it from my salary? All of the tech is the latest from Samsung too. The TV is the 3D one that bends and you can use it like a touch screen. Do you know how expensive those are? More than my apartment is worth even. Ridiculous.”

“Sounds wonderful to me. Are you allowed to use any of it?”

“I think so? He’s never once told me there’s something that I’m not allowed to use or do as long as he’s got no task for me. I dusted and vacuumed and sprayed down the bathroom. Then, he asked me to cook more ‘commoner food’ for him. The most commoner thing I could think of that he had lying around his kitchen was kimchi fried rice.”

“Aw, come on. You fed him that? Yours isn’t even that good.” Sungwoon clicked his tongue in a disappointed, condescending fashion.

Daniel pouted, offended. “Hey, it’s not bad though. He really seemed to like it.”

“Eh~ That’s either because he’s never had a high quality dish to compare it to or he’s being nice to you. No way could your mediocre kimchi friend rice suit that classy man’s taste.”

“Hmm, next time I should look up and practice how to cook steaks. That suits him better, right?”

“Yeah. Steaks or lobster or snow crab or Beijing duck. Something expensive and fancy. He’d probably like that better. So how is it? Playing maid to your hunky boss.”

“It’s okay—Hey, I’m NOT a maid and he’s just a boss! Don’t make him sound like a piece of meat.”

“Pfft. Like you’re going to really deny that you’re into him? Niel, if you weren’t attracted to him honestly, then I would have you taken to get a thorough check-up. There’s no one alive that would even think of that man as ‘mildly attractive’, alright? He’s fine as hell. Have you given him your flower yet?”

“Shut the fuck up! That’s why I need you to check the contract. Do you have it?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it. I’m reading through, so take a chill pill. But, I don’t…see…ah, maybe this is it? On the third page, mid-way down. There’s information about you basically living with him if you’re comfortable with it?”

“Yeah, that’s the right page, I think. Look through there and check the wording carefully. Is there anything about needing to sleep in the same room as him or about…being intimate?”

“You mean is he there a statement about boning him? Hmm. There DOES seem to be something here. That the assistant would spend an occasional intimate two to three hours a week to be agreed upon by the parties in the future. It says that you will be given your own room, but you are not exempt or forbidden from spending some time in his room. Looking at all of this. You know what I think…”

“W-what? Something’s weird about this contract, right?” Daniel stuttered, pressing his hand to his thumping heart.

“Yeah, something weird about it indeed. You should have read more carefully and told him you needed time to think about it. You basically signed up to be his live-in boyfriend, not just his assistant. Which means there might be some expectation to at least kiss, maybe even as far as sex.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, his fingers digging into his chest. “Shit. Seriously? You think so too?”

“Yeah, that’s how it reads to me. So, um…What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean? I’m going to refuse to be intimate or sleep in his room, that’s what! I can clean and cook but I draw the line at letting him stick his sausage in my oven!”

“Eh, but why? I mean, you already signed. It’s your fault for being careless about reading things. It’s not like he tricked you. It’s written right here, though he was being delicate with his language choice. He’s attractive and not a total asshole. He’s into you and he’s been nice to you. It would be another benefit of the job. Staying in that fancy place, getting regularly laid, losing your V-card finally. I’ll stop teasing you then and you can relieve years of pent up frustrations. You can gain experience in IT, being an assistant, and in sex as well. Isn’t this a win-win? If I were you, I wouldn’t lose my job over a small bump like that.”

“You’re fucking crazy you know that? It’s not a win-win, it’s a lose-lose! How can I give up my precious first time to a guy I barely know as a contract clause?”

“Hmm, there are way worse ways to lose it. You could be drunk with a stranger in a dingy hotel room and you forgot to use a condom and don’t recall the guy’s name. Like me.”

Daniel winced. “Ew. That’s….”

“Fucked up? Yeah, I guess. If you don’t want to lose it that way or you’d rather wait to be a forty year old gay virgin and get laughed at by your future first boyfriend, go ahead. Be my guest. Don’t bone Mr. Rich, Gorgeous, and Fantastic but lose your job and become that instead, but a jobless version.”

“Ugh…Don’t try to rationalize me into this. You’re insane. Even if he’s….attractive mildly…and he’s not a huge fifty asshole…It’s still wrong. To give him my virginity…”

Sungwoon laughed brightly. “You act like it’s some precious thing. It’s really just a nuisance. The first time is usually awkward and painful and embarrassing. You might as well just get it overwith with someone who is older and experienced. He probably won’t fire you for being bad at it. And if you’re going to stay at his house in the future, then that’s lots of chances for him to teach you how to do it properly? Win-win, buddy. Telling you.”

Daniel shook his head, flushing furiously. “I hate how you’re getting to me gradually. This is starting to make sense…”

“It does, right? Because I’m a freaking genius, man. Anyway, maybe he’ll be okay with just some cuddling and kissing. You could always ask about it. It’s important that you’re on the same page. If you’re not comfortable with something, just tell him honestly. Then, see how much intimacy he’s hoping for or used to and work it out from there. Whatever you do though, don’t lose this job, man.”

“Alright. You’re right. I don’t want to lose this job and it’s not like he’s unreasonable or flat-out demanding sexual intercourse. Hmm, I need to think about it and get myself calmed down. He made it sound like something was going to happen after dinner…”

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Daniel stepped out in a purple shirt and black sweat pants, drying his wet, pale blonde hair. For fifteen full minutes Sungwoon had debated with him until he was almost convinced that sleeping with his boss should that truly be what he wanted tonight was a good idea. He was afraid that refusing would mean losing his job before he had the first salary and Sungwoon insisted that losing his V-card was necessary.

He would be flat out lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Seongwoo or that he hadn’t fantasized about doing some intimate things with him. It wasn’t like they were in some conservative country where he needed to be dating the person that he had his first time with. As long as they were both attracted and not complete strangers and approached each other with gentleness and care and respect, what did it matter?

It was his boss and it was a contract term he’d agreed upon. He was embarrassed to admit that he’d stupidly signed something without reading it. If he refused, then surely Seongwoo would feel disappointed and mock or scold him, wouldn’t he? He didn’t wish to appear dumb or immature in front of him somehow.

He decided that should the opportunity come up, it would be best if he pretended like he’d known about it the whole time and go along with what he wished. He hoped that Seongwoo would be a kind lover, at least, if he wanted to go beyond hugs and kisses. He’d heard that it could hurt terribly even when being slow and careful.

He couldn’t tell him that he had never done this either though. That was embarrassing at his age. Surely Seongwoo would laugh and comment about him being cute, which he detested.

He was determined to appear cool and casual when he went to Seongwoo’s room. However, he was thrown off, becoming a nervous wreck when he saw that Seongwoo was sitting in bed, wearing nothing but a white robe, bare, shapely legs crossed comfortably on the blankets.

Daniel gulped, staring at his exposed skin. He was so flawlessly beautiful and naturally sensual it set off bombs inside him. He became turned on instantly, steaming at the ears. He was half tempted to jump next to him like an eager puppy or flee like a terrified dear in front of headlights. Seongwoo smiled softly at him, eyes showing patience, understanding, and slight amusement. He reached over and pat the empty side of the bed.

“I’ve got Netflix here. You said you enjoy watching movies, right? I haven’t seen that many because I’ve always been busy and in my free time, I think of watching one but never know what’s good. If you have a favorite or a movie that you haven’t seen yet, let’s watch it together before sleeping. Ah, I set up your room already by the way. It’s just across from mine. You can do what you wish with it. If you feel like sleeping, that’s fine.”

“Ah, it is late but, um…I think a movie sounds like a good idea.”

He honestly didn’t think that he’d be able to get some sleep. He was half relieved and half disappointed. He thought that Seongwoo maybe went around his home in a robe and he’d misinterpreted the signals. Maybe he’d merely been joking or he wasn’t thinking of Daniel in that way yet.

_All that panicking and debating had been for nothing. I guess he won’t be expecting to lay me…I’ll save my V-card for another day, I suppose. This bothersome thing…_

He sat cross-legged on the bed. For twenty minutes they flipped through movies and ended up deciding on a romantic comedy. Daniel was pleasantly amused that Seongwoo also liked chick flicks like he did. His favorite movie was apparently the Notebook which he’d seen something like a hundred times and still cried about. That was totally outside of his expectation.

“If this one has a sad scene and you need a shoulder to cry on, I’ll lend you mine.” Daniel brought his shoulder forward and pat it with a wide grin.

“Yours is so broad, I only need to rent half of one,” the boss joked back.

Daniel bit his lip and flushed, recalling several times in the past that Seongwoo had lingered there with heated eyes and commented about the broadness. He’s thought that Seongwoo had a thing for guys with large bodies and broad shoulders. That had been one of the many reasons he’d felt as if he were getting signals the guy was into him.

“Just out of curiosity, what type do you usually go for? I read some things on the news, but surely…”

“That’s true. All of it. I’m usually attracted to a certain sort of type. Those assistants that I took before. They weren’t merely assistants, as you’ve guessed and read about. They were something like contracted boyfriends. They were tall like you but much skinnier and prettier and smaller. That’s my usual type. I’m not sure why I first felt drawn to you. I guess my type is changing or you’re just that special.”

Daniel glanced at Seongwoo’s soft smile as he basically confessed that he’d hired him because he was attracted to him and wanted a contracted boyfriend more than a mere assistant.

“About um…The part about being intimate while spending the night. Um, hyung…”

“Ah, you finally recalled about it? There I was worried that you had signed without reading clearly. I would have felt bad…”

He rolled on his side, resting up on his elbow and lifting a leg, smirking erotically. The robe slipped far down his chest and revealed one shapely, pale leg. Daniel’s eyes traced his skin eagerly as he pressed down on the growing lump in his pants. The pose and the way he was dressed was incredibly enticing that he hadn’t been able to focus on the movie thus far. Not to mention, that sensual, playful expression…

He flushed, feeling ashamed that it was true. He didn’t wish to embarrass himself and hurt his pride further, so he lied, “No, I wouldn’t do something so foolish! I was a little confused but if it’s something that you need, then…”

“Then? Anything I need goes? You should have at least asked for details. Though, I suppose you’re different from who I’ve met before. Those people were professionals but you’re a mere student. You’ve never been in a situation where you needed to discuss terms of intimacy.

Well, rest assured that this is your lucky day. I’m not rough or into anything weird. I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to do. If you aren’t attracted to me, we don’t have to do anything more but sleep together.”

“Not anything? Not even cuddling?”

Seongwoo chuckled. “Not even then. Though it sounds like that’s what you’d like. I wasn’t planning to do anything intimate with you in the beginning, just for the record. I was merely to lazy to cut out that detail from the contract. I figured you’d put up a fuss about it, but you didn’t, which was interesting. I figured you had your reasons. Was it that you’re curious about it? Are you attracted to me?”

“Um…Well…I…” he couldn’t say that he wasn’t. “Wouldn’t anyone be?” he muttered, flushing and staring at his folded legs.

Seongwoo laughed softly, those intense, amused, warm eyes watching him. “I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t care about anyone, Niel. I care about you. If you don’t mind, would you like to try cuddling the rest of the movie? If it’s too much too fast, let me know and we’ll forget about it.”

He hesitated for several seconds and then simply nodded, face like a steamed tomato, heart about to leap out of his chest. Seongwoo patted the spot next to him and gestured for him to come over. Daniel turned around, lied on his side, and shyly scooted back. He didn’t have enough courage somehow to press up to Seongwoo’s body. He closed his eyes tight and held his breath, body tense until Seongwoo slid the rest of the way, gently pressing his chest to his back and wrapping an arm carefully around his stomach, his cool, pointy nose against his neck.

“How’s this? Is this okay? Daniel, say something. You’re not dead, are you? It’s just a hug.”

Seongwoo chuckled with amusement, sitting up enough to see that Daniel had his eyes squeezed shut and his face was concerningly red. Seongwoo rubbed his tummy and nuzzled his groomed, golden, slightly wet hair.

“Relax, Daniel. I’m not some tiger dragging you to my lair to eat you. I won’t do more than this unless you ask me to. Open your eyes. You’re missing the movie.”

 

Rated M from here, just warning you~

 

Seongwoo continued to rub his tummy while gently embracing him, his head propped up on a pillow so he could see the TV over Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel merely pretended to watch the movie. He couldn’t focus on anything but the hot, enticing hand on his body spiking his arousal and the way his lithe body rose and fell from behind.

He subtly stretched and shifted until their lower bodies and legs were touching. Seongwoo took that as a subtle sign he was allowed to be a bit more intimate. He wrapped his legs around Daniel and rubbed their bare feet together, his hand moving in to his shirt to rub his abs. Daniel gasped and bit his lip, holding back a groan. Seongwoo heard it and smirked, getting gradually bolder at the clear sign of arousal. His hands circled lower and his lips pressed slow and soft along his neck.

“H-hyung…I thought you weren’t going to do anything…” the nervous blonde stuttered out, breath hitching and letting out a soft moan as Seongwoo pressed his hard member into his behind and lowered his hand to tease the waist of his pants.

“I haven’t. I’m not doing anything. Yet,” he replied wickedly. “You’re sending me all these signals, however, that are quite hard to resist, Niel. A cute, willing man in my bed who gets aroused by some simple cuddling? That’s difficult to not be tempted by. I can still stop now. If you wish…”

Daniel couldn’t bring himself to tell his boss to stop for some reason. It was feeling too amazing and he was curious what other things would feel like. Sungwoon’s advice kept playing in his head.

_You’re attracted to him and so is he. He’s experienced and seems good with his hands. He promised you can stop whenever you want. Why not just go for it, at least some kissing and foreplay? You truly could do far worse. You need to learn these someday and he seems like as good of a teacher as any._

Daniel rolled on his back and wrapped his arms around Seongwoo’s neck, lightly pulling his head towards him with all the courage he could manage. Seongwoo smiled wide, eyes heated with desire before eagerly leaning down, his hand sliding up Daniel’s chest towards his peck. He groped Daniel’s chest as he slowly kissed his face all over.

Daniel’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly, gripping the collar of the robe, his face flushing deeply. Seongwoo chuckled, kissing him painstakingly slowly everywhere but his lips, his finger caressing his chest around his perky, aching nipple. Daniel whined, writhed, and chased his lips, wanting to be kissed and touched properly the more aroused he was, forgetting about his earlier hesitations and shyness.

Seongwoo teased him for a painful minute more, seeming incredibly amused. Daniel hissed sharply and choked out a moan when the boss finally touched his nipple with his thumb. Right after, the elder firmly pressed their lips together. Daniel kissed back, feeling shy and awkward at first.

As his arousal spiked with the way Seongwoo rubbed his thigh with his own and played with his pert nipple, his kisses back became bolder. After curiously exploring every part of his mouth and discovering the patterns of the way they both kissed, Seongwoo teased the part between the younger’s plump lips with his tongue. Daniel eagerly parted his lips and waited, holding his breath, hearing his pounding heart clearly.

When Seongwoo slid his sweet, silky tongue inside, Daniel felt as if he’d entered Paradise. It was not his first deep kiss, but he’d never been kissed like THAT. Seongwoo was an expert. He knew what he was doing and controlled their tongue play with delicate, sensual movements that made the kiss the hottest, sweetest, most addictive ever.

Daniel turned his head and opened his mouth wider, pulling Seongwoo’s head down, threading his fingers in his hair, eagerly flicking his tongue on the other’s in invitation. He didn’t let the man pull away for several minutes because he didn’t wish for the amazing kisses to end. Seongwoo obliged him, sliding and twisting his tongue slowly inside his mouth as his fingers grated along his stomach.

Daniel gasped and moaned wontonly, pressing up into his touch and shivering, furious heat spreading through his body. His insides were deliciously twisted, his groin screaming for attention, his entire body hot and tingly.

Seongwoo sucked on his tongue as he pulled down his trainers to reveal his bulging, leaking cock. Daniel was embarrassed by the way it sprang to life, saluting him like it was in front of the captain reporting for duty. A thick, husky chuckle came from Seongwoo’s throat as he looked down at it. He continued to stroke the eager blonde’s greedy, begging tongue as he glanced at his cock and curiously caressed it.

Daniel moaned harshly and jerked up in surprise, his loins set on fire. Seongwoo soothingly pressed with his palm, pushing the other’s hips back to the bed and kissing him more sweetly. It had a miraculous calming effect.

Daniel panted and moaned against the other’s swollen mouth, eyes closing again, huffing as if he’d just ran a marathon. Seongwoo caressed his cheek and sensually kissed him as he rotated with firm pressure. Daniel subtly rocked into his hand, the pressure on his sensitive skin making his ache somewhat relieved. He hummed thickly in pleasure.

Daniel whined when Seongwoo slid off suddenly several minutes later, ceasing all contact. He straddled him on his knees, untying the belt on his robe. Daniel bit his fingers, watching in bashful awe as Seongwoo slowly stripped off the white cloth and tossed it off the bed. His naked, pale body was a sight to behold. Daniel felt as if he needed to ask where he should be making a donation because surely it wasn’t alright to see a masterpiece for free.

Seongwoo simply knelt and smiled down at him, allowing himself to be ogled without a hint of shame in his body. Daniel admired his confidence and wished he looked half that flawless.

“Enjoying the view, Niel?” Seongwoo asked with a playful grin.

“Y-yes, hyung, very much so…” he admitted shly behind his fingers, eyes returning to Seongwoo’s molten, onyx orbs that had never looked more dangerous and predatorial.

“It’s not a display where you have to look but not touch, you know,” he teased, slowly licking his lips in the most purposefully enticing manner.

“Ah, hmm, that’s true, but um…Where to start…” Daniel awkwardly replied, eyes darting around to each part of his perfect, slender, silky body.

His hands itched to touch but they were also shaken from nerves. In the end, he was too unsure of himself and frightened to make a move. Seongwoo chuckled, smirking with amusement, eyes brimming with affection.

“You’re so cute, Niel. Like a virgin.”

Daniel’s eyes widened. Was it that obvious?

_Shit…I really don’t want him to know that. He might be disappointed. Even worse, he might stop. I didn’t want to start but now that we have, I seriously don’t want to stop. I’m not even sure that I could. I want this perfect man to take my first everything and be mine for a night. Though I’m hardly worthy…_

Seongwoo was still laughing as he helped Daniel out of his shirt and laid across his body, encouraging Daniel to start by touching him at the waist. Daniel’s hands trembled as he hesitantly explored his back. Seongwoo played with his blonde hair while licking at his ear lobe.

“That tickles. Press a bit more.”

“Um…how’s this?”

“Better,” Seongwoo chuckled, then hummed appreciatively as Daniel rubbed near his bottom.

His back bent as his beautiful little bum pressed into the air, begging for attention. Daniel bit his lip as he slid his hands down over the cheeks and gripped curiously. Seongwoo instantly flexed, rolling his hips down and nipping at his ear with a thick groan.

Daniel smiled smugly and squeezed again, pulling him closer. Seongwoo took his ear lobe and sucked on it, groaning in encouragement and rocking his hips. The side of their members bumped as Seongwoo rocked and Daniel squeezed.

Daniel watched the scene with amazement, hardly believing he was doing this with someone this gorgeous and out of his league. Seongwoo sounded as if he were on the verge of falling apart, as if he wanted him terribly. That in itself was a miracle even if the sex didn’t happen.

_This amazing man wants this plain, unskilled me of all people. I’m turning him into a mess though I don’t have any clue what I’m doing. This is unreal._

“Wait, stop, too much.”

He pressed up on Seongwoo’s hips forcing him to stop grinding as he was hit with a dangerous wave and tension inside his stomach. Seongwoo sat on his thighs, looking down at the gasping, wincing man’s loins. He curiously poked Daniel’s bulging member with one finger. Daniel hissed, covering his red face with shame.

“Daniel, just from that, you’re already this close? Are you usually this sensitive or is it that…” Seongwoo drifted off, sounding almost afraid to continue the question.

Daniel blurted out a confession, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide his lack of experience anymore. He was ten seconds away from coming and they’d hardly done anything. It was mortifying.

“I’m a virgin, okay. You would have found out eventually because I have no idea what I’m doing, so I’ll just admit the humiliating fact. I’m a graduate and I’ve never had full sex yet. Now let me smother myself in pillows and die because I can’t face you after you know that.”

Seongwoo laid back down, gently forcing his hands off his face. He linked their fingers together and sweetly kissed his cheek. To his surprise, Seongwoo seemed more apologetic than anything.

“Ah, I didn’t think it was possible with how gorgeous you are. But then again, I guess you wouldn’t be so lacking in confidence if you’d had someone before. You’re a virgin, I see. I think we should stop then. Your first time should be with someone else in a more romantic situation. Shame though. I was really getting into it.”

He attempted to slide off after one more platonic kiss but Daniel gripped his slender waist tightly.

“Hyung, wait. I don’t want to stop. I’m embarrassed that I don’t know what I’m doing but I don’t have any issue with losing it to you. We’ve already come this far and I’m aroused beyond the point of no return. We might as well keep going. Unless…you are disappointed in me…”

Seongwoo laughed softly and comfortingly nuzzled his cheek, settling back over the top of him.

“That’s not the case. There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin and there’s nothing about you that is a disappointment, Niel. I’m not worthy of being your first but if you wish me to be, that is an honor. Are you sure though? To have your first time with your boss as part of a con—”

Daniel silenced him with a firm kiss that soon grew hot and passionate since they were both turned on. They were left breathless when they parted, eyes dark and sparkling with intense desire again.

“Whether you’re my boss or that was in the contract doesn’t matter. The truth is that I’m attracted to you and this is something that you want as well. I want to please you and I also don’t want to be a virgin anymore. Let’s consider killing it several birds with one stone. I’m sure that I want you to be my first. To be with someone like you even once in my life, that’s truly an honor.”

Seongwoo flushed, shyly turning his face away. “I’m not anyone special…”

Daniel snorted, playfully tickling his spine. “Hyung, I’m shocked that you have this humble, uncofident side of you. I never thought that’s possible.”

“Well, I don’t usually. You just…I don’t know…get to me somehow. With your sweet and genuine words…making me feel like I’m a bit lacking…” he mumbled.

“Okay, that’s enough, hyung. We can’t both be shy and awkward. How’s anything going to get done around here?” the blonde teased, smiling breezily in a crooked manner.

“Ah, that’s true. I’ll slip into acting mode then. I should show you an amazing first time. Hmm, let’s make out and grind some more. If you think you’re about to come, just tell me.”

“O-okay…” Just those words and imagining it made him suddenly incredibly bashful, his heart racing with nervous excitement.

Seongwoo brushed his hair, murmuring with affection, “Cute.”

Daniel pouted. “That makes me soft, hyung. I don’t like to be called that.”  
“Oh, woops. I mean, you’re very handsome and sexy. I want you bad now, baby.”

“Oh my god, hyung! That’s too much!” Daniel groaned, hiding in his neck. “You can’t just call me all of that out of nowhere. Have mercy on a virgin.”

Seongwoo laughed, brushing the back of his hair and cradling him close. “Alright, I get it. Hmm, I’ll need to find a middle ground. Bare with me here. I haven’t been with a virgin in a long time. And the last one wasn’t nearly as endearing as you.”

“Maybe it’s better we just don’t talk for now. I think it’s making this more nerve-wracking and I’m rapidly losing my courage to lose this dumb V-card...”

“Yes, maybe. Lay back then. We’ll do what we were doing earlier.”

Daniel laid back on the bed and Seongwoo straddled him, this time with their members pressed solidly on top of each other. The sight of Seongwoo above him and their skin touching made him instantly hard again. Seongwoo felt it and smiled with appreciation. Then, his hand went to Daniel’s chest and his mouth lowered. Daniel closed his eyes and parted his lips, enjoying the sensations and attempting to get back into the zone.

It didn’t take long before they were fiercely battling tongues and thrusting excitedly against each other, Daniel’s hands squeezing Seongwoo’s rocking small bum. He pulled away from the other’s addicting mouth and slapped his thigh.

“H-hyung, close!”

Seongwoo immediately rolled off, laying on the bed and huffing. For several moments, they merely laid there, panting, flushed, staring up at the ceiling. They looked at each other and laughed softly. Daniel shyly hid his face in the pillow while Seongwoo sat up to grab a bottle.

Daniel knew what it was, since he was familiar with using it on himself. His eyes widened as he watched Seongwoo put it into his hand.

“Is that for me?”

“No. I don’t want you to feel pain your first time, so I’ll take one for the team. You can feel only bliss.”

Seongwoo stopped talking, soft grunts and kitten-like moans coming out of his mouth as he fingered himself. Daniel watched in awe, his cock twitching excitedly. Seongwoo looked the most beautiful like that, handsome, pretty face mixed with plain and pleasure, long, pale legs spread, hips bucking, cock twitching, lips being bit, brows furrowed.

“Do you usually…do the work?”

“Yes, I usually top. But I can do both depending on my mood and the person. Maybe it’s better that I take you. You’re bigger than me in every way anyway. Since you don’t know what you’re doing though, I’ll handle it. You just simply lie there.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound fair. Or fun for you, hyung. Can I...um…can I try?”

He’d done that to himself at home on occasion. So, he wasn’t fully inexperienced with that. He knew how to carefully stroke the muscles and nerves inside there to bring pleasure.

Seongwoo stopped, pleasantly surprised. “Oh, you want to? Sure, of course. I’m mostly warmed up anyway. You don’t have to worry about hurting me. Just try.”

Daniel knelt between Seongwoo’s spread legs and carefully slid his middle finger in when Seongwoo pulled out his. Seongwoo’s gasp made him pause after thrusting once. He looked at the brunette in concern.

“Sorry. Don’t misunderstand. That was because your finger is surprisingly thick, enough for nearly two. It feels good. Not because it hurts. Keep going. Don’t mind me. I can get noisy.”

He was right about that. Seongwoo was noisy, but Daniel loved to hear the sounds he made in his sweet, airy voice. He cried his name and exclaimed around breathy moans, rocking up off the bed and clawing the sheets, his handsome face slackening and scrunching in pleasure. Daniel tried two fingers, sliding down to kiss along his chest curiously.

When Seongwoo gripped his hair and begged for more, he attempted to flick his tongue and nip at his creamy flesh. Seongwoo shivered, on the verge of screaming, hips jerking rapidly on to his two fingers as if he were attempting to suck them deeper into his body. Daniel grew bolder as he became more aroused and confident that he was doing a good job. He flicked his tongue down Seongwoo’s stomach and nuzzled the tip of his cock. Seongwoo gasped and the cock sprung up, hitting his face. Daniel stifled a laugh and turned, kissing and nuzzling up the sides. Seongwoo whined, then huffed as Daniel deeply pushed his fingers inside, causing squelching noises to fill the room.

“Sorry, Niel…”

Before he had a chance to ask why, Seongwoo had pulled his head and pressed his cock into his parted lips. A few thrusts and soft sucks later, a surprised but not unpleasantly so Daniel was experiencing what cum tasted like. He gagged and swallowed what didn’t spill out.

“Shit. Sorry, Niel, really. I should have asked. I got too into it and wondered what your sweet mouth would feel like…”

Seongwoo sat up, patting Daniel on the back as he coughed and wiped his mouth. His expression was both guilty and thoroughly pleasured.

“Oh, it’s fine, hyung. I didn’t hate it. It’s surprisingly sweet. Just there was a lot more than what I thought so I couldn’t swallow it all.”

Seongwoo flushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “It’s been awhile, that’s why. Really sorry.”

Daniel sat down against the pillows and smiled softly. “Well, now you have me, so you won’t be getting backed up.”

  
Seongwoo blinked with a shocked look for several moments, then smiled brightly. “You are willing to do it more than once with me before you’ve even tried it? That’s…sweet. You’re the best assistant turned temporary boyfriend I’ve met. It’s a shame I didn’t bump into you sooner.”

Daniel tugged him closer, joking, “Well, technically, I was the one that bumped into you.”

“Ah, that’s right. You ruined one of my suits and made me late because you were playing on your phone. Such a bratty young thing.”

“You’re only a year older, hyung.”

They laughed and joked pleasantly as Seongwoo straddled Daniel’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, cradling him ever so gently. Daniel liked how Seongwoo made him feel like they were long-time lovers and cared for. It washed away almost allof his awkwardness and nerves, allowing for that grand spectacle that happened earlier. His friends, especially Sungwoon, would be proud of his accomplishments. Not only was he with his rich, attractive, genius boss but he’d gotten him to orgasm with his unskillful hands.

_Maybe I’m a natural? Next thing I really don’t know what I’m doing with though. I hope that luck is on my side with this is as well. At least, he’s the leader type and he’s got experience galore._

“Do you mind if we do it this way, Niel? I felt like it will be less awkward since you won’t have to do anything. I’ll do the work. I want to make you feel good. We can try other positions later but since you’re nervous and don’t know what you’re doing, I felt like you’d get the maximum enjoyment doing it this way. Any objections?”

“None whatsoever, hyung. But um…take care of me?” He blushed hard after saying that meek, apprehensive statement, exposing his vulnerability and lack of confidence.

Seongwoo squeezed him tight and kissed him softly, smiling. “Always.”

Daniel watched half nervous half intrigued as Seongwoo sat up, grabbed his member and slowly sat down over it. He watched Seongwoo’s face up close with his eyes widened, mouth dropped. Seongwoo bit his lip, darkened, aroused eyes hooded, seducing him with just his face alone. Once he was fully inside and sitting on top of his thighs, Daniel was able to breathe. It came out in staggered huffs as he crushed Seongwoo’s waist and laid on his shoulder.

“Oh god damn, that feels amazing already. Torture but the good kind. If you move, I think I’ll burst at the first couple seconds. Ah, hyung, no fair. How are you so tight and warm…” he groaned.

Seongwoo chuckled softly and kissed his forehead, lightly brushing the back of his hair in a caring manner that Daniel had no idea those hands could possess. Seongwoo was so much warmer and sweeter in bed than anywhere else. He already dreaded leaving this room where Seongwoo would become cool and mysterious and difficult to read. This man, he felt more connected to and as if he understood him better. Possibly since they were caught in the moment and speaking the more primal language.

_Call me crazy, but I feel like I’m an inch away from falling for him like this. This moment is so perfect. He’s so sweet and caring, like a boyfriend would be. Ah, but that’s probably because it’s my first, right? I remember something about people usually fall for the person they first have sex with. Maybe I should have thought about this more. Falling in love with my boss? That’s more dangerous than merely sleeping with him._

“It’s much better than your hand, that’s for sure. You feel great, Niel too. As big as the rest of your body. That’s just unfair.”

“Will it hurt…?” the younger asked in concern, looking up with worried puppy eyes.

“No, don’t worry about that. I’m stretched out and I can take the pain.”

Daniel still appeared worried. Seongwoo smiled softly, brushing his cheek and kissing his forehead. “Here. I’ll show you.”

Daniel gasped and nervously held the other’s bony hips as Seongwoo sat up on his knees and then plopped down over him. His shaft glided deep inside effortlessly, sending sharp waves of tingling heat through him. He groaned and tensed, gripping Seongwoo’s skin. Thankfully, Seongwoo seemed delightfully dazed rather than hurting.

“It’s good?” he asked with a knowing smile.

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. “Hmm. For you too?”

Seongwoo’s smile widened, nodding as well. “Very, very good.”

“Good…”

They both flushed and laughed awkwardly at their weird conversation in which they couldn’t seem to come up with any other adjective. Their brains were fried from pleasure and only being able to think of one thing—that act needed to be continued.

Daniel signaled that he was ready for more by lightly squeezing and pulling up. Seongwoo obediently followed, gracefully rising his body up and sinking down over his full length, bracing himself by clutching his shoulders. Daniel hugged his waist with crushing force and moaned into Seongwoo’s neck after he slid down. Seongwoo gently embraced his neck, scratching his hair as he waited a couple seconds before rising up again. With each movement down, Daniel’s moans grew louder and the shivers rocked harder through his tense, excited body.

“Seongwoo, sorry, I’m—”

“It’s alright, Niel. That’s to be expected your first time. Go ahead. I won’t tease or chastise you. Now, hold on and enjoy yourself. I’m not stopping or going easy on you this time.”

Seongwoo kissed his cheek, then held on to his shoulders as he bent up like a graceful dancer. He bit his lip as he bounced several times rapidly. Daniel moaned and huffed into his collar helplessly, his fingers digging into Seongwoo silky, slender back. In the midst of coming, he looked up at Seongwoo in awe, feeling overwhelmingly blissful and wanting to see his face. Seongwoo cradled his face with an angelic, gorgeous smile, rocking over his hips like riding a wave, hovering near his mouth, their warm huffs mingling. Then he leaned in and they kissed sensual, sweet, and slow.

Seongwoo stayed hugging him with his half-flaccid member still buried inside, waiting for Daniel to catch his breath and come back to real world.

“Hyung…that was…incredible….thank you….”

“Eh, I should be thanking you. It’s an honor to be someone’s first. You are the first virgin I’ve ever been with since I was a teenager. I’m not sure if that was the way to go about it, but—”

“You did it perfectly. That was the best way to lose it. Better than I ever imagined. It was hardly awkward or painful at all.”

“Good to hear. I’m glad that I could give you a good memory.”

“An amazing memory, really. Thank you, hyung.”

He chuckled, stopping the blonde on a thankful spree with a kiss, affectionately stroking his fluffy cheeks. “Okay, okay. I get it, Niel. So stop thanking me already. I wasn’t doing you a favor necessarily. I was selfishly taking what I wanted though I knew that I shouldn’t.”

“Don’t worry about that, hyung. There’s no reason that you shouldn’t. It’s in the contract. That’s my fault for signing it and being a virgin still.”

“Maybe we should stop being hard on ourselves. I enjoyed it and so did you, right?”

“Exactly. Of course I enjoyed it. It’s YOU were talking about here. The genius young prince with model looks. The catch of the century.”

Seongwoo snorted and tickled the back of the neck. “You’ve been reading articles about me, I see. Though rather than those, it’s best to ask me what you want to know in person. They’re full of bogus and biased.”

“Can I, hyung? Can I learn about you from your own mouth? I wanted to ask you to tell me stories, but I didn’t have the confidence…”

Seongwoo lightly embraced him, scratching his hair, wearing a reassuring, soft smile. “Sure, we’ve got nothing better to do. Doesn’t seem like either of us are feeling like watching a movie or going to sleep. I’ll tell you some stories about myself.”

“Well, I’m pretty wiped out. I could sleep. But I’d force my eyes awake another thirty minutes at least if I’m allowed to talk to you about private things. Non-work related.”

“Sure you can. I’ll even give you forty minutes if you can manage it. Come here, Niel. Let’s lay down and cuddle.”

_Wah, this feels like a dream come true. I’m cuddling like a couple with my perfect boss._

Seongwoo seemed even less intimidating and mysterious once the small man fit snugly into his arms, laying across his chest, legs thrown over his. He reminded Daniel of a koala attached to a tree like this. He chuckled and dared a kiss on Seongwoo’s forehead. The man didn’t so much as flinch, acting as if that were a natural daily occurrence. Daniel felt brave enough to do it a few more times, smiling wider as happiness filled him.

_Will things be like this every night if I agreed to live with him while working here? I could certainly get used to this. It’s seriously nice. Dammit, Sungwoon was right and now I probably have to buy him a new skin scare set._

“So, what do you want to know?”

“Hmm, there’s lots of things I’m curious about. Let’s start with when did you know you were a genius and how?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably progressed fast compared to the last two chapters but that was intentional. I didn't want to draw out each day that they're working together. I just gave you a taste of a couple days so you can see how their day at the office usually goes, the sort of tasks they do, an idea of their interactions which get more friendly and natural over time.
> 
> Hopefully it doesn't feel unnecessarily rushed since there's the dinner they had and lots of little talks where they are getting to know each other and thus getting a bit closer. I was hoping for a kind of a medium paced burn? 
> 
> BTW they aren't in a relationship nor do they know about each other's feelings just from one night in case you're expecting they are a couple in the beginning of the last chapter. They just know that they're attracted to each other and their feelings grow a bit more but it's kept secret from each other. Their talk that night was just about Ong's life (everything minus the story of Minhyun). Getting together shouldn't be so easy, after all they are adults in a contracted business relationship that's getting possibly messier. Angst and complications are on the way.
> 
> Again sorry if this feels fast or rushed. Trying to keep it compact, practicing making my stories smaller and reigning in my urges to add lots of funny, fluffy fillers and drawn-out details. It might not be perfect, I know I'm not that good at that, but practice makes perfect (or as close as we can hope to get). Forgive me for skipping lots of flirty, comical episodes between CEO and assistant like Yes Sir had. I could make an extra side story about those sort of small episodes if you wish later but they're not important for plot.
> 
> I haven't written the last chapter so I'm not sure when I'll be able to put it up. I'll try to start this week and have it up sometime this month at least. It's the hardest chapter so I'll need some time for it. Hope you'll tell me what you think~
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the sky fall. When it tumbles we will stand tall. Face it all (but not together).

 

“Long time no see~”

 “Dan the man.”

 “Assistant to the VP of Ongdai, the amazing, super hot Mr. Kang everyone, my friend.”

 “Looking sharp.” Followed by a wolf whistle.

 “Wah, hyung, you look so cool!” Followed by seal claps.

 “I knew you had it in you.”

 The group of friends—Sungwoon, Woojin, Jihoon, Guanlin, Daehwi, and Jinyoung--were enthusiastic like a bunch of noisy fanboys when Daniel entered the café. They were already sitting at one of the larger booths with half-finished drinks, one full iced coffee in a plastic cup waiting for him at the edge. The blonde was still in the tan version of his fancy matching trouser, vest, and tie outfit since they’d all gathered nearby his work and insisted that they’d wait for him until he stepped out to hang out with them.

 He slid into the open seat at the edge of the booth, flushing and scratching his neck consciously. They were all staring at him with impressed expressions and wide grins, admiring him up and down as if he were suddenly a celebrity.

 “Don’t look at me like that guys. You’re lucky that the boss is accommodating. He had somewhere to be and I was supposed to go with him but he let me have the night off since you kept bothering me about meeting up. We could have just waited for the weekend, you know?”

 “You always say you’re tired then.”

 “Lazy bum. Being friends with homebodies is such a pain.”

 “Nah, he’s too cool to hang out with us now. He’s with people, just not with US.”

 “You’ve changed, hyung. I don’t mind it, because you’re gorgeous and loaded now but—"

 “Right? Just look at him. He’s like Bond.”

 “Is that true, hyung? You don’t like us anymore? We’re not good enough for you to hang out with? You’ve been avoiding us?”

 Daniel’s chest felt attacked by pricks of guilt. He could have met up with them several times, but he had refused more than once. Each day the last week, he had cooked Seongwoo dinner and spent the night at his place. He truthfully had only been home once or twice at Seongwoo’s insistence. Seongwoo had wanted him to feel more at home at his place so he’d brought over his clothes and some books, not that he ever read because they basically spent the whole night together doing other things.

 One reason that he found himself doing that without complaint was because cuddling, flirting, making out (and sometimes more if Seongwoo asked but he wasn’t some horny perv that demanded relief every night) were fantastic.

 Another reason was Daniel felt rather anxious and guilty leaving him alone. Now that he knew Seongwoo more (his lonely past, his losses, his well-hidden insecurities, his clumsiness, him being accident-prone), he somehow wanted to care for him even more. He didn’t like the idea of Seongwoo needing something or getting involved in some difficult or dangerous situation and he wasn’t there to assist him. He felt like he’d become a superhero more than a temporary boyfriend.

 Seongwoo looked like he had everything but in reality there was a lot he still needed—such as companionship, affection, someone to do little chores for him, someone to lift heavy things and keep him from getting lost or injured when his cursed hands or two-left feet attempted to betray him. Both Seongwoo and Jisung were grateful for this. Apparently, Daniel proved himself to be the best assistant they’d had thus far, which relieved the burden of hundreds of duties a day from Jisung and also made Seongwoo blissfully happy. When he was happy, he became this fluffball, all pretty, shy smiles, flushing cheeks, twinkling doe eyes. Daniel liked that he could benefit the company as well as (okay, mostly because of) that he could see that gorgeous, heart-warming expression.

  _Let’s try not to think about Seongwoo for ten minutes at least, shall we? Your friends are upset because you’ve been ditching them. Work hours are off right now. You’ll see him tomorrow anyway. Get a grip, idiot._

“Eh~ Lin, don’t listen to these exaggerated idiots. It’s not like that at all.” Daniel lightly hugged the pouting younger next to him. “Sorry about the last couple weekends. I wasn’t avoiding anyone. I was really just at home resting, being my nerdy self, healing from too much socializing. I’m just getting adjusted to working life.”

 “Right, it’s a very tiring job, I bet.”

 “All that flirting and extra vertical workouts with your contracted boyfriend.”

 “Must be hard lounging in a queen size bed until the afternoon since boss said you could go into the company late.”

 “Must be so hard taking that fabulous rhinestone dick every other hour. Your ass must be terribly sore.”

 “I do believe a celebration is in order. Congratulations on losing your flower and successfully working for the hottest boss on the planet.”

 “Congratulations, congratulations, con-con-con-con- gradulations~” The group clapped and danced as they sang an obnoxious celebration song together, with the exception of Jihoon was broody and frozen, head bowed. No-one noticed that until later on though.

 Daniel flushed hard, turning to glare at Sungwoon. “Hyung, you didn’t…”

 Sungwoon shrugged with an impish smile. “I had to tell them. It was too juicy of a story. Not to mention a happy one. It’s great news. Everyone should know about it and it wasn’t likely that you were going to admit it with your own mouth. I saved you the burden.”

 Daniel grumbled, burying his face in his hands. “Hyung, ugh. Fuck you. I’m never telling you anything.”

 “Hey, it’s not like we wouldn’t have found out eventually anyway once we all got drinking and made you confess all about your unusual work. You both had the hots for each other from day one so it was bound to happen. I’m just proud of you. You finally lost your virginity and you lost it to the primest piece of meat.”

 “Right? You’re getting paid to have the time of your life with an impossible person to get. Any gay man would kill to be in your place.”

 “Half straight men as well, I bet. He’s nice to look at and cool. Plus, he’s a genius. Being around him, your IQ is likely increasing.” “He even gives you a celebrity make-over. Can you keep the suit? Was it completely free?”

 “I absolutely love what he’s done with your hair. You look like Brad Pitt, but even more handsome and younger, of course. All confident and glowing and swaggy~ Please get the info of the stylists for me? I MUST know~”

 “Thanks, Daehwi. I have to admit that the make-over gave me a confidence boost. I still don’t know who that is looking back in the mirror at me haha. Who knew I could be handsome?”

 “We did! Duh!” They chorused together, reminding him of the hundreds of times they had tried to get him to change his hair and remove his glasses and forced him shopping to no avail.

 “I guess I inherited that ox-like stubbornness from my dad, hmm. Sorry that I didn’t listen to anyone sooner. But well, I’ll try to be more fashionable and attractive from now on if you’ll help me. Don’t get too excited, Daehwi. That doesn’t mean I’m going to let you throw me anything like that godawful yellow transparent raincoat. I don’t know if I can keep the suits but he has them custom made for his assistants and the closet only has mine in it. So he either threw the old ones out or gave them when the others left. He said I wouldn’t have to pay for anything.”

 “Nice~ And how is he as a boyfriend? Everything you ever dreamed?”

 “What sort of gifts has he bought you? A Rolex? The original Thanos hand? One of those fancy European toilets?”

 “What do you call him? Honey, baby, hyung, or just Seongwoo?”

 “How’s the sex? Let’s hear about that. I mean, none of us have ever messed around with a Chaebol. Does he raise his pinky when he gives hand jobs? Does his classy cum smell rosy and taste like gold?”

 “I’m not going to talk about our private life. Not here or sober at least. I’ve never had a boyfriend before, so I can’t compare. But he’s surprisingly caring and considerate. He tries to buy me luxury items but I stop him or make him return them because honestly my salary is good enough. He’s sweet and often looking out for my needs in other ways though. I mean, I’m supposed to be the one meeting his every need and at first it was like that. But since the night I stayed at his place and we…well, since then, thing’s changed a bit. He’s nice and cute rather than blunt and intimidating. It feels like sometimes our roles reversed. He says he doesn’t date but he sure seems to be a natural at it. I’m gradually getting to know him and it’s changed my opinions a lot. First impressions really aren’t always the truth.”

  _Shit. I said too much. They’re going to tease me. I should have kept half of that to myself._

 “Aw, sounds like you’re falling for him~”

 “Mwoya? You’re whipped and it’s not even a month in! That’s got to be a new record.”

 “Eh, no. Nothing like that yet. Still just a crush and mutual attraction. He’s my boss and we’re under contract. That would be stupid. I shouldn’t.”

 “Why not? You might get lucky and he’ll keep you around forever because he feels the same. Then you can be together with your real boyfriend twenty-four seven and be paid for it.”

 “Deal doesn’t get much sweeter than that.”

 “You should make him fall for you, hyung~ How cool would it be to date an aristocrat? You’d be like Cindrella.”

 “Eh, stop that. Don’t put ideas in my head. We’re just having fun. I’m fine with that. I’ve got my head on straight. This crush won’t develop. It’s not even a crush. It’s just attraction. We’re from totally different worlds and he’s light-years out of my league. Just because I sleep with him on occasion because of the, contract clause I stupidly didn’t figure out before and he isn’t a total snake, doesn’t mean that I’m going to fall in love with him or anything.”

 “Liar~ How could you not fall for him? He’s perfect. Looks like a statue. Genius and talented. He’s Ong-Vid. The young prince. There’s no way you can resist. He likes you, doesn’t he? Of course, he wouldn’t go so out of his way if he didn’t.” 

 A chorus of similar phrases went around the group, making Daniel’s flush deepen.

  _Ah, ottokhae…They’re making me hope for and misinterpret things I’ve been trying so hard not to. At this rate, in another couple weeks, I might just…I can’t though because he said he doesn’t date anyone yet…I shouldn’t have any expectations, so I wish they wouldn’t encourage me to…But then again, I shouldn’t fault them. They don’t know what I know…_

 Jihoon slammed the table, startling them. Their heads flipped his direction where this dark, murderous aura was coming from—Jihoon’s other side was activated more so than ever before. Total silence permeated the booth.

 The furious man growled, lecturing the others with a poisonous bite like a cobra.

 “He said he’s not going to fall in love with him, okay? That it’s just attraction. You guys fall for every person that you date or kiss? Come on. Grow up. If Daniel says that that guy is out of his league and he’s not planning to date him for real, then why don’t you leave him alone? You’re stressing him out. This must be hard for him already. Jesus!”

 Jihoon then stood up abruptly and stormed away.

 “Jihoon…”

 “What’s up with him?”

 “Did we say something wrong? I feel like I’m missing something here…”

 “That was really out of the blue.”

 “He seems seriously pissed…”

 “I think I know what it is. I’ll go talk to him.” Daniel stood up with a tight smile, eyes full of concern and anxiety.

 There was something that he needed to confirm and deal with but honestly, even when it became unavoidable still hated the idea. He suddenly felt like he’d rather play a blind coward.

_One of my best friends, he can’t possibly like me that way, could he? How can I bring this up and reject him lightly without destroying our friendship…_

 Confused, concerned murmurs filled the before boisterous, joyful group as Daniel followed the furious man out. He found him in the hallway of the building, alone, leaning against the wall. He ran his hand through his hair repeatedly while glaring at his phone. He was on Instagram, strolling aimlessly.

 Hearing footsteps coming his way, Jihoon immediately became defensive, shooting his head up with a sharp, warning look, eyes shooting lasers. “What do you want? Just leave me—Oh, Daniel…”

 He drifted off, expression becoming red with shame and his eyes cloudy with different sorts of emotions. He returned to looking at his phone, sighing softly.

 “Jihoon…Are you alright?”

 “I’m sorry I had an outburst back there. Just forget about it. I’m perfectly fine. Just peachy.”

 His bitter tone suggested the exact opposite. Daniel slowly walked over and leaned against the wall next to him. For a couple of minutes, they remained shrouded in awkward, heavy silence, both watching Jihoon’s moving screen and flicking thumb.

 “I think we need to have a talk, Jihoon. Why are you so against me having this job?”

 Jihoon hesitated to answer, frowning harshly. “I’m not against you having an assistant job at a big company. That’s not the issue here. It’s that it’s…weird. He’s weird.”

 “Seongwoo? I thought he was weird at first too. I know that the contract is anything but ordinary but like I said, he doesn’t seem like a bad person. It’s a lonely position at the top and it seems like he’s got some commitment issues.”

 Jihoon’s thumb paused, squeezing down on his phone, his face contorting angrily.

 “Daniel! Listen to yourself talk. You’re running circles, making this situation all flowery. He hires assistants that he treats like a doll and a sex slave! It’s wrong! He’s very weird. I don’t want you working there or caught up with him any longer. He’s dangerous. You could get caught up into a scandal. He could get possessive and force you to do something worse. I don’t like it. I’m worried about you.”

 Daniel spoke carefully in a soft tone though he felt like snapping back. He tried to think from his friend’s perspective and understand his position.

 “Why? There’s nothing to be worried about though? He wouldn’t force me to do something I don’t like. He’s not the possessive type. He doesn’t even like me like that. I’m not a doll or a slave. He helped me look this way for the sake of my confidence and image, to help me and not be an embarrassment to the company. I assist him within my duties most of the time and sometimes outside of that because I want to. Because he’s a good guy and I feel pitiful and worried for him from time to time. Now that I know him. If you got to know him too, you’d know that—”

 Jihoon slammed his fist on the wall, his phone clanging to the floor.

 “I don’t want to know him! And you only know what he wants to show you! He’s putting up an image to get you to fall for him and do anything for him. Don’t you see that? He’s using you. He wants your body and he’s done all this to get it. You’re an expensive host to him, that’s all. You don’t need to go through that just for a job.”

 “Do you think I’m having a hard time? I’m not, really. It’s not a difficult job. Maybe I complained too much early on. It’s not fully IT related, but I’m still enjoying it.”

 Jihoon snapped, “You mean, you’re enjoying being a rich hottie’s sex toy?”

 Daniel’s face surged with heat as rage and shame filled him. He was offended by that and ashamed that he couldn’t say that it wasn’t the case. He decided to own up to it. He was an adult. He had urges and he could make his own decisions. Jihoon had no right to judge, as if he’d never had a purely physical fling with men before.

 He stepped closer to Jihoon, stretching to his full height and looking down his nose with scorn.

 “Maybe I sort of am? What does it matter to you if I don’t mind the fact that I’m being used for sex? I’m pretty much the only one in our group that hasn’t had fun with someone. It’s about time that I became a man and enjoyed a healthy sex life like the rest of you.”

 “I care because you shouldn’t have lost it like that with him! I care because I like you and I keep being plagued with these ideas that I wish that I had been the one to take it from you! What can I do that I realized my feelings too late? I thought that I just cared for you as a friend, but then you changed to being this all gorgeous, sexy, super confident irresistible man. Then I got slammed with attraction and fantasies about you. And that’s when I realized. I like you! Okay? That’s why I care and that’s why I’m upset.”

 Jihoon and Daniel squared off in the middle of the hallway. Jihoon’s hands were balled in fists, he was heaving his tense shoulders, his face nearly purple and his eyes glistening from the emotional toll his outburst had on him. Daniel had gone from defensive to timid within seconds, blinking rapidly, lips flapping as he struggled to grasp at even the semblance of an idea. It took a full minute before he was able to get some hesitant whispers out.

 By that time Jihoon was calmed somewhat, turning to glare at the other wall, tears pooling in his eyes, nose twitching as he sniffled, hands raking through his hair in frustration. He abruptly turned, kicked at the floor, and glared up at the ceiling, hissing through his clamped teeth. It was clear he was an inch away from an emotional break-down and using every ounce of willpower not to cry in front of Daniel, knowing he was about to get rejected.

 “I…So, it is true…I was worried about that…Jihoon, I’m sorry…I wish that I could but I can’t accept your feelings…I have never thought of you as more than a friend, honestly. And I’m not sure I can…I think maybe you’re not really my type? Um, I hope you don’t hate me. I don’t want to hurt you. Can we still be friends…?”

 Jihoon scoffed, shooting him a piercing look of disgust. Daniel ducked his head down.

 “You won’t even try to like me back? Maybe you could like me if you tried to think of me that way, you know. You don’t have to give me an answer now. Just know that you have other options besides that weirdo that can’t commit. Don’t fall for him anymore than you already have and let him stomp all over your heart.

 Your feelings aren’t going to mean anything to him, and you know that. He doesn’t have boyfriends and he’s out of your league so why would he consider you even if he wanted one? You can’t hide it forever. You can hardly hide it from us. Once he knows that you like him, he’ll throw you out like everyone else. Because you don’t and can’t ever mean anything to him besides being a pretty plaything.”

 Daniel bristled, hands fisting in his trousers as he resisted the urge not to punch his friend for insulting his crush. Though an aching part of his heart knew that he could be right. Possibly that made him all the more upset since it was something he’d been agonizing over recently.

 “How do you know that he wouldn’t want me? You don’t know anything about him! Seongwoo said that I’m different from others. He didn’t pick me up from a special site. I don’t have the usual look he’s attracted to. He didn’t have any intention to have any special deal with me either. He planned to remove the condition if I said something about it, but I didn’t read it clearly.

 From the beginning, he said that he wanted to give me a make-over because he wanted to improve my confidence and help me reach my full potential. He helped me so I could have a better life. He wasn’t dressing me up like some personal plaything.

 He could demand a lot more from me as it’s in his right, but he gives me lots of time to study and asks if he’s being too demanding or there’s something that I’m not okay with. The first time that we did it, he told me that we didn’t have to do more than cuddling and then he stopped in the middle because he didn’t want my first time to be something forced with someone I didn’t like.

 He is always so gentle and careful, like I’m precious to him. He’s not the least bit selfish or greedy or overly demanding. So even if he might be using me to cure his loneliness, I don’t care because…because…”

  _Dammit. Because I like him. I truly like him. Not just his body or his mind or his talent. I don’t just like his looks or admire his talents. I like everything about him._

_Which is why I’m here defending him. Which is why the idea of someone saying that I could never be his boyfriend stings and infuriates me. Because I like him, so I wish I could be his boyfriend for real._

 Daniel turned around, pressing his fingers to his nose to stop a sudden build up of tears.

 “Did you see it finally? What we all see? They might have been teasing you earlier, but it wasn’t all empty jokes, Daniel. It’s been clear for a long time that you like him. Though I really wish you wouldn’t. Because liking a guy like that…I can only see pain and difficulty in your future. I don’t trust him, no matter what you say. I’ll be there though, Niel. I’ll help pick up the pieces of your heart after he shatters it. I won’t even say I told you so, because that’s cruel. I’m not going to just toss out my feelings. As if it were that easy.”

 Daniel dropped his hand and sighed heavily. He could feel a headache coming on. This was too much at once, with Jihoon and now Seongwoo. He could do things at once but thinking about multiple people and issues at once was difficult.

 “Jihoon…I’m sorry to add to your pain, but you really should stop liking me. I don’t think…”

 He drifted off and tensed as Jihoon rushed to him, pressing into his back and wrapping his arms around his waist. He nuzzled between his shoulders and sobbed, his smaller body shivering and making Daniel feel incredibly guilty and uncomfortable.

 He had no idea what to do in this situation, though his impulse was to toss Jihoon off. Because he was Seongwoo’s. This body was Seongwoo’s only to touch. Even if it was only temporary. Even if their relationship wasn’t official or real. Somehow either his mind or his heart couldn’t fully draw a distinguishing line between the two. Jihoon fought him stubbornly, refusing to remove his hands. They struggled for a few seconds until Daniel gave up because he didn’t want to risk hurting his friend physically.

 “Daniel…can’t you please just try? Maybe you can like me as well…”

 Daniel shook his head, shoulders heavy. He didn’t want to keep disappointing and hurting Jihoon but he couldn’t promise him anything. He doubted that he could see his friends that way. He was attracted to people right away or not at all. That’s how most people worked. He had never developed attraction for someone over time and he didn’t believe that a relationship without attraction would last. The two would merely fool themselves and eventually fall for someone else, leaving each other with permanent scars.

 “Jihoon, I’m sorry…I should get this call.”

 Jihoon let him go as Daniel reached for his buzzing phone, huffing and bristling with a grimace. “Is it him? Tch. What do you like about that asshole? He can’t even give you a night off like he promised.”

  _He’s never gone off on a promise or called me when I was on my own time. There’s something off. I can feel it. Call it my Seongwoo sense._

 Daniel thought of saying that to Jihoon but he was certain that it would hurt him more. He’d caused his friend enough pain for today. Anymore and he was seriously at risk of Jihoon hating him and their friendship being unfixable.

 

 

 

Daniel walked down the hallway away from Jihoon. Luckily Jihoon retrieved his tossed phone and went inside the café, surely not wanting to stick around to hear his crush talk to his lover.

 “Hyung? Something you need?”

 “Nyel-ah~ You picked up, yay! Hehehe. Where are you? Come play with me. Your boss is lonely and cold. I need my warm, funny puppy…But that puppy is too busy playing with his cool ‘commonor’ friends. Hing. He doesn’t want to hang out with boring, stuffy, Chaebol me. Right? Hing. As always, I’m alone. What’s the point of being rich or handsome or a genius if I’m always ostracized. Ah, wait, I do that to myself, huh? Hehehe. Pabo me. You’re no genius, Ong Seongwoo. You’re a fucking pabo! Who wants anything to do with a fucked up pabo like you? That’s why everyone leaves you.”

 “Hyung, have you been drinking? Where are you? Tell me the name of the bar, right now.”

 Daniel’s panic mode switched on, resulting in his voice coming out unusually stern. Seongwoo laughed manically, then his slurred voice came on the phone, mocking him. “Tell me the name of the bar. Hmph. I’m Daniel the Hulk. If you no tell me, Hulk Smash.”

 “Hyung! Stop joking around right now and tell me,” he snapped. Nevermind that he was pissed further because Seongwoo was teasing him with a nickname he used to be bulled with, and he knew that.

  _I need to get to that troublemaker fast before an accident happens. It sounds like he’s by himself and completely smashed. No way would Jisung let him get this way if they were together. Something happened. He isn’t a drinker._

 “I think it’s um…Ivy something…or Privy something…There was definitely a name of a plant involved. I sort of just ditched Jisung and went into the first bar I saw so I don’t recall the name on the sign. Hmm…”

 “Why would you ditch Jisung and not even know where you’re going to? Stop making me worry about you to this extent, hyung! I need to get you out of there before you become a topic on the news tomorrow. Hand the phone to the bartender.”

 “Okay~” Seongwoo stopped to giggle. “It’s so funny to hear you lecturing me.”

 Daniel rolled his eyes and winced as he heard rustling, thumping, and familiar whining sounds. Seongwoo must have stood up and hurt himself.

 “Hey there, you with the beard. My very angry and very, very hot boyfriend says he wants to talk to you. I think he’s gonna tell you to shave it. Ow~”

 “For fucks sake,” Daniel muttered, closing and opening his fist, about to slam it on the glass door. “Seongwoo hyung? Hyung, did you get hurt? Seongwoo, answer me!”

 “Just a little bruise. Or wait…is that the one you gave me? I can’t remember, hehehe.”

 

 

 

Daniel told his friends he had an emergency and left the café after talking to the bartender. It took him ten minutes to get there by taxi and he bit his fingernails anxiously the entire time. He had told the bartender to make sure that Seongwoo didn’t leave for the time being, apologizing sincerely in Seongwoo’s place for whatever mess or future mess he might cause. Luckily when he went in, there were hardly anybody at the bar and they didn’t seem interested in the suited, sloshed man at the bar.

 “I love your tattoos. I want to get a tattoo on my ass. Something like a rose? Hmm, no that’s not cool enough. I should go for a tiger. A roaring, scowling one. That would be wicked.”

 “Hyung.”

 Daniel stomped over to the bar and slammed his hand on the surface with a stern face. Seongwoo turned with his head tilted, laying on his hands, wearing a sloppy grin, his face beautifully flushed. His hooded, cloudy eyes sparkled with a bit more life when he saw the other. He giggled as he clapped his hands and then gestured in a showy fashion.

 “Wah~ Look, mister. I told you gods exist. This is my boyfriend, God Daniel. Isn’t he all manly and glowy? Just look at how massive and strong he is. Thor’s got nothing on my Nyel. Nyel-ah~ I missed you! What took you so long? It’s been years~”

 Seongwoo threw himself on Daniel, nearly knocking him over. He stumbled, wrapping his arms around his waist and taking the other’s full weight the best he could.

 “Ack. You’re heavy hyung. And you reek. How much have you drank? Jesus.”

 Seongwoo pulled back, hands wrapped around his neck, a huge smile on his face. Daniel scrunched up his nose and turned his head. The stench of alcohol and cigarettes was strong.

 “You smoked too? I didn’t even know you smoked. You’re just determined to ruin your health and your image in the same night, aren’t you? I don’t really mind if you do that as you’re an adult but still, hyung. You should have just bought some or asked me and then get trashed at home.”

 “Hmm, I didn’t want to go home. Home has bad memories. HE used to stay in my home a lot. If I go there, I’ll go crazy. I’ll just see HIM everywhere. I don’t want to see him, Niel. Even in my memories. Erase him, please. Hmm? You can do that, can’t you? You can do anything for me, right? My lovely assistant.”

 Daniel shook his head and rubbed Seongwoo’s back in comforting circles, wondering who he was talking about and why his face was contorted in pain and desperation, his pretty eyes full of tears. He stuffed down his irritation, speaking a bit more gently.

 “Let’s get you to my place or a hotel then. Wherever you prefer. You need water and a bed. Then, I hope that you’ll tell me what’s made you like this, hyung. I’m getting very worried. I don’t like seeing you like this. Really, what’s going on with you? Acting so outside of character…”

 Seongwoo smiled sadly, reaching over to brush Daniel’s cheek and poke at the lines between his scrunched brows.

 “I’m sorry to worry you, Daniel. I’m sorry that you’ve told me everything about you but that there’s something I’ve been kept secret. Maybe this awful day is karma for not telling anyone about it. I believe in karma. Do you?”

 “Yes, I do.”

 Seongwoo pouted cutely as he grazed and poked his fingers all over various parts of his face. Daniel merely let him.

 “It just makes sense, doesn’t it? I don’t know though, Daniel. I didn’t do anything bad to deserve what came back to me though. It’s unfair. Why does karma hate me? What if you hate me too once I tell you? You might misunderstand. You might feel used. I’m scared…”

 “Eh, hyung. Don’t think of anything right now. Let’s just get you somewhere before you fall down and hurt yourself and end up hospitalized. We really need to keep you drinking to this state out of the headlines, alright? What if stocks drop?”

 “Hmm, I guess you’re right. It’s good that one of us can think straight. Can I have one more drink?”

 “No. I’m afraid one more drink will end up with you in the hospital with alcohol poisoning and me in the grave. Jisung is going to kill me.”

 Daniel paid the bill with the company credit card he had and then helped Seongwoo outside, having to drag him. He called a taxi, holding fast to the swaying brunette that clung to him and went back and forth between giggling to looking on the verge of bursting into tears.

“Eh, no, he won’t. This was all on me. Jisung tried to stop me. But I told him to leave me alone. I told him that I’d be okay and that I’d call you if there’s an issue.”

 “So, why didn’t you call me?” Daniel sighed, giving him a frustrated glare.

 Seongwoo pouted, giving him sad kitten eyes. “Because your friends wanted to spend time with you. I know that I’ve been monopolizing you. The whole month you didn’t hang out with anyone right? They must have been upset. And surely you wanted to hang out with them. I didn’t want to come in the way of your free time.”

 "Really, hyung? That’s why? Please don’t be concerned about that next time. If something happens, if you need anything, you have to call me. That’s more important. It’s dangerous for you to be out alone, especially if you’re planning on going to a commoner bar and drinking. What are you even handling whisky for? You’re a lightweight obviously.”

 “I asked for the strong stuff and that’s what Beardy gave me. It looked yummy but it burns and it’s so spicy. Bleh. I never want to go near that again.”

 Daniel scrunched his nose up, lip quivering up. “Says the person who was trying to drink another a minute ago.”

 “Was I? I don’t recall that. You must be dreaming.”

 “I wish I was…Hyung, stop moving so much. We’re going to topple over in the street and get ran over,” he scolded, tightening his hold on Seongwoo’s waist so he’d stop swerving.

 “Oh, that sounds good! Let’s die together, Niel. One little mis-step and ‘bam’! All our troubles are over. Don’t you think we’ll go to heaven? We’ve lived a good enough life, right? I mean I used people and broke their hearts but I’m not a criminal. I guess you’d be a much higher ranked angel. I bet you’d look good with wings and a flowy robe. You look better in white than me. I envy that. You look good in every color but I only look good in dark colors. Dark and depressing like my soul.”

 Seongwoo spoke of dying and going to hell with such a bright, excited look. It was disturbing.

 “What is this nonsense? Hyung, you’re very confusing and cute like this. Please stay still and be quiet until we get in the car. Someone might recognize you.”

 “Ah, is Niel embarrassed of me? You don’t want to be on the headlines? Why not? The world should see how gorgeous you are. Thanks to me, you’re a total diamond. You’re all effervescent, baby. You absolutely radiate sex appeal. I bet you’d be famous overnight with one picture. Everyone would be going ‘who’s that hottie with the Disney face and the Marvel body’?”

 Daniel flushed, shying away as Seongwoo whispered against his ear, stealing a lick and kiss. “Hyung, stop! Oh, thank god, finally a taxi comes.”

 “Oh, we’re riding this orange horsey? Giddy-up~”

 Daniel shook his head and sighed in frustration, pulling Seongwoo back just in time that his foot didn’t slip under the tire as the taxi parked along the curb. He opened the door, carefully helping Seongwoo inside, using his hand to protect his head form hitting the roof.

 Daniel told the taxi driver the first name of a fancy hotel that he could think of. Seongwoo was thankfully quiet and still now. He was looking out the window, his hands folded demurely in his lap, his head tilted back, his eyes blinking drowsily. His expression and teary eyes were still concerning, reminding Daniel that something had clearly upset him. He desperately wanted to get it out of him. That secret that he knew the other was hiding that was central to the reason that he didn’t consider himself available to date.

 “Hello, Jisung hyung? It’s me, Daniel. The boss called me. He was a bit drunk and upset. He doesn’t want to go home, so I will take him to a hotel. I hope that’s okay? Ah, I see. That’s what happened, hmm…I’ll stay with him, don’t worry. I was planning to anyway. I’m worried. He’s…not holding up so well.”

 Daniel paused in his sentence, reaching out to catch the drowsy Seongwoo’s nodding head before it banged against the windowsill. He gently pulled the brunette and slid over to the middle seat. Seongwoo laid his head on Daniel’s shoulder, handsome face scrunched in slight discomfort. He wondered if he was having a nightmare? Or the old friend that he’d happened to bump into gave him such terrible memories?

 “I’ll let you know his condition tomorrow morning. We might have to come in late. I’ll take care of his hangover. I’ve had plenty so I know what to do. Can you just run me through any medical or food allergies he has? None? That’s great. Have a good night, hyung. Don’t worry about him so much. I’ll take extra good care of him, like he’s family.”

_Like he’s my boyfriend, for real…Ah, well, Jisung might know about the roles of his assistants. He’s his driver after all. Maybe I don’t need to say things so tactfully._

 “Hmm…” Seongwoo groaned in his sleep.

 Daniel set down his phone and cradles his jaw, rubbing his smooth cheek lightly. “Not feeling well? Just sleep for now.”

 “Niel…thank you…”

 “Eh, no need for that. Taking care of you and your various messes is my job.” Daniel chuckled faintly, petting his hair and shifting so that they’d be closer.

 Seongwoo rubbed his head against his chest, his face relaxing with a soft smile crawling up. Daniel admired it from afar, inwardly commenting about all the adjectives he could think of for cute and pretty.

 “You’re the best….”

 A flush crept up his face. “Haha. I know. I really am. What other employee would do this for you? You just gave me the night off even.”

 “Sorry…I shouldn’t have…called…I just…missed you…”

 Daniel chuckled and pet him some more, his heart squeezing at that sweet comment. “That’s alright. To be honest, I missed you too.”

  _Shit, what did I say to him? Might as well just say straight out that you like him, huh? Well, he’s trashed. Maybe he won’t remember tomorrow. Maybe I’ll be spared._

 

 

 

Inside the hotel room, Daniel helped Seongwoo get changed into a robe, wash his face, and brush his teeth, and crawl into bed. He was instructed to sit up and drink three bottles of water. If he felt like he wanted to hurl, there was a trashbin by the side of the bed. Daniel promised that in the morning as soon as the stores opened, he’d get him medicine and hangover soup before going to the bathroom to shower.

 Seongwoo sat in bed propped up on a bunch of pillows, knees under thick, plush blankets. Touching things soft and warm brought him comfort and he felt a bit more sober with every sip of water. At least the world wasn’t spinning anymore. That also resulted in his head being clearer and his emotions more melancholy. He couldn’t be giddy as he was earlier, though being cared for and knowing he’d spend the night with Daniel still lifted his spirits. He couldn’t be ecstatic like he usually was, nor could he think about fooling around with the hot young man that was probably naked and soaking wet right now.

 That was because of the disturbing image of Minhyun’s surprised face playing in his mind. Surprised, then slightly happy, and then apprehensive, and finally to aloof. The downward shift of emotions had followed the arch-like movement of Seongwoo’s heart at the time. It had lifted like shooting up to the top of a roller coaster ride at the sight of his old crush, thousands of pleasant feelings and memories coming back. Then in a matter of milliseconds, it plummeted painfully at the sight of the man next to him.

 The singer, Kim Jaehwan. Minhyun’s husband. Who likely didn’t know much about him at all and Minhyun seemed as if he wanted to keep it that way. That was why he had grabbed his husband’s arm and just walked the other way, as if he’d never seen him. Surely.

 He had known that Minhyun was in Korea with his fiancé/husband. He followed his Instagram after all (though Jisung attempted to block him for stalking every chance he tried in his vicinity). He had seen it the other day and was doing his best to keep his mind off it. Him and Minhyun didn’t run in the same circles, so there was very little chance that they’d run into each other in this giant city.

 He’d been throwing himself into his work and spending time with Daniel in order to deal with it. Daniel was like a vitamin to him. As soon as he felt the least bit lonely and down, suddenly he was there like a massive puppy with a wagging tail and humongous grin, cheering him up with his caring actions and jokes. Which usually made him so grateful that he kissed him.

 The blonde would ask him why so suddenly and that they shouldn’t do anything in the car or the company in case someone saw. He agreed but he couldn’t help it because Daniel was too cute and he felt happy at that moment, Seongwoo confessed. He hadn’t been as happy this last two weeks even in the times that he’d been with Minhyun.

Because back then, he was torn between keeping Minhyun by his side while hiding his feelings or risking it all by confessing. In the end, it hadn’t mattered. Minhyun had disappeared, completely cut him off without hesitation it seemed before he’d ever started to confess. Once he knew that Minhyun was leaving and that he had a serious boyfriend, Seongwoo felt so betrayed and hurt that he didn’t dare talk to him let along confess. He had planned to act cold and snap at Minhyun if he ever contacted him, but he never did.

 He saw once that he contacted Jisung though, possibly asking about him, by accident. However, Jisung refused to show what they talked about. Seongwoo assumed that Jisung didn’t want him to have false hope since Minhyun was a taken man far out of his reach. And they both held a grudge against him for the way he left and the fact that he likely knew of Seongwoo’s feelings, never addressed them, and acted exceptionally kind to him in despite of it, confusing Seongwoo further. Seongwo still felt like he’d been used and played around with. Like maybe Minhyun had been stringing him along in case something went wrong with his long-distance boyfriend.

  _Those scumbags. I hope that they choke on stinky, rotten kimchi and die. They don’t deserve to be happy. Keeping their relationship a secret from everyone and then just fleeing to America to elope and be all blissful by themselves while they leave all their family and friend and blind crushes behind in shatters._

  _Now I’m left here with all these stupid memories that I can’t empty from the trashbin of my mind for some reason. While he doesn’t care enough about me to even say hello when we bump into each other and introduce me to his boyfriend or let me know he’s in the fucking country after all these years! He’s the biggest, most selfish asshole in the world. What did I ever like about him?_

 “Ah, I hate that I have such shit luck! Why did I always have to insist on getting out of the car to get something for myself? I should really start letting Jisung do those mundane commoner tasks. Nothing good ever comes of it,” Seongwoo grumbled before chugging the water, angrily throttling the plastic bottle.

 The force caused the water to spurt hard in the back of his throat, coming faster than he could naturally swallow. It went down the wrong pipe and he started to cough, slapping on his chest. Daniel rushed out in only boxers with a towel slung over his wet body as if he’d just started to dry off.

 “Hyung, what’s wrong? Are you choking? Whatever it is, spit it out here.”

 “No…Just…some water down…wrong pipe…” Seongwoo gasped between fits of coughing, brows furrowed and hand still slapping at his chest, the water in his cheeks making it even more difficult to talk.

 Daniel sat on the bed, gently grabbing his shoulders, bringing him towards the edge of the bed. Seongwoo coughed harder, sputtering water into the trash. Daniel rubbed and thumped his back, looking gravely concerned. After a minute of harsh coughing, Seongwo laid back on the pillows, huffing and sweating from the effort. He felt dazed and the spinning was back temporarily.

 He looked over at the young man sitting at the edge of the bed with his toned, golden, dripping body and his soaked, stringy dark gold hair. His cutely handsome face was full of sincere worry. He reached out to stroke Seongwoo’s face, feeling his forehead and then wiping away his damp hair, sliding down to cradle his jaw, thumb tracing over his starry moles.

 “Thank god you’re alright. I was afraid you were choking for real. Please be careful. I’m losing all my lives here in one night.”

 Seongwoo smiled weakly, shifting into his warm, silky hand. “I’m alright now. Go ahead and finish drying. You’re getting the bed soaked.”

 “It’s fine. I’ll sleep on this side. You take the dry side. I don’t want you catching a cold. I’m worried about you enough as it is. Stop worrying me for five minutes, hyung. At this rate, I’ll get anxiety leaving you alone for even ten minutes, hmm?” Daniel lightly scolded, an affectionate smile warming his face, making his fluffy cheeks pop out.

  _Ah, he’s so cute. So kind. So gentle. His voice is sweet and husky. His eyes look at me like I’m precious. It’s just like…_

 For a second, Daniel’s face seemed to morph. His features and hair color changed. His body became leaner and paler. He looked more like a regal prince than a sexy puppy. He became Minhyun, as he had been years ago. Before he’d shattered Seongwoo’s heart.

 Right, Minhyun used to care for me and look at me just like that. It was so nice. I thought that he was developing feelings for me. I thought that I meant something to him. I thought with the way that he treated me that someday if I confessed at the right moment, Minhyun would respond equally. That he’d liked me for a long time and had been playing oblivious to our feelings because of our relationship as employees. That he was sorry but he couldn’t hold back any longer.

 He closed his eyes, his drunk self getting absorbed in the clouds that overcame him, a mix of memories and fantasies. Minhyun would say ‘I hope it’s not too late, but I like you so much, Seongwoo-yah.’

 “I hope it’s not too cold. You should move to the other side of the bed and cover up, hyung.”

 Minhyun would hold his jaw with his gentle, smooth hands and bring his face close ever so slowly, his fox-like angular eyes full of desire and love and concern. ‘Don’t hate me, Seongwoo-yah. I can’t take that idea. Not when I like you this much. I’ll make it up to you. If you will accept my feelings. Believe me, I’ve liked you this whole time. I was just being tactful.’

 “Okay…I will…I like you too, you know…so much…”

 Daniel flushed in the middle of helping Seongwoo shift to the bed. He was surprised when Seongwoo wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

 “You’re going to get sick. I’m all wet, hyung. At least let me dry off.”

 “No, don’t go. I don’t want you to. Stay here, please…Hold me…I’ve wanted this for so long. Don’t make me wait a second more…”

 “Hmm? Um, alright…If you want to cuddle so badly, I’ve got no choice. I’ll hold my weight off though. I don’t want you to get an upset stomach.”

 Daniel slid his legs into the blanket and pulled it up over his wet shoulders, carefully laying them on the bed. Seongwoo squeezed him tight, his face burrowing into his chest, his feet wrapping around his calves. He held the younger as if he were terrified to be alone. Daniel held himself up with his elbows until Seongwoo whined, yanking him down more.

 “Closer! That’s not enough…hold me like you mean it…don’t just say things and not back them up anymore…I’m so sick of that. It makes me sad…I hate it so much when you do things half-heartedly, even more when you leave me…”

 “Sorry, hyung. I won’t go anywhere. I’m right here, so calm down. Did I make you sad? Don’t be sad. That…”

  _Breaks my heart. I hate seeing you sad. It physically hurts. Who made you like this? What happened with this old friend of yours? Why are you torn up so much from seeing him at a glance?_

 Seongwoo’s brows furrowed, coming slightly out of his funk into reality.

 Was Minhyun always so big and firm? No, he’d hugged Minhyun before, though he’d always gently shoved him off, saying that was inappropriate between co-workers. This was different. Not the same man. It was nice though. His heart yearned for Minhyun and he knew that he should push this man off but he somehow couldn’t. He wanted to be held and kissed.

  _Minhyun is gone, that’s right. He didn’t ever want you. You went delusional for a second. You should stop living in the past._

 “Hyung, are you alright? I’m worried that I’m too heavy…”

 Ah, that voice. Husky, deep, sweet and sultry, with a cute Busan accent still mingling about some words and the way he ended his sentences.

 It was his current assistant. The one that was different than others. The one that he bumped into and impulsively picked out. The one that he was attracted to for once not because he resembled Minhyun. The one that cared for him more sincerely and better than anyone ever had. The one that stirred up his heart in a way that he thought no-one had ever been able to. The one that was gaining confidence and became a full-fledged man thanks to him. The one that he never fantasized about Minhyun with in order to feel attracted.

 “Nyel-ah…Daniel…Can I be yours for tonight? I want you to take me…”

 “Neh?” Daniel stuttered, turning red and his heart racing. “B-but l-last time I was so bad at it. I hurt you and I came just when you were getting into it. It was a disaster…”

 Seongwoo chuckled, stroking Daniel’s wet hair in comfort and giving some enticing kisses along his jaw. Daniel’s breath hitched and body tensed up, set on fire so simply. However, his mind was tossing about conflicting thoughts.

  _He’s drunk and he’s upset. You shouldn’t take advantage. You should try to get him to talk about what’s bothering him and then put him to bed so he can sleep off his bad feelings and the alcohol. You’ve both got work tomorrow. He’ll be feeling even worse tomorrow if you do something tonight, not to mention you will feel like a total pervy sleezeball._

_Who puts their libido over their crush’s well-being? You’re no animal._

 “Hyung, stop…”

 Seongwoo held him tight, shaking his dark head. “Hmm, don’t wanna. I want you, Nyel-ah. I’m feeling alright, so let’s do it…”

 “I’d love to try again someday, hyung. But this isn’t the night. You’re going through something and you’re not well right now. I don’t think we should.”

 Seongwoo whined, clawing at his back and taking a bite at his ear, his hips rolling up against Daniel’s front. Daniel bit his lip, holding back a moan. He attempted to push himself off but ended up with the full-grown man hanging off him like a monkey in mid-air. He reluctantly sank back down, half chuckling, half groaning. The brunette smugly grinned before proceeding with his torture, setting Daniel’s skin ablaze and making his mind a jumbled, static mess.

 “Ah, hyung…we shouldn’t…” he huffed, flushing deep and shivering with pleasure waves as Seongwoo sucked his ear and shifted against his front.

 “Yes, we should. Because you want me and I want you. That’s more than enough reason. Take me again, Nyel-ah. Make me yours. I want to belong to someone. I want that feeling. Even if it’s for just a few fleeting moments. I love that feeling, even if it’s not real…”

 “Hyung, why do you sound so sad?”

 “Hmm? Do I? Don’t I sound hot because I’m horny right now?”

 “No, not like usual. You sound really sad, like you’re trying to cover it up and hide it. How about this? I’ll try to top again only if you open up to me.”

 “Hmm…about what?”

 “About that person you saw today. The reason that you ran to a bar to drown out your feelings. The reason you seem lonely and heart broken. The likely reason that you don’t think you can date someone. Who is this guy and what happened with him?”

 “H-how…do you know about that?” Seongwoo stopped his sensual attack, laying back on the pillows with his arms loosely linked around the younger’s neck. His face was stricken, washed out from nerves.

 “Jisung told me. I didn’t ask, I swear. I wouldn’t interfere in your personal business. I haven’t pried in any areas that you didn’t voluntarily want to speak about, you know that, hyung. It’s up to you how much you want to open up to me. I never want to pressure you. I mean, I can’t say that I’m not a tiny bit sad that you keep some large secrets from me but—”

 Seongwoo lifted his head, stopping him mid-sentence with a sweet kiss. Daniel hummed, sinking over his lips to extend the contact since it was so tempting. Their lips slid over each other in a warm caress for several seconds, holding each other close with building affection, their unspoken feelings momentarily pouring out.

 Seongwoo pulled back, appearing flushed and beautifully glowing. “I’ll tell you now…I want to tell someone and you of all people deserve to know. After all that you’ve told me about…I don’t want to keep secrets from you and I don’t want you to be even a tiny bit sad because of me. I’m sorry that I haven’t said something yet. I just…I guess it’s difficult. Since it’s something I only ever talked about with one person. Jisung…he’s the only other that knows. And that’s because he was there to witness the miserable situation…”

 “Hyung, you’re tearing up already. Don’t cry please. If it’s that painful and difficult for you to speak about, then forget it. Maybe I don’t need to know. I’m just your assistant, not your real lover or anything, so…”

 “Hey, don’t say that! I don’t like you downgrading yourself. Assistant or temporary lover or not, Daniel. That doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you. It’s because I care about you. Because you’re a nice person. Because you have been so kind to me and I feel comfortable with you. Because of that, I feel like I’m ready to open up. Like I can. I trust you and I want to get this off my chest. I’ve never felt the urge to with anyone else before, but I think that I should. I’ll probably cry because it’s a sad story I’m still getting over, but don’t stop me because of that.”

 Daniel hesitated, wiping at the tears streaming down Seongwoo’s cheeks. “But, hyung…I don’t know what’s in the protocol for this. You didn’t write a clause about what I should do if you cry. It’s hard to see it. I want to do something. Can you tell me? How can I comfort you?”

 Seongwoo chuckled softly and sniffled, a shaky smile on his handsome face. “Ah, was that why? Silly pabo. Do whatever you want, I guess. However you would usually comfort someone who is crying.”

 “Okay. Come here.”

 Seongwoo became shy and embarrassed to find himself wrapped in Daniel’s lap like a literal baby, his hands folded on his chest, legs dangling over his arm, and head tucked under his chin. Daniel rocked him, brushed his back and legs, kissing the top of his head.

 “I’ll hold you like this. You can cry on me as much as you want. You’ll feel better if I don’t look at your face, right?”

 “Y-yes, maybe. But this is…” Seongwoo hid his flushed face with his hands and Daniel’s chest, chewing on his lip.

 “Ah, is it too intimate? You don’t like it?”

 “I don’t hate it. It’s just…I’ve never been held like this before. I feel like a baby…”

 Daniel chuckled and kissed his head again. “You basically are a baby, though. Once you’re out of that suit and the office and stripped of some of that cool image of yours. Without your confidence and power, hyung, you remind me of a baby. Innocent and delicate and sensitive. In need of protection.”

 Seongwoo flushed in embarrassment and lightly smacked his firm peck. “Yah! I’m nothing like that.”

 “You are though? You always get defensive when someone comments about a characteristic that you aren’t trying to portray. Because it’s real and you’re worried that if people know that, you won’t seem as reliable for your position and like they will try ot walk over you.”

 “Stop acting like you know everything about me. That’s impossible.”

 “Right, I don’t know one thing. That I really want to know. So, get along with telling me, hyung. Or I’ll be the sad one.”

 “Alright, alright. Don’t threaten me like that. Big meanie.”

 They both laughed. Seongwoo slipped his arms around to hug Daniel, looking at his feet as he wiggled his toes together. Daniel patiently waited, stroking the ends of his hair and humming a song deep in his throat.

 “The person I saw today…His name is Hwang Minhyun. He used to be my assistant. For many years he was by my side. He was really caring, smart, and kind. He was loyal, great at his job, and we never had any major issues.

Over the time we spent together, I gradually developed feelings for him. I came to love him. He was the first person I ever felt that way for. I hid it though, because I was scared that I was imagining he felt similar things for me. Probably his kindness towards me was just him being sincere about his job.

 In the end, he suddenly resigned without consulting me. He left Korea and moved to America with his fiancé, a singer that he wanted to support. He became his manager and that singer has been getting gradually more famous. They came back here to visit family and for that signer to have a concert. It’s the first time he’s been back in years.

 He didn’t even tell me, you know? That he was coming back. Actually, he’s not been in contact with me once since he said that he was sorry to be leaving abruptly. The real apology I wanted was why he kept the fact that he had a serious boyfriend secret from me though, you know? Then I might have been able to put a cap on my feelings early on.

 At least I would have spent a less amount of time looking like a fool. I was pretty obvious about how I felt for him. But he pretended to be oblivious. He always acted kind to the very end, so caring that I thought…I thought I might eventually have some chance with him. That he was just holding himself back because of our positions.

 I wish even if it had made us awkward that he would have forced me to confess and rejected me flat out. I wish I had fired him instead of being left. It’s so humiliating and painful and infuriating whenever I think of it.

 The way that he acted made me think that he never cared about me. That I didn’t mean anything. That he knew about my feelings and was secretly laughing at me with his boyfriend. That he was pretending to care about me just for money.

 He was the person I was the closest to besides Jisung. I was going through such a hard time losing my mom and all the pressure from my studies and preparations for the company. He was the person I came to rely on the most. It hurt so much to lose him suddenly and left a huge, ugly scar on me.”

 

 

Daniel was silent the entire time that Seongwoo talked, stopping every once in awhile because he needed to take some deep breaths. Daniel’s chest was damp from Seongwoo’s tears, though Seongwoo tried his best not to become a whole sobbing mess. Daniel brushed his hair and gently rocked him back and forth across his lap.

 Seongwoo closed his eyes, burrowing and squeezing, getting comfort from the warmth and solidness of the other’s touch. The affectionate, gentle way he held him as he was just simply there for him in that hard time opening up for the first time about his deep, innermost pain gave him strength.

 “Thank you for listening.” Seongwoo sniffled and kissed his collar a couple times. “Why aren’t you saying anything though? You think I was so foolish, right? Or I’m so pitiful it’s pathetic.”

 “None of those, of course not. I’m just thinking.”

 “Thinking of…?” Seongwoo pressed lightly, tickling his back and looking up.

 Daniel’s expression was oddly tense and dark. It concerned Seongwoo. He wracked his brain, trying to think of how this news might have made him have this expression. When Daniel next spoke though, he immediately knew and it was a reminder of why he’d hesitated to ever tell any other lover he had, no matter how close they became or how nice and understanding they seemed.

 “He must have looked and dressed like your other assistants then? You can’t forget about him or let your feelings go even now. That’s why you make as close of a copy-cat as you can and you assign duties that Minhyun used to do for you. So you can live out your fantasies and have him in your life again, in some small way.”

 “I…” Seongwoo hesitated and then sighed. “I wish I could say that it wasn’t true, but yes, that’s what I was doing. It was simply an idea at first. A way to heal. But it became a habit I had difficulty breaking.

 After awhile, I could only seem to get attracted to people that looked a certain way. It’s not like they really reminded me of him or that I was still in love with him. I became to hate him so much that I didn’t want to even hear his name but somehow my type, the only people I was attracted to were like that. And the only relationship I could see myself having was that. Since they happened to be in the sugar business.

 It started by chance, I swear. I wanted to like them for themselves and have a normal relationship. But they didn’t feel the same, most of them. They set a straight line with me. That after a certain amount of time they’d leave and that feelings shouldn’t be involved.

 I just fell into their weird pattern somehow. I grew comfortable with it and it was easy. I had most of what I wanted. Then a couple of people developed feelings for me. I tried to like them back but I felt guilty. Because I saw Minhyun in them, especially when we made love, and it made me hate and not trust them unconsciously.

 I couldn’t fully separate them in my brain. I felt that was wrong. So, I cut off our relationship. I hurt them and I didn’t want to hurt anyone again so that’s why I stopped searching out assistants. I figured I’m just helpless to date and I should be alone.”

 “Then I came, huh?”

 “Yeah, then you came. Crashing into my life like a train through a house. Making me want to do foolish things and take chances again.” Seongwoo chuckled softly. “Daniel…are you hurt? Do you hate it?”

 “I’m not sure…A part of me is sort of upset? I feel a bit used. To think that all the things you’ve done for me was because I’m a replacement for a crush you could never have…”

 “No, it’s not like that! I mean, I just happen to like that type and like being cared for like that. I don’t think of you as his replacement. You’re still totally you. You don’t even look or act like him. You’re far from his replacement. You’re different form the other assistants.”

 “So then…When you’re with me, you don’t picture him at all? You don’t fantasize that I’m him when we’re doing it?”

 “No, I haven’t~ I don’t~ I swear.” Seongwoo shook his head vehemently. “Did you really think that?”

 “I mean, I don’t really want to think that, but it sounds possible, so…”

 “And the idea really bothers you, huh? Don’t worry, Daniel. When I’m with you, I only see you. I didn’t want to sleep with you because I’m not over him or wanting to live out some dirty fantasy that was never fulfilled in real life. Believe me, please…”

 Daniel looked at the other with his large doe eyes and pretty, slightly flushed face. He wanted to believe him but a nagging part of him wouldn’t let him.

 Seongwoo got torn up from just seeing that other man’s face and knowing he’s in Korea. He cried so hard talking about his old feelings. He’s spent years dating people that looked like his old crush and couldn’t even come to like any of them.

  _What’s the chance that you’re really any different? That he’s actually over someone that he liked for so long? If he was over him, would he have cried this much and gotten wasted when he doesn’t like the taste of alcohol? At just the sight of him?_

 Get a grip, Daniel. He’s not someone that you should continue to like. You should quit this job and clear up your feelings immediately. Before things get messy and you get your heart broken, like Jihoon said. Seongwoo is out of your league and he’s not the datable sort.

 What are you getting yourself into? Like he’s going to ever like someone that it’s a mediocre replacement. If he finds out your feelings, you might be dumped like everyone else was. That’s obvious, actually. Just because you look different than that crush doesn’t mean that you’re special enough to be the first to heal and steal his heart. That would be a dream come true.

 Ah, I really don’t want to leave his side yet though. Could I do what he did? What others did? Just continue on, hiding my feelings, being for him however I can, partaking in a temporary relationship, reaping the physical benefits. He said that he cares about me, right? Isn’t that good enough? Maybe if you stick it out long enough, he’ll be over Minhyun fully and start to develop real feelings for you. As long as you keep being a good fake boyfriend, showing him what he could have.

 Ah, but then as long as we’re in a contract, wouldn’t he also be worried that my feelings and actions aren’t sincere? Hmm, maybe it’s better to wait until the contract period is off and then ask him out officially after?

 “Daniel…Can we do it now? All this opening up has made me horny for some reason. I want to be intimate with you…Stop spacing out, please…”

 Daniel came to, realizing that Seongwoo had kicked off the blankets and was laying on his tummy over his legs, nuzzling and kissing his growing penis through his boxers. As soon as he saw the erotic sight, the blonde flushed and popped a raging boner. Seongwoo looked down at it with delight and laughed softly.

 “Oh? That was easier than I thought. Seems like you’re done spacing and ready to play. Do you mind?”

 “As if you’d wait to ask,” Daniel teased, threading his hands through Seongwoo’s silky raven locks of the man smirking while hovering over his already unsheathed shaft.

 “As if you’d say no when you love this.”

 

**Rated M content here we go~**

 

 “I might not have much to compare it to but, ah…hmm…you’re so damn good at it, haa…” Daniel’s head fell back, mouth slackened and eyes starry at the wonderful sensation.

 “Ah…hyung, more please…hmm, so good…”

 His hands lightly pushed Seongwoo’s head down and his hips rolled up off the bed as Seongwoo took his member deep into his mouth, sucking enthusiastically, tongue pressing hard and shifting along one side in a sensual, arousing massage. His moans and pants became louder and harsher as Seongwoo rotated and squeezed his balls, hot mouth sliding all the way up while using his lips and teeth expertly on his sensitive, pulsing skin, licking around his tingling head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit to taste his pre-cum, then sliding back down with silky lips and hallowed cheeks, sucking noisly while humming so that the subtle vibration could turn him on all the more.

 Daniel was a moaning mess, bucking off the bed and gripping his neck as he went down, getting deep into his throat as the other would allow, about to come from the intense blow job any second. Seongwoo was taking no mercy on him. He could have drawn it out but it seemed like he was greedy for the taste of Daniel’s salty, nutty cum he said that was addictively delicious.

  _Just the feeling of him going wild on me, of how much I’m wanted—it makes me crazy. What if I look—oh, fuck…_

 “Ahhh, hmm, hyung~”

 As soon as he got a look of the pretty man going to town with his cheeks hallowed in, his thin, pink lips circling his cock, the spit all over, the pleasure and concentration on his handsome face, Daniel’s desire spiked. He came out of the blue, so fast that it shocked both of them. Seongwoo gagged and backed away for a second, then closed his mouth over the head to greedily suck up all the spurting fountain of creamy liquid.

 Daniel watched him in a daze, thighs tensed and body jerking with the waves of pleasure slamming through his body like electric shocks. He lovingly pat his dark, silky hair and stroked his hallowed, starry cheek, feeling incredibly grateful as always. Orgasms that were not caused from his own hands after all these years were so heavenly.

 “Ah…hyung, stop licking, it’s sensitive…” Daniel whined, flushing furiously, biting his lip to quiet some of the wanton moans that threatened to rip out of his throat and embarrass him by showing how horny the other got him.

 Seongwoo finally stopped licking every smudge of cum off. He crawled up gracefully, his eyes like a wolf going for its prey, his tongue sliding sensually over his glistening lips. Daniel parted his lips, eagerly waiting to be kissed. He hummed, enjoying the taste of his cum and Seongwoo combined, swirling their tongues greedily in the air, not caring the spit and cum mixture that spilled down their chins. He pressed his head forward, capturing Seongwoo’s sweet, bow-shaped lips, delving his tongue deep in a possessive, dominant kiss.

Seongwoo allowed him to do as he wished, rewarding him with erotic moans and excited huffs. His hands were busy stripping off his robe and taking off the other’s boxers.

 Daniel reluctantly stopped and flipped over like the other signaled. Seongwoo set up some pillows for him to lay his hips over, causing his exposed bottom to float in the air for observance. Daniel buried his head in his arms, flushing with embarrassment, tingling with anticipation.

 

**Top Ong coming up so if you don't like it then scroll down.**

 

Seongwoo hummed in appreciation as his fingers delicately traced around his shoulders, back, thighs, and cheeks for several minutes, getting the other warmed up and excited. He sank down and bit the sheets when Seongwoo put in his spit-soaked fingers into his hole carefully.

 “So tight. Let’s loosen you up, cutie. You need to relax. Close your eyes and focus on the feeling. Let yourself enjoy it. Don’t be embarrassed. You’re adorable and so very attractive like this, Niel-ah…” Seongwoo whispered against his ear as he moved his fingers various ways in a slow, careful motion.

 Daniel groaned and bit at the sheets some more, eyes scrunched close, ear and ass tingling as he tried to get over the uncomfortable feeling and get his muscles to relax. Once he was able to, he laid his head on the sheet, face still half hidden form Seongwoo’s observant, intense eyes. The pillows shifted as he rocked subtly back against Seongwoo’s finger carefully going in and out of him, the tip wiggling his insides in a pleasureful, ticklish fashion. The hole had opened up significantly, but not enough for Seongwoo to do as he pleased.

 Seongwoo stopped sucking at his ear with a puzzled expression, looking back where his hand was shifting the wiggling mound of pale flesh. “Hmm, you’re being difficult today, I see. You must be embarrassed or distracted. I’ll try something then.”

 Daniel peeked over his arm in a daze, his face sweaty and flushed, his lips swollen from being licked and bitten by both of them in his pleasure fest. Seongwoo moved behind him, removed his finger, and lowered his head. Daniel attempted to shift away, gasping in horror.

 “Hyung, what are you…not there, don’t look there…oh my god, so embarrassing, it’s dirty…fuck, it’s so sensitive….ah, hyung, ahhh, haaa…”

 His complaints and struggles proved to be futile. Seongwoo held his hips stable and dived his mouth to the center of the pale mountains. He felt a warm, wet, silky substance invading his ass. Seongwoo was eating him out, something that he’d never yet experienced. It was incredibly sensitive and shameful at the same time, which made him a moaning mess. The sheer erotic of the idea without even seeing what was going on back there, just imagining it—it drove him to insane levels arousal.

 “Hyung, stop, it’s too much, ahhh…”

 Seongwoo refused to come off until he’d properly sucked and lapped every inch and crevice of his secret place, even daring to delve inside which had made Daniel horrified. He came off, smacking and wiping his lips, admiring his work with a smug look.

 “That worked perfectly. You’re super loose now. Did you enjoy that, Daniel?”

 “Shut up…I don’t want to talk about it…” Daniel groaned, unable to lift his head and face the other he was so humiliated.

 Seongwoo chuckled, kneading his cheeks and staring at the pink, suctioning center literally calling to him. Daniel fisted the sheets, groaning harshly, and pressing back up off the pillows into his hands. He never thought that he’d want to have a dick shoved in his ass, but  he wanted it—desperately.

 “H-hyung…hurry up, p-please…”

 “Such a cutie like this. I really like that reversal charm you have, Nyel-ah. It makes you versatile. You can be such a hottie but you can also be like this. A sloppy, begging, super shy mess. Only I can see you like this, got it? I’m going to take you until you get hard again. Then, I want what to be really rough and possessive with me. I want you to make me scream. I want to feel like I’m owned and not allowed to go to anyone else. Got it?”

 “Jesus christ, hyung…Are you planning to kill me? You’re so hot I can’t take it. Even the way that you speak right now is making me lose my mind, ugh….” Daniel whined, shooting him a glare over his shoulder. “Stop teasing and take me already. I’ll give you want you want.”

 Seongwoo kissed his strong, shivering shoulders, scratching along his sides down to his hips, rubbing his lubricated dick teasingly along the crack as Daniel wiggled and lifted his butt back against him as high as he could go in desperation.

 “Nyel-ah…I like you…” Seongwoo muttered without intention in his half-drunken state, though Daniel didn’t hear it.

 Seongwoo was diving into his center and Daniel was nearly sobbing with how good it felt, moaning and cursing into the sheets.

 “Ah, hyung~ Deeper please…”

Seongwoo sunk deeper with his next move, digging his nails into Daniel's hips. The blonde bucked, curving his back, pressing against the other, his toes curling and mouth letting out a sultry cry of pleasure.

 "Was that too much, Niel? Am I going too fast?" Seongwoo huffed out his concern, already thrusting at a steady pace, enjoying the way that Daniel's body fit hot and tight around his member.

"A little, hyung...but that's g-good so it's o-okay...keep g-going..." the blonde choked out between pants and thick, erotic moans.

"Shall I try a bit faster?"

"Ng--! Hyung--! Ahh~"

 

 

“Oh, god, I’m so ashamed…I can’t believe what I said….what I sounded like…That was so erotic….”

 Daniel was on his back, hands covering his face. They were both collecting their breath, covered in sweat, dizzy from the round that they’d just had. Seongwoo sat between his legs, arms resting on his knees, kissing affectionately along his thighs that still had red marks from where Seongwoo had scratched him like a wild cat.

 “Sorry. I guess when I’m drunk and you’re looking so cute and whiney, I get carried away. You’re surely going to be sorry tomorrow. You won’t be able to sit down for long.”

 “Fuck, you’re right about that. It was numb earlier but now that you mentioned it, it’s all burning and achy.”

 “Shall we put some medicine on it?” he hummed, fingers slipping down to brush the wet, raw spot gently in apology.

 Daniel winced, shifting away. “Don’t touch there, hyung. Try somewhere else…that needs your attention…if you want to make it up to me…”

 Seongwoo snickered with a wicked smile, dark, flashing eyes traveling to the impressive cock still solid by some miracle. Daniel stayed hard for a long time, probably because he was young and inexperienced. His finger went up, poking at it. It jumped up and twitched.

 Daniel growled and glared at him. “Hyung! Stop being mean. That’s torture enough.”

 Seongwoo laughed softly, eyes filling with affection for his adorable lover. “Alright, puppy. Calm down. I’ll be serious.”

 “Thank you…uhhh, yes, hyung, hmm, like that, more…” Daniel gripped the sheets, moaning huskily, huffing, begging, rocking his hips up as Seongwoo rapidly pumped along his full length, running his finger around in a circle while pressing firmly. It slid easily with the leaked cum spilling out from the slit in Daniel’s excitement.

 “Hyung, oh yes…close…”

 He stopped abruptly, chuckling as Daniel pouted and griped about the interruption and how much of a tease he was all the time, not letting him come when he wanted to. Which was true. Seongwoo was in the process of training the virgin, trying to increase his stamina and extend the time that he could hold back his orgasms. It was working splendidly, so much so that the blonde didn’t even have a clue what he was doing. Already he could last twice as long, when he was inside of the brunette anyway.

 “You’re coming inside my ass today, Nyel-ah. Not my hand. We’ve got business to take care of. You already promised to take me hard twice now. Don’t tell me you’re going against your boss’s request?”

 “Ah, no, Sir, never!”

 Seongwoo laying on his back on the other side of the bed in an inviting position snorted. Daniel had jumped up, saluting as if they were in the military. He flicked the other’s thigh in punishment.

 “I thought we did away with the ‘sir’ stuff ages ago. It puts distance between us and it also makes me feel much older than you. We’re just a year older and now there’s not a single place we haven’t touched or licked or anything we don’t know about each other. Aren’t we much too close for that sort of language? Or are you planning to be ‘all business’ with me after what I told you?”

 He was joking and cutely pouting in that way that made him seem so much younger, but Daniel sensed apprehension in his sparkling eyes. He shifted over, rolling across him in a graceful move, taking him into his warm embrace. He brushed their noses together, looking at Seongwoo with all the sincere love that he could muster to pour out at once through just his eyes, wishing that he could confess for real but having to suffice with the physical manifestation and hope that Seongwoo got it somehow and responded favorably.

 “Never, hyung. I don’t want any bit of distance between us and ‘all business’ sounds dreadfully boring. I’ll be bored and tortured to tears if I can’t kiss or hold you every day. I’d probably throw my tablet across the room because you look so attractive when you’re working.”

 “Ah, do I? I thought I felt someone staring at me. Now I know who and why.”

 Their laughter was caught off by a steamy, sensual kiss that was just the right amounts of romantic. It lasted for a long time as they got caught up in it, almost forgetting that they should be getting to work with the rest of the act or they’d never get any decent amount of sleep that night.

  _I could just kiss you forever, hyung. How lovely you are. How much I adore you._

_I want to tell you this someday. I’ll stick around and hope that you get over your painful past soon so that when I confess, you’ll accept me and then I can show you love, a real relationship like you’d never imagine. I’ll make you so happy you will think you died and went to heaven and not just from any physicalact. I will cherish you dearly._

_I can do this. Just wait, Seongwoo…._

 Seongwoo felt overwhelming, unexplainable emotions from that kiss. Enough that tears slipped out. But he blamed that on the fact that he was still drunk. Something about sex with the person that he’d opened up with, though that person wasn’t his boyfriend truly or likely felt anything besides attraction and admiration and kinship with him—it was wonderful and beautiful.

 “Hyung…Why are you crying?” Daniel pulled up, wiping at his tears with a concerned, guilty look. “Did I bite your tongue?”

 

“No…” Seongwoo laughed softly and sniffled, looking away with embarrassment. “I don’t know why I’m crying either….”

 “Hmm, maybe you’re tired…”

 “Hmm, maybe. You’re not going to sleep mister, so don’t go anywhere. Don’t even think about it.”

 Seongwoo hissed as he snatched Daniel’s waist in his legs, yanking him back on top of him. Daniel laughed, sheepishly smiling as he’d been caught in the act. He liked that they were good at predicting what each other was thinking or about to do. As if they were a real couple that new every in and out of each other. As if they were incredibly close. Inseparable even.

  _Inseparable…Yes, that’s what I want…Irreplaceable too…I want Seongwoo to be mine, only mine, and likewise…_

 “Ah, Daniel! Ahh~” Seongwoo gasped and cried out in shock as Daniel shoved his member into him raw while biting his neck.

 Seongwoo continued to gasp and moan harshly as Daniel moved rougher than ever. He snapped his hips hard, diving deep, taking Seongwoo selfishly and possessively, his mouth consuming his flesh, leaving purple marks that were sure to stay.

 “Oh, god, so intense, so good, Nyel-ah, that’s what I want, yessss, harder, ahhh, like that yes, oh yes, ahhh…”

 Seongwoo huffed, hissed, and cried sharply, his nails digging into Daniel’s flesh, his legs crossed at the ankle and squeezing the thrusting man as if holding on for dear life.

 

 

**End of rated M content**

 

Daniel couldn’t sleep that night. Though his body was completely exhausted from multiple rounds of sex, his mind was wide awake. It had been a long, eventful day. He’d found out the nature of his feelings. He’d rejected and hurt his close friend in the process, not sure if it was ever going to be possible to repair. He’d learned Seongwoo’s darkest secret, and it was an overwhelming one.

 His mind was full of too many thoughts for him to sleep. Rather than closing his eyes, watching the sleeping angel next to him brought some peace and order to his cluttered mind.

 “So pretty…” he whispered, giggling when his finger brushing away a strand of hair off his face made his button nose twitch. “How can a human man be so pretty?”

 “Hmm…”

 He froze and held his breath, wondering if Seongwoo had woken up. He simply shifted his head, snuggling into the pillow and humming. Daniel slid closer, laying his hand across his cheek. A wide smile crossed his face, pressing up into his palm. Daniel leaned in to hear what he was murmuring.

 “I’ve missed you…Minhyun…”

 Daniel laid back on the pillow, his face contorted with pain and sadness as a sense of hopelessness and intense jealousy washed over him. It felt as if those words shattered his confidence and determination, not just his world.

  _As I feared. Even though he claims to hate him, him being in the same country has stirred up his dormant feelings. He’s really not yet over that jerk. Who knows if he ever will be at this rate?_

_Being second place, thinking I might be a replacement, wondering when this jealousy and uncertainty will make me snap at him—I can’t live like that. It’s not healthy for me and it could be dangerous for him. What if I were to recall that and lash out and hurt him, physically even?_

_I don’t want to leave your side, Seongwoo, I really don’t. But maybe it has to be done…But at least if I’m going to go, I’m going to be honest finally and I’m going to send you off with good wishes because you deserve that. None of anything that’s happened to you is your fault. You deserve the world and I’d give it to you, if only you’d forgotten him and made me your number one._

_But…even if you said I was, it would probably be a lie, right? Seeing you call out for him unconsciously. The heart wants what it wants and it’s unfortunately not going to be me. So I’ll stop myself from being a fool and protect my heart before I get more helplessly in love with a person I can never have._

_I’d convince myself to stay a bit longer at least if I felt there was hope, but I can’t see that. You just don’t like me like I wish you would and it’s possible you never will…_

 A tear fell down Daniel’s cheek onto Seongwoo’s nose as he hovered over him, gulping down his emotions as hard as he could, petting Seongwoo’s head. Then he leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper in a shaky, choked up voice.

 “I love you. Thank you for letting me know what that’s like at least. Our last night as a couple will be a pleasant memory that I’ll always cherish. It was nice to be yours and for you to be mine, even for a fleeting moment. Seongwoo-yah, I wish that you can only have sweet dreams, not nightmares. Please forget that person soon and be as happy as you deserve to be with someone more deserving and in league with you than I am…”

 

 

 

 “What’s that?”

 Seongwoo wasn’t dumb. He of course knew what the envelope on his desk was. In case someone didn’t know, the black letters running horizontally against the crisp white paper were screaming at him.

 ‘Res-igna-tion’

 Daniel was resigning from his position. It was just 10:35 in the morning. They hadn’t been at work more than an hour. He’d woken up a bit late. Daniel had prepared hangover soup and medicine, leaving it on the hotel table. A message on his phone from a couple hours before said that Jisung would be picking him up and he’d had to go first to take care of something.

 

 “So, this is why you left early this morning…to prepare a document…to leave…May I ask why?” Seongwoo sounded oddly calm considering the storm that was occurring inwardly.

 Daniel took a deep breath, still refusing to meet his eyes no matter what. He’d interrupted him in the middle of work, saying he needed to talk to him for a moment. Seongwoo had immediately paid him attention because he was strangely somber and silent and his aura was all gloomy. It wasn’t at all the Daniel that he knew of and it was concerning.

 He’d been horrified that there was something he did the night before while he was drunk that he couldn’t recall. However, he was certain that he was conscious enough that he knew exactly what had happened from the time Daniel had walked into the bar. They’d gone to a hotel, they’d had a serious talk, he’d cried a ton in Daniel’s arms, they’d had several rounds of fantastic, emotional sex. Then he’d fallen asleep, completely exhausted and still a bit tipsy, with Daniel’s arms around his waist and brushing his hair.

 “I know this is out of the blue. It’s not a decision that I’m making sporadically, however. The truth is, hyung…”

 The blonde went silent, his ears turning red, his hands clasped tightly in front of him, becoming pale as if all the blood was rushing to his face. Seongwoo leaned forward and tilted his head, curious to see Daniel’s expression. He was chewing on his lip and seeming very bashful and nervous.

 “I like you,” he blurted.

 Seongwoo sat back like he’d been hit by a gust of wind. His brows furrowed and he frowned, looking as if he were trying to solve a difficult equation.

 “You like me…but you’re leaving? Did I …do something? If so, I apologize and I’ll right it right away, whatever you need. If there’s something wrong with the conditions, you merely need to tell me upfront and—”

 “I like you, hyung! That’s why I don’t think it’s right to stay here. No, I can’t stay here. I can’t play the fake boyfriend part of the contract anymore. I like you but now I know that you like someone else. So I can’t stay around you, liking you. I have to leave and organize my feelings.”

 Seongwoo frowned deeper, fingers stretching across the table, his bottom now at the edge of the chair as if he were about to reach out for him. “Daniel, it’s not like you’re a rep—”

 Daniel deliberately took a step back and faced him boldly, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

 “I know that I’m not a replacement. But the fact is that you’re not over him. I heard you calling out for him in your sleep, hyung.”

 Seongwoo stiffened, eyes shifting to the table, his expression shocked and guilty. “I did? I—I’m sorry. Maybe I was j-just dreaming…I don’t like him. I hate him and..”

 “Yes, I understand that. I understand everything. You used to like him. He hurt you. You hate him. But you’re not yet over him yet, hyung. Doing this job will only allow you to recall him when you see me, at least sometimes. The idea that you’lll think of another man, that you might still like him and call out unconsciously for him—that sparks this insane amount of jealousy.

 I don’t believe that I can work with a clear mind around you like that. I might hurt you and make your work life difficult. That’s not the reason you need a fake boyfriend or an assistant. Hence, I no longer am fit to work for you, hyung. I don’t deserve to be at your side since I don’t think in the future I can keep my feelings out of our deal. Now that I realize it.

 You will see eventually, then it will get in the way of your work or make you uncomfortable, and you’ll be forced to fire me like you did to others. That will add to your guilt and make you think you’re a bad guy. I don’t want that. Because nothing is your fault, besides being so incredibly charming no one can help but fall for you even though they know you’re helplessly out of their league and completely unavailable.

 I wasn’t going to develop feelings for you honestly because I knew we’re not meant to be, but somewhere along the way playing your boyfriend and learning all about how you really are, how endearing and sweet and sensitive and childlike—well, I ended up falling in spite of my rational. I guess that testified to how immeasurably charming you are. It’s my fault that I’m lacking in being able to control my feelings after our deal became physical. Only my fault. I wish that you wouldn’t feel guilty, because you are not a bad person.”

 “Thank you for saying so…um…Is this…your final decision? There’s no way I can persuade you to stay?” Seongwoo looked up at him, large eyes searching his face desperately for some chance, any sort of strategy to right this unwarranted situation.

 Daniel hesitated, then ducked his head down to avoid looking at his eyes and being swayed and slowly shook it. “No, there’s nothing. It’s right that I should go. I can’t…be the person that you need. I’m not worthy and it’s a risk to the company. And to yourself. You shouldn’t keep me around. Not when I have the potential to become jealous and unprofessional.”

 Seongwoo remained silent for what felt like an eternity before he sighed and took the resignation letter in hands, seeming reluctant.

 “Well…I agreed that you can leave whenever you want if the conditions don’t suit you. If there’s nothing that will change your mind…Can I at least send you a rec—”

 “You don’t need to do that, hyung. Don’t waste your work time. A recommendation from a company only for a month of work won’t look that good. It will only raise more questions, no matter the company or high rank that it comes from.”

 Seongwoo sighed again, heavier and longer, rubbing his temples. He still appeared somewhat shell-shocked and confused, steam coming out of his brain as if it were overloading. His dark, intense eyes shifted across the items on his desk, flickering like a kaleidoscope with various negative emotions like pain, guilt, anxiety, loneliness, betrayal, fear, sadness—all things that he didn’t want to see there and felt awful for.

 Though he was going to remain firm to his decision because it was the right one and things would be fine in the end. Seongwoo wasn’t in love with him. He wasn’t the first assistant to part with him because of feelings he shouldn’t have. He would get over losing him with some time.

 “Do you at least have a job lined up? The salary from a month isn’t going to be enough I suspect to last long…”

 Daniel attempted a smile, putting a breezy, reassuring tone in his voice that he hoped would se the worried man at ease.

_Why does he have to be so caring in this situation? It just makes me want him more. A man I can never have. That I should never even been allowed to have physically since he’s so out of my league. It makes me want to rip up that letter and promise to never leave._

_How foolish would that be? Staying here, knowing full well I’ll only like him more and hurt us both because of my immaturity and lack of emotional control. He would only be uncomfortable and guilty continuing to work with you knowing you like him now. It’s too late to take it back. You will not touch that letter or him. It’s over. All fantasies should come to an end. This is the real world. You belong in different worlds. You aren’t the one that’s meant for him._

 “I don’t have anything set up yet but don’t worry about it, please. I’m resourceful. I’ll figure out a way to get into an IT company on my own. I have seniors who can give advice and help me out. Until then, I’ll do whatever odd job I can do to stay afloat. I don’t plan on going back to Busan yet.”

 “Hmm, I see. Just…whatever it is, I hope you will avoid any sort of risky dangerous jobs…”

 Daniel couldn’t promise that, so he didn’t. He merely nodded.

 “I’ll be careful. I hope that you will be as well, hyung. Don’t be sick. Don’t get hurt. Don’t be sad. Don’t work too hard. I hope that you will have a good life. I hope you will get over your old crush soon because you deserve to be in a relationship. You are a very lovable person, hyung. I hate the idea of you being lonely forever. So…try and forget about that jerk and start meeting people. He doesn’t deserve a second of your thoughts.”

 “Daniel, I…”

 Seongwoo collapsed his shoulders, his arms going limp over his knees, letting out a sad, tired sigh. He chewed on his lip, fighting tears, frustrated with himself.

 The Vice President had never once stopped a person from leaving him before. He had never wanted to, respecting their opinions and knowing he could find someone else. He disliked the idea of keeping someone around that liked him because it made things messy and he couldn’t focus on work or ask them to help him as well as before. He was plagued by the idea that he could be hurting them and sorry that he couldn’t give more. He wasn’t sure if he could give Daniel more but for the first time he couldn’t say for sure that he couldn’t either. He couldn’t send Daniel off but he also couldn’t bring himself to ask him to say. It was as if he was on the verge of liking Daniel the same way he was but unable to confidently step into that new realm. It made him so frustrated with himself, it was suffocating.

  _If I don’t stop him now, he’ll be gone from my life forever. If I admit I like him and try to hold onto him, he might still run away because he doesn’t believe that I’m over Minhyun. I might not be if honestly if I said his name in my sleep. That’s an ugly truth. Knowing that, do I have any right to grab on to him with sweet promises and keep him here?_

_If he runs away and rejects me, I’ll be hurt once more and he would also feel more guilty. He doesn’t want to leave me, but he feels that he should for both our sakes. He wants to go, he doesn’t want to be hurt by you worse—you should let him go. That’s what is right. For him and for the company. But doing the right, rational thing—why is it suddenly so painful and difficult?_

 Seongwoo wanted to send Daniel off with a smile and say that he hoped he also lived well and stayed healthy but he couldn’t bring himself too. He was too shocked. Too depressed. Too conflicted and confused. Before Seongwoo had been able to gather his thoughts, Daniel was signaling departure.

 “I’m going to go, hyung. Thank you for all of your kindness and help. I’m leaving here having gained a lot of things. It was an enjoyable experience I’ll always be grateful for. Thank you for seeing something in me and for giving me many pleasant memories to cherish forever. Lastly, thank you for taking care me through many firsts and for not laughing or ridiculing my feelings. To the end, you are an incredibly cool, admirable person.”

 Seongwoo choked up as Daniel finished his speech and gave him a deep, formal bow, then turned around and left. He moved slowly with faltered steps here and there, his head twitching as if he wanted to look back or turn around. Maybe he was waiting with some small bit of hope that Seongwoo would stop him and tell him that he liked him too and didn’t want to see him walk out of his life so easily. However, that wasn’t what he got.

 Seongwoo stared at the blonde’s large, wide silhouette with a blank, gaunt face, bottom glued to the chair, his body slumped over, devoid of any energy—practically dysfunctional as if his soul were detached. His heart raced and his stomach turned, bile, tears, panic, and screams filling the entirety of his throat, making his senses sting and swirl. He felt as if he were going to be sick at the same time he felt as if he were unable to control his body, let alone get a grasp of this situation.

 Daniel…he’s just…going away like that…and I feel like…there’s nothing I can do about it…why am I just letting him go…that’s not what I want…I should do something, anything, but what…why can’t I move or say anything like I want…I’m such a pathetic coward…

 That morning, Daniel left the company where a shell of a man was left in to wallow in despair and tears and regrets.

 

 

 

“That’s it. We’re here. Get out of the car.”

“Jisung hyung…”

Jisung turned around the seat, glaring and jutting his finger. “Get the fuck out of my car, Ong Seongwoo, before I drag you. This has gone on long enough. Go and talk to him. That boy that you miss so terribly you’re not eating or sleeping anymore. Just say that you like him and you want to date him without a damn contract. You know he likes you! What’s the problem? I don’t get you. You’re so damn frustrating! Life doesn’t need to be as complicated as you make it so stop being a drama queen and change it to how you want it!”

Seongwoo shrank back in the car, frailer and thinner than he used to be even, looking something like a sick zombie. His handsome face was haggard and leathery from lack of sleep and not bothering to care for his skin. He was a pathetic looking mess that caused his friend to worry immensely. It had been a rapid downward slip since Daniel left a month ago.

“I can’t, hyung…I don’t know what to even say. He won’t believe me. I told you I hurt him. I said Minhyun’s name in my sleep and it’s hopeless ever since then. He thinks that I’ll never be over Minhyun and I can’t say clearly when I can either. It’s not right to make him wait, make him anxious. He deserves someone who can give him full love and date him normally. I don’t think...”

“Jesus Christ, Ong Seongwoo, I’m gonna smack you in a minute! All you ever think or talk about or look at these days has ALL to do with Kang Daniel and NOTHING to do with Hwang Minhyun. You didn’t even see that he’s been posting on Instagram yet, I guarantee it. Since you’re not on SNS ever and you only go on your phone to look at the album of photos you took with Daniel. The same ten photos over and over again! It’s so obvious you’re in love with him, so hopelessly that it’s pathetic. Please just have faith in your feelings and stop being a scared rabbit! Go get your man already! Ugh, I’ve had enough!”

“Hyung, you can’t! Come on, wait! Don’t be so rough, ow! You’re hurting me. I shouldn’t go there. He doesn’t want to see me. Hyung~” Seongwoo whined as Jisung tugged him out of the car and to the villa that Daniel was supposedly living at.

There was someone that they didn’t know who answered the door Jisung knocked on while holding Seongwoo captive, saying he was Daniel’s college senior and close friend, Ha Sungwoon. He seemed to know who they were right away. Seongwoo relaxed, forgetting about running away for a moment. It was a great relief that Daniel hadn’t answered the door.

“Are you here to see Daniel finally? Sorry, I really want you to meet him. I’m a fan, by the way. You’re amazing. Thank you for taking care of Daniel and giving him a wonderful first…um, job. It’s a shame that he quit after such a short time.

I swear I tried to get him to take his resignation back but he was so stubborn about it. I figured something happened but he refuses to talk about it. I’d invite you in, but he’s sleeping now. He hasn’t been feeling well because the work he’s doing is rough. He fell ill but kept working anyway, worried that he’d be fired for taking a day off. His boss forced him to go home because he could barely use his arms and looked like he was minutes from passing out.”

“What kind of work is it? I’ll do it for him until he gets better.”

“It’s construction work…”

“I’ll do it!”

Jisung rubbed his back, looking concerned. “Seongwoo…I understand that you want to do something for him to show that you care and allow him to rest more but…you could get hurt. I’m not sure I approve of this deal.”

Seongwoo snickered with a wicked smirk. “If you’re worried, then let’s both do it together. Four hands are better than two!”

 

 

 

 

“Can’t believe I’m doing this because someone doesn’t have the guts to just confess like a normal person when the love of his life he stupidly just let walk out and misunderstand his feelings wakes up.”

“Stop grumbling, Jisung! That wood isn’t getting hauled with your flapping trap! You’ll only waste your energy!”

“Says the naggy prince wasting his energy by shouting!” Jisung shot back with a glare.

Seongwoo let out a breathy laugh, setting two cement blocks down he was carrying on the stairs. He huffed and stared up at the blaring sun, wiping the sweat from his damp forehead. He was feeling extra hot because he was in his work clothes plus gloves and a hard-hat when he should be wearing shorts and a T-shirt doing this sort of manual labor in this crazy heat.

He smiled wistfully as he thought of how impressed Daniel would be when he knew what he did for him. Daniel knew how much he hated lifting things or working with his clumsy, weak hands. Yet he’d been here the last two days doing Daniel’s job helping build this house so that Daniel could get more resting time. He’d apparently been sleeping most of the day and was still out of it from his sickness on top of the built up fatigue. Working here the past month had taken a great toll on him. Seongwoo could understand why. Just two days in and it was already difficult for him.

“He’ll know right away. That I’m…serious about…him…”

He suddenly felt faint and dizzy, his body tipping sideways out of his control. He felt so weak and hot.

“Seongwoo! Help, someone fell!” Jisung’s shouting voice came from a very distant place.

There was a thud and then he hurt everywhere. His eyes felt heavy. The sun glaring on his face felt burning hot and terribly bright. He didn’t dare open his eyes even if he could, less he become blinded. All he saw was black strangely. Every part of him was spinning and stinging. Then, the blackness grew deeper, his eyes felt heavier, the spinning and stinging stopped as numbness crawled over him. More voices came, seeming distant and softer as the seconds ticked by. He felt as if he were falling asleep and couldn’t fight it though he knew he should try.

“He’s unconscious but he’s breathing.”

“Seongwoo-yah…ottokhae…what happened…how did you fall…ottokhae…”

“Don’t move him. Something could be broken since he fell on his back. Call an ambulance and don’t touch him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to land on a cliff hanger but not sorry (since that was my intention and why it's so long because I decided to give you triple angst scenes back to back). And so our lovely couple's seemingly perfect arrangement has crumbled.
> 
> What are your thoughts about it? I don't think either of my characters are in the right here nor are they fully in the wrong either. Just humans doing what humans do. Making mistakes, overthinking, not acting when they should. How would you have done differently? How do you think this can be fixed? Will they both be alright?
> 
> You can steam on those ideas while I go write this final chapter (I decided to extend to put more detail in a few scenes than I first anticipated). It should be up within a week to two weeks but no promises as these days I don't feel much like writing. Seems I've finally burned myself out. So I'm taking it easy and only writing what I feel like when I feel like it or it starts to feel like a job and that's no fun. 
> 
> See you in the finale! Thanks for reading so far! While you're waiting, you could check out my other stories maybe? Only if there's something that interests you~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama continues in the hospital just when our couple has made up and is getting along splendidly--with the appearances of some special guests, most unwelcome ones.

Seongwoo smiled, in the midst of a pleasant dream. Daniel and him were lying in bed on their sides, the blonde with his hand on his face, gazing upon him so lovingly it made him flustered. The hand stroking his cheek felt so real as the dream went on. Until he realized that it was suspiciously realistic. His eyes popped open, taking several seconds to come into focus.

He appeared to be in a private hospital room judging by all the white, the weird smell, and the beeping sounds. A familiar warm, soft hand was gently holding and brushing his cheek and jawline. He closed and opened his eyes several times, shaking his head to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. He feared the figure of the serenely smiling blonde he’d been dreaming of would disappear.

“D-Daniel…” he choked out, surprised by how hoarse his voice sounded, as if he hadn’t had water in a days.

“Hyung. You’re awake, finally. How are you feeling?” the other asked with delighted surprise and immense relief.

Daniel went to remove his hand, but Seongwoo grabbed it and held it in both of his own. He rolled onto his back, squinting up at the starkly white ceiling. The lights weren’t on because the windows streamed in enough sunlight. It was the middle of the day. The room was small and with the bare minimum for furniture. An IV bag hanging on a metal pole was attached to his arm with a taped on plastic tube.

He blinked slowly, judging his condition. The back of his head had a dull ache. The tingling suggested he was drugged with pain killers that were wearing off, various spots on his back aching. His body felt heavy and drowsy and weak overall. His mouth felt parched and his throat itchy.

“Not so good, but it could be worse…”

He winced as he spoke. His voice certain didn’t sound like its pleasant, musical self. More like a chronic smoker.

“Yes, it certainly could have been. Luckily you didn’t fall from that high and that you were wearing a helmet. Your back is bruised and you suffered a concussion.”

“But why isn’t it night…” Seongwoo wondered aloud after nodding.

Daniel brushed his fingers and squeezed comfortingly, watching him with a sweet smile and tender, pupy-dog eyes. “You’ve been here a day, sleeping off and on. They put some painkillers and an IV in you. I guess you were also suffering heatstroke and dehydration and exhaustion. You’ve been so out of it, I bet you don’t remember but they woke you up a couple times to be sure you’re not bleeding internally. They did a CT scan as well.”

“Oh, so that wasn’t a dream…Going into this whizzing coffin. Seeing your face and many others…”

“No, none of it was. You had a nasty fall. But you were rushed to the hospital and the doctors have been taking good care of you. Your father has asked that you not be discharged until you’re all better. Probably another day or two. He wants you to catch up on sleep and get hydrated. If there’s any sign of bleeding in your head or any numbness in your limbs, it could be dangerous. I know you don’t like hospitals because of your mom, but you have to stay here. Just bear with it.”

“Hmm…How did you know?”

“Sungwoon told me. I was in and out of sleep those days, recovering from my own sickness. I overworked myself as well. I’m sorry about that. I should have stopped you the first day. I was really pissed at Sungwoon for telling you and letting you do that job. That absolutely wouldn’t have happened.”

Seongwoo shook his head, smiling faintly and squeezing his hand. Daniel’s expression was clouded with guilt and irritation, likely blaming himself hard once he noticed how weak Seongwoo’s grip was in comparison.

“I would have done it even if you had told me not to. Jisung didn’t want me to but I did it anyway. I thought I could handle it. I thought that I should at least do that much for you. I wanted to help you out. I wanted you to get proper rest without being fired.”

“Why though? I’m nothing to you. You haven’t even gotten ahold of me in a month, hyung. Why out of the blue did you show up at my house? Why did you put yourself at risk for me? It doesn’t make sense.”

“I know it doesn’t. I just did it because I care, even though we don’t have any sort of relationship now. I didn’t think about it.

Jisung drug me over there because he assumed that the reason I wasn’t feeling well was because I missed you. So, he literally dragged and threatened me to your doorstep. I was trying to run away. I wanted to see you or talk to you after you resigned, of course, but I felt like I shouldn’t. I didn’t want you to hate me more. I didn’t want to confuse you or stir up your feelings either.

I made many mistakes. I hurt you. I let you go. I have no right to see you even if I’m lonely and miss you and worry. Then I heard you were sick and the reason why. That seriously tore me up. You let me think that you weren’t going to do any hard labor jobs. You lied. But I wasn’t angry, I just didn’t want you to have to resort to that. I thought maybe it was a way that I could show with not just words that I care even if it seemed like I didn’t because I let you walk away, that I could make up for my various mistakes.”

Daniel commented with a stern frown, “It was stupid, hyung.”

Seongwoo nodded, lips quirking. “It was. A total Ongcheongie move. I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“I was in a panic when Jisung called me over here. I could hardly calm down. The taxi driver almost kicked me out, then the nurses looked like they wanted to sedate me or ban me from the room because I had so many questions and insisted on being with you. I had to be though because I know how lonely and scared you must be and no one else was in any condition too. This now peaceful room was crowded then and chaotic, you likely can’t even imagine.

Jisung was distraught, sobbing a river, wouldn’t let go of your hand. Your father looked like he’d already lost you, pale and lifeless as a ghost, just sitting in a chair in the corner, not much better than you were.

Things at least quieted after the tests were done and the nurses informed us that your injuries were minor and your conditions weren’t serious. We’ve been in and out, taking turns being by your side so that you wouldn’t wake up alone. Only one visitor is allowed to be here at a time. They lied and said that I’m your cousin because I insisted that I had to be here with you. Family is allowed to stay for an extended period.”

“You did? They were? It was that messy? I’m really sorry to all of you. That was thoughtless of me.”

“Indeed it was. What is a clumsy, weakling, high-maintenance prince like you doing labor for? It was obvious you’d get sick or have an accident. You could have just paid someone to do it for me or talked to my manager about things. How could you even not drink water in this scorching heat? As a matter of fact. Why haven’t you been eating or sleeping properly this month?” Daniel lightly scolded, deep wrinkles forming on his soft features he was frowning so harshly.

Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile and giggle, making Daniel irritated.

“Is this a joke to you, Ong Seongwoo? Is it funny that people care about you? That you could have been paralyzed or worse? Because it’s not a joke to us! It’s serious and it’s stressful and I’m holding back how angry I actually am because I don’t want to disturb your recovery because you’ve apparently been under lots of stress these days and the doctors said we should be careful. I swear to god though, if you weren’t on a hospital bed right now, I would spank you!”

Seongwoo bit down on his lip, attempting to hold back his laughter.

“It’s not funny, Niel. It’s just that…I’m happy. It’s nice to hear these caring words form you. It’s wonderful to see your face and hear your voice and have you next to me. I’ve missed you so much. I’m glad that you at least don’t hate me. After how cruel I’ve been to you, how can you still care…”

Daniel calmed somewhat, his other hand reaching out to stroke Seongwoo’s head. His plush lips curved into a shy, small smile, his cheeks tinged coral.

“It’s not that easy, hyung. To get over someone you like. Especially when that person is someone as unforgettable and irreplaceable as you…”

“Aw~ You always know how to say the things that make me melt.” Seongwoo hid his face in the pillow, heat spreading across his skin in a becoming fashion.

The VP shot up with a gasp. “Oh, god, how do I look right now? It must be terrible.”

“Hyung, careful! You have to sit up slowly or—”

“Ugh, dizzy…”

“Hyung~ Jeez, would you go a single hour without making me worry about you? Really, this Ongcheongie…”

Daniel held his back as he fell backwards. He’d sat up too fast, which made him feel dizzy and light-headed. Seongwoo held his head and groaned. Daniel supported him with one hand while showing him what he looked like in a hand mirror. Seongwoo looked every way and poked at his dark circles, pouting and whining.

“My skin isn’t good and I’ve got panda eyes. And I clearly need a shower.”

“You’re still beautiful,” Daniel blurted.

Seongwoo lightly slapped his leg with the mirror and giggled with a shy, flattered smile. “It’s wrong to lie, Daniel. I’m going to lay back down now. Help me.”

Daniel held his back as he gradually reclined, groaning and hissing as each new part of his back touched the bet. He seriously was aching there, more sharply by the second.

“I wasn’t lying though. I’ve always told you the truth. Even with the labor job, I didn’t say a refusal verbally because I didn’t want to lie to you.”

“You have. Even when you shouldn’t.”

Daniel stiffened and jerked his head back as Seongwoo reached for his cheek with one hand. “Hyung…”

Seongwoo looked at him sadly, a small pout decorating his face which was still handsome despite being ghostly pale and gaunt.

“Why? Can’t I just pretend for a moment that our contract isn’t void yet, Niel? I simply want to touch you. It’s been so long since I’ve touched anyone. I’ve missed you and I’m so happy to see you again I can’t help it. Maybe it’s selfish and cruel, maybe it will stir up your feelings again. Humble a sick man. Allow me to be affectionate for a day, or I’ll think that you do hate me and then I’ll be sad.”

Daniel relaxed, letting the other’s hand come in contact with his skin for an extensive time. “A-alright…I don’t want to see you cry again, so go ahead…I’ll try not to let my heart waver too much…”

Seongwoo smiled warmly, rubbing his cheek. “Thank you. Just a few moments. Hmm, as soft and warm as I remember. Smooth as a baby…”

Daniel’s flush deepened and he scowled. “I’m no baby, hyung. I’m a grown man. You helped me with that.”

“Yes, I remember. But you’re still sometimes so much like a baby to me.”

Daniel teased with a relaxed smile crossing his face, “Eh, you’re the one that’s more baby-like. All the protection and care you require.”

“True. I should come with a warning sign. Handle with care.”

“Yes, you should. Handle with care because I’m a fragile baby and I’m also incredibly easy to fall for but emotionally unavailable and extremely complex. Your warning tag would have to be quite extensive.”

Seongwoo chuckled, flushing and then licking his dry lips. “I’m really that difficult to date, huh? No wonder you ran away from me.”

The blonde’s expression darkened and his smile faded. Seongwoo’s thumb drifted to the down-turned corner of his lips, playing with it. His sad eyes were down-turned, avoiding the milk chocolate covered almonds studying him intently.

“I didn’t run away because I can’t handle you, hyung. I ran away simply because…it was the right thing to do. I wasn’t good enough to keep being your assistant with benefits. And you’re not ready yet to love someone properly like a real relationship demands, as you said.”

“Hmm, is that so? You’re right that I was thinking that way at the time. At least you didn’t think I was so impossible that sticking around wouldn’t be worth it.”

“Of course not. You are most definitely worth waiting for. If things had been different…If we’d been born with the same status…I wouldn’t have left. I wouldn’t have given up that easily. I’d have waited for you to heal and get over your past. But even if that happened, I don’t stand a chance of being next to you like that because I’m not worthy. In this life, you’re a shooting star and I’m just a human stuck on the ground with gravity.”

Seongwoo’s eyes flashed that he wanted to argue and thought that was nonsense but he surprised Daniel by softening a second later and joking instead. “Hmm, if you had been an alien on the moon then, things would have been different.”

“Maybe, yeah…Or if I had an Iron Man suit. I could fly up high and pluck you out of the sky.”

Seongwoo snorted lightly. “You and Marvel, really…such a nerd.”

For several minutes, the pair remained in the same position in silence—staring at each other with flushed faces, bittersweet smiles, and emotional eyes as Seongwoo cradled his face. The only movement was their fingers which slid across the bed and intertwined subtly at the tips.

 

 

 

“Hey, time to switch. I know that can’t be comfortable. Wake up, sleepy head~”

Daniel sat up as he felt someone shaking him. Squinting, Jisung’s kindly smiling face came into view. He sat up, blinked, and yawned, trying to get rid of the grogginess. He felt drowsy and his back ached from falling asleep in the chair and laying across the bed, apparently on Seongwoo’s arm. Their hands were linked together. He flushed and let go when he saw that, embarrassed since Jisung was here.

“It’s fine. Believe me, I’ve seen worse. Thank you for being there for him. He’s a lonely guy. I’m sure he felt much better that you held his hand.”

Daniel brushed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. Jisung came over to his side, brushing Seongwoo’s hair off his face and feeling his forehead. He smiled warmly, though his eyes were full of concern and it looked like he hadn’t slept well. After all, Seongwoo was one of his closest friends, Daniel had learned. He understood the feeling since Seongwoow was also important to him and he’d done the same when he first came into the room on his visits. Though he’d also kissed him, but nobody needed to know that.

While nervously rubbing at his knees, Daniel explained, “He woke up earlier. We had a conversation.”

“Really? Sad that I missed it, but that’s also a relief. At least he’s no longer out of it. How was he?”

“Hmm, he remembers a lot but he thought much of what happened here was a dream. He had a headache and back pain and he was weak. But otherwise, he’s the same. After ten minutes, the nurses came in and gave him some more pain killers and checked his vitals. He’s recovering well, they assured me. They changed the IV and I think that made him drowsy again. He fell asleep soon after and hasn’t woken up yet. I guess it’s been…two hours since then?”

“Ah, I see. He should sleep more. That’s the best way for him to get better. I’m glad that you were the one he saw when he opened his eyes. He must have been happy about it.”

Daniel reddened and his smile widened, eyes only on his gorgeous ex-lover sleeping peaceful. “Yeah, he was…”

“And were you?” Jisung teased lightly with a knowing smile. “I think you would have complained if it hadn’t been you.”

“Eh~ I wouldn’t. You are his best friend and the rest are family. It should have been you.”

“Hmm, I think you underestimate how important you are to Seongwoo.”

“Hmm, maybe I did…”

Jisung pet Seongwoo’s head and stroked his hand as if he were his child, perching on the bed. His pensive face, however, was only on Daniel who was staring down at Seongwoo’s small, delicate hand he was itching to hold again.

“Because he let you resign? I’m not sure what he told you and how much I’m allowed to say, but let me just say this. That was probably the hardest decision he’s ever had to make, and he clearly regretted it with his whole being every second since. He’s been on auto-pilot since you resigned. He doesn’t sleep longer than an hour and he hardly eats. He’s stressed, irritated, depressed, out of it. He can’t even focus on his work, which has always been the thing that gets him through hard times. I’ve seen him go through a lot of break-ups. But I haven’t seem him like this.”

“So, do you think that means…”

“I have my suspicions. Which is why I drug him to your house. Of course, if I’d known what I do now, then I wouldn’t have. To think that he likes you that much that he’d do something so reckless to get back in your favor, aigoo…”

“Hmm, so that’s what you think? He likes me? Is that why he did that?”

“I’m sure that he likes you. I don’t know exactly in what way, but I know that it’s stronger than he’s cared for anyone in ages.”

Daniel sighed softly, shoulders hunching. “I…I don’t know what I should do with that information. He didn’t tell me that…”

“Well, does someone really have to spell it out for you for it to be true, Daniel? Can’t you read it with his actions or expressions?”

Daniel fidgeted and chewed on his lip, cheeks tinting with these ideas attacking him. He wanted to dream of that but he was also scared to. Hoping was dangerous after he’d had the feeling of it being dashed once.

“I-I’m not sure. I feel like I could be misinterpreting things. Maybe he cares but…his past, the other man…”

Jisung rubbed his shoulders and then pulled him up.

“I know that must have been difficult to learn about. Clearly you like him but you learned he might still be hung up on another man. To be honest, I think that he’s gotten over him but I don’t think that Seongwoo fully trusts himself. He doesn’t believe it. That’s probably why he hasn’t confessed to you yet. Just wait a bit this time. He needs some patience. He’ll get there. Anyway, I’ll take over. You go get some real sleep.”

“Alright. Thanks. If he asks for me, then tell me.”

“Sure.”

Daniel was on his way out when he returned, dropping to the bed to brush Seongwoo’s face and whisper to him.

“I’ll be back soon, hyung. Have only pleasant dreams. Hopefully about me and no one else. Can’t you like me the way I like you? Then, we’d both not be hurting anymore.”

Ignoring the fact or simply forgetting that Jisung was in the room for a moment, Daniel lightly pressed his lips to his forehead before going out. Jisung giggled as he watched Daniel slip out, burying his reddened face in his large hands. Then, he reached over and lightly pinched Seongwoo’s arm.

“Looks like your stupid stunt worked, Seongwoo. He really does seem to love you so much. He’s so adorable that if you don’t get over your old crush and snatch him up, I just might.”

He half expected Seongwoo to pop his eyes own and snap at him to stay away from ‘his Niel’. It turns out he wasn’t fake sleeping, but he did have a light flush after Daniel had said goodbye. As if he knew he’d been kissed and confessed to.

Maybe he was half-conscious, Jisung thought. I hope that little speech got through to him.

“Hmm, there’s only one way to help this situation progress faster so I can stop living stuck in a drama scenario.”

He pulled out his phone and messaged Minhyun.

‘Seongwoo’s hurt. He’s been hospitalized. Why don’t you come visit him? It’s the opportune time to make amends and introduce your husband. Stop avoiding him. You think you’re doing him a favor but you’re only causing him more pain and halting his healing process. Seongwoo can get over you and be your friend again if you come.’

 

 

 

“Sorry~”

“Noooo. Again? Now I’m all back to start except one pawn! Are you kidding me? Why are you so ruthless when I’M the experienced VP with the cold, heartless reputation here? Hmph. Meanie. All but one of your pieces are in the Home zone too.”

The blonde sitting half on the bed with his legs dangling off the edge laughed as the brunette in a hospital gown propped up on a mountain of pillows crossed his arms and sulked. Daniel had just returned yet another blue pawn of Seongwoo’s to home base by taking it out with his red pawn. He kept getting lucky with the card draws and Seongwoo was as ever infamously unlucky. He only drew cards that he couldn’t use or low numbers that made his pawns just barely inch forward.

“There’s nothing I could do, hyung. Would you like me to have just tossed the card under the bed?”

“Or eat it, yeah. Just stop killing me!” the VP complained, raking his hand through his dark locks with frustration. “You know what, forget it. This game sucks. I’ve got no chance of winning. It’s no fun at all. Let’s quit.”

“Eh~ Don’t give up. That’s not like you. You can get out this time. I can feel it. There’s gonna be a big reversal.”

Seongwoo’s expression changed wonders at Daniel’s encouragement. “You’re right. Positives make positives. I can do this. I’m Ong Seongwoo, the genius Vice President. I’ve made tons of turn arounds and saves at the last minute. This silly board game is nothing.”

He sat up and rubbed his hands together, chic demeanor fading as he started praying anxiously, “One or two, one or two, please give me a one or a two. Jesus, Buddha, Allah, Zeus, all of you, I’m begging you~”

Daniel smiled softly, watching the other with affection. While he still had his eyes closed, he discreetly dropped his just used ‘sorry’ card on the top of the pile. He retracted his hand and flipped it just in time, making it look like he was gesturing for the brunette to flip the top card. Seongwoo opened his eyes at that moment, not having a clue what he’d just done.

“Sorry! Finally, revenge!” he cheered and tossed his arms straight up in the air, letting out an evil cackle.

Daniel dramatically gasped, tugging his hair in distress as Seongwoo made a move. “Oh no! Not that one! He was almost at home!”

“Exactly! I should make you feel my pain. It sucks, doesn’t it? Revenge is so sweet~” Followed by more evil laughter as Seongwoo slammed his red pawn back to start. “Booya!”

Daniel couldn’t do anything but laugh. It was entertaining when Seongwoo acted like any other man in his early twenties. Completely opposite his first impression; this version of Seongwoo was as intimidating as a fluffy kitten.

“How about uno next?” Daniel asked once he inevitably won.

He was thoroughly amused by Seongwoo’s exaggerated reactions while playing games. He got so into it and treated it like it were life or death. The atmosphere between them was so good too, like nothing abnormal happened between them. Like they were just two friends killing time together.

“Sure. But first, I’m hungry. Cut me some apples.”

Daniel was reaching for the fruit basket that he’d brought this morning, then paused. He turned to Seongwoo with his eyebrow raised. Seongwoo flushed and sheepishly smiled, brushing at his long, creamy neck.

“I mean. Would you cut me some apples please?”

“Sure, I can. As your friend.”

“Right, right. Because that’s what friends are for.”

“They don’t make demands for each other. Because they’re not under some sort of odd contract. With weird clauses in fine print and strange wording easily to be misinterpreted.”

“Right, right.”

Daniel stopped teasing him, though he secretly enjoyed how awkward, guilty, and bashful Seongwoo was getting from each word. Seongwoo had admitted today that he had an interest in Daniel from the beginning.

He’d wanted to be his friend. He’d wanted to make him over. He’d wanted to hang out with him. He’d wanted to keep him all to his self. He’d wanted to be friends and so much more. However, he hadn’t known how to approach him since all his relationships started with business and were ruled by the contract.

Daniel was relieved to hear it; that he wasn’t chosen because he needed a replacement to cure his loneliness or that Seongwoo had saw any bit of the other guy in him. At least none of that was true. That made the sting of the incident before much less; the fact that he was somehow different from all the others. That he’d ended up an assistant because that was all that Seongwoo knew. He found it frustrating but also cute and mildly amusing that Seongwoo was this level of immature and socially inept.

“Aigoo, you could have just asked me out to dinner that day. Why’d you have to get me confused by giving me your card and saying you’d find a job for me? This clueless Ongcheongie. You know so much and you’ve got that high IQ but you lack in common sense and social skills. Those are more important than solving puzzles.”

Seongwoo flushed deeper and sulked while watching Daniel expertly cut the apple peel in a spiral without once breaking it or even pausing. His knife skills had always impressed the other, making Seongwoo think he secretly had some culinary classes. Though Daniel insisted that for commoners this was basic knowledge and he wasn’t anything compared to his mother.

Once, Seongwoo had asked him to teach him but after the clumsy prince clipped his fingertip, Daniel refused, insisting that he’d be the only one doing the fruit cutting. Even the idea of a drop of Seongwoo’s blood spilling out of his porcelain skin was horrifying. He rather enjoyed that domestic feeling anyway; Seongwoo watching him cut fruit for him with that pretty smile.

“I know, I know. Stop teasing me already. I know I’m hopeless. Blame it on my father when he comes next time. He deserves a scolding for moving me up so many levels and making me only focus on studying and the company. I couldn’t learn the most essential, basic human things and thus I have next to zero interaction skills. It’s not like I can just get a boyfriend. I don’t even know how to make friends.”

“Why blame it when we can just fix it? I’ll help you. We can have a ‘how to make friends’ 101 class and then ‘how to ask someone you think is cute on a date’ 101 class after. Let Professor Daniel take care of it.”

Seongwoo smiled brightly and then bowed with his hands folded over his stomach like elementary students did. “Okay, Ssaem~ I’m not the best student but I am a genius so I’ll try my best. Take care of me and please do be patient and gentle~”

Daniel chuckled, dropping the knife to ruffle his fluffy locks on the way up. “Like you were gentle with me, huh?” he teased.

“I was!” Seongwoo insisted, then burst into the cutest giggles. “At least the first time.”

Daniel flushed, mentally slapping himself. Now his body was hot and tense thinking of their past mind-blowing sex. That wasn’t a topic that he’d planned on breaching. It must be because as they’d played games and casually chatted, things felt more comfortable than the previous time.

They hadn’t said everything that they needed to say yet, but he was trying what Jisung told him. To believe that Seongwoo might really like him and was getting over his past crush and being patient. It seemed to be working well thus far. They’d shared in a lot of skinship, smiles, and jokes. Seongwoo seemed at ease and happy. Daniel felt proud that that was all because of him.

“Ah~”

“Hmm, it’s yummy!” Seongwoo said around a mouthful of fruit as he chomped on it, cheeks bulging like a squirrel.

Daniel smiled softly while impulsively reaching out to wipe away some juice trickling down his chin before he had a chance to get to it. He blushed after he did so. Seongwoo’s eyes had widened his mouth stopped chewing. Daniel looked down, stabbing at some more fruit, embarrassed.

“Sorry, force of habit.”

“I don’t mind it. I was just surprised. You can care for me, Daniel. Because we’re friends. We have a special relationship still, so there’s no reason to get squeamish and hold back from doing what you want. I certainly won’t object. Since I enjoy being doted on.”

He could? What was the extent that friends could do? He had been Seongwoo’s friend for one day and already he was wishing for more. Be patient, he told himself. You might get a lot more than his friendship someday.

“Okay then. It goes both ways though. Friends care for each other not just one way. To symbolize our new sort of special relationship, you feed me sometimes.”

He handed the fork with a pierced piece of apple to Seongwoo. He grabbed it and stared at it for several seconds, flushing deeply to his ears and chewing on his lip.

“Um…is it…like this? I’ve never done this kind of thing before…” he commented nervously, his hand slightly shaking as it held out the fork.

Daniel chuckled as he held his wrist and lifted it higher and closer to his mouth. “Like this. Now you say ‘ah’ and put it in my mouth carefully.”

“Ah…”

“Ah~ Hmm.” Daniel chomped the apple, smiling smugly, enjoying the intimacy too much.

“Like that? Did I do good? Am I a good friend?”

Danie nodded and raised both thumbs, too busy chomping on the extra-large piece happily. Seongwoo smiled broadly, eyes twinkling with delight. He moved the fork down to another piece and then blew on the apple, making Daniel crack up.

“Hyung, it’s not hot~”

“Ah, right. I don’t know why I did that. I felt like I should.” He laughed with embarrassment, hiding his smile behind his hand as usual.

Daniel boldly captured his hand and brought it down, giving him a stern look. “Don’t hide your smile. It’s so pretty and cute. I like it.”

Seongwoo turned so flustered then, Daniel was worried his genius brain might combust. He held one of Seongwoo’s hands while his other returned to feeding him. He stuffed several pieces of apples in his trap this time, laughing brightly at how Seongwoo’s cheeks were both puffed out and he was glaring at the other with annoyance.

“Oh my god, so funny~ What an adorable little squirrelly. I’m going to take a picture! Stay right there.”

Seongwoo attempted to stop him but Daniel captured his dainty wrists easily in one of his own and he couldn’t say anything with his mouth so full. He snapped a few pictures and then tossed his phone where Seongwoo couldn’t reach it easily. Seongwoo glared at him as if saying ‘you’re dead meat later’ while chewing with his full cheeks bouncing as Daniel nearly bust a gut laughing hard and shaking his captured hands.

 

 

 

Sometime later, the plate of peels and the games were set aside. Daniel had laid on the bed, both of them sharing the pillow, their hands loosely linked together on the pillow between them. They smiled with contentment as they stared across at each other. It was similar to Seongwoo’s dream yesterday.

“What are you thinking, hyung? You’re looking sad again. You better tell me.” Daniel poked at his nose and then returned to brushing their fingers together.

“I’m thinking…hmm,” he hesitated for a moment. “I wish that I was sicker.”

“Eh~ That’s awful. Why would you want that? You hate hospitals.”

Seongwoo nodded and smiled shyly. “I do. But I don’t hate spending time with you. I like these hours when you come to visit me most. It’s fun and I’m happy and I don’t feel lonely at all. I wish that I’d be sick so that you would visit and care for me.”

Daniel flushed and smiled wide. That was an unexpected but incredibly lovely answer.

“Hyung, I can visit and care for you even without being sick, you know.”

“Really? But…how….I want you to be in my life, Daniel. Regularly. I’m happy when you’re with me. And I’m lonely and thinking about you often when you’re gone. I think that I must…really like you. But you know that I’m not…good with people. That I’ve never had a proper relationship because I think I’m not dateable. I’m happy that you’re my friend, but I want you in my life on a regular basis. How can I do that though? Friends don’t meet that often. You don’t want to be my assistant again, right?”

“I could be, but I think it’s better if we don’t have that sort of relationship. I don’t want to get ordered around by a friend or feel obligated to do things for you. I’d like something more than a business relationship. Something more equal. Our statuses are already gaping enough with our upbringing.”

Seongwoo sighed softly, eyes turning sadder. Daniel reached out to push at the corner of his eye and then his lip, forcing it up to a smile. It drooped down to a frown every time he let it go and then his eyes filled with tears. Daniel frowned in concern, brushing the drops away as they fell.

“Hey, hyung. What’s wrong? You need me that much as an assistant? Alright, maybe I’ll consider…”

He stopped talking as Seongwoo shifted on the bed, ducking under his chin, hugging him tightly. He sniffled, starting to sob softly. Daniel shushed him and brushed his head, shocked but certainly not complaining at the intimacy. It had been such a long time since he’d hugged the other.

He felt smaller and more fragile than ever before. Maybe it was because of where they were or the fact that he was crying while wearing a hospital gown. He wondered just how much weight had the VP lost from not eating properly, feeling extremely guilty. It had been a rash decision to leave. Seongwoo was more torn up by him leaving than he’d thought.

Was it that he’s lonely? Or was it simply that it was hard doing things by himself?

“Did something happen at the company, hyung? Have things been that hard and stressful? Too much to deal with on your own? You could have called me—”

“Daniel…” His tortured, painful whine in that choked voice and the sudden violent shivers as his sobs wracked through his body stopped Daniel’s words.

“Why, hyung? Tell me,” he whispered softly, rubbing his trembling back, his heart feeling like it was being torn at with claws.

It was painful hearing your crush cry and not understanding why or knowing how to help but desperately wanting to, even if you’d been rejected on two different occasions already.

“What do I have to do….to get you…to be in my life again…I need you….so much….please tell me how I can keep you by my side…I like you so much…”

“Aigoo, is that what this is about? You like me and you want to keep me around, huh?” Daniel chuckled, then peeled him off.

Seongwoo clung and ducked his head, attempting to hide his tear-streaked face. He didn’t win of course. Daniel wiped and kissed away his tears until Seongwoo was significantly calmer and almost done crying. He looked at the blonde with a mix of hope, sadness, fear, and confusion. Daniel wanted to remove away several of those emotions. He caressed his hallowed cheeks and smiled warmly, pouring out the love he felt on his expression so that it would be easy to read.

“Hyung, you asked the right question. It’s got a simple answer as well. I’m fine with being your assistant and your friend and your fake boyfriend. Anything as long as I can stay in your life and keep you happy. Thank you for your honesty, and now it’s my turn. The truth is that I’ve wanted more this whole time.

I want to be your real boyfriend. I want to date you. No contracts. No jobs. No duties. I want everything to be real and we just do whatever we want, being fully honest and open. I like you still. I couldn’t stop liking you even a minute of the day we’ve been apart. I want you to be a regular part of my life as well. I want to care for you and be cared for in return without worrying about their being ulterior motives or you thinking of someone else. Can we do that?”

Seongwoo sniffled and nodded, his laugh half choked with sobs. “Yes, we can. I’d like that. I want that. Be my boyfriend, Niel. For real, this time. My first and last. You can have me, as broken and difficult and high-maintenance as I am.”

Daniel chuckled as he took the other in his arms and lightly kissed his lips. “It’s a challenge but I’d be honored. I won’t give up until you’re all fixed and you understand the commoner ways.”

“So, you’ll be my Ssaem and my repairman as well?”

“And you’re tie-fixer, hair-straightener, barista, back-scratcher, cleaner, chef, and lover. Everything you need. I’ll do a hundred jobs in one for free.”

“I never let anyone work for free. I’ll pay you back in my own, special way. With affection and gifts and orgasms.”

“Hyung~ Don’t make the romantic moment dirty,” he lightly complained, taking a nip at his ear and tickling his back.

Seongwoo laughed. “I can’t help it. You have no idea how sexually frustrated I’ve been. You drive me nuts with that big, strong body of yours.”

“Don’t even think of it, perv. I won’t so much as lay a naughty hand on you until you’ve fully recovered. I mean that.”

“Hing. Kisses and hugs are okay though, right?”

“Hmm, to a point.”

“Oh no. Don’t tell me I already reached my daily limit?”

“Hmm. I’d say it’s about 70%?”

“That’s so short, you cheapskate~ Can I use up the next 30% before the nurse or someone else comes in?”

Daniel rolled the brunette back on the bed and looked down on his pretty face, hovering over him. How could he resist those kitten eyes? What did it matter if he was from a different world and out of his league in many ways? They were both flawed people that needed and adored each other. He wouldn’t think such stupid thoughts again.

He brushed his cheek and leaned in, wearing a faint, sweet smile. He nodded and Seongwoo closed his eyes, pursing out his lips. Daniel leaned in and stopped just before kissing him, moving away when he stretched his lips up to complete the gap, chuckling each time as the game continued. Eventually, Seongwoo slapped him, looking put off.

“So, you become a jerk the day you become my official boyfriend? Maybe I should recon—”

Daniel pressed their lips together, taking Seongwoo’s breath away and making him melt into a puddle on the sheets. He didn’t let him come up for air until several minutes later. Seongwoo’s eyes were starry, his face red, his lips swollen, his breath uneven.

The door had been knocked on; otherwise, they likely wouldn’t have stopped. Daniel quickly slipped away to sit on the chair next to the bed, busying himself with the UNO cards. The nurse came in, smiling secretively at them and then glancing at the heart monitor which displayed a series of irregular lines that had set off an alarm. Seongwoo chewed his lip and looked down, feeling ashamed.

“Sorry to interrupt. I came in to check why your pulse was irregular but now I’ve got some idea why. Do refrain from any strenuous activities, Seongwoo-ssi. You will be discharged tomorrow.”

Seongwoo cleared his throat and nodded that he understood while Daniel looked at the cards he was shuffling, face as red as the apple peels on the bedside table. The nurse left and they shared a guilty, shy look before bursting into laughter.

 

 

 

The couple were in the middle of playing a finger game when a knock came on the door. Jisung slid the door open and popped his head in. The pair dropped their hands and smiled at him, faces glowing from happiness.

“Hey there. Seems you two have been having fun without me. Maybe I don’t need to relieve Daniel of Seongwoo sitting for awhile.”

“Jisung hyung~” Seongwoo commented with an exuberant tone. “Guess what?”

“What?” Jisung chuckled as he humbled him as he stepped into the room.

“Me and Daniel, we’re…dating…now…” he drifted off and the room suddenly turned awkwardly chill as if a cold gust of wind from the North had blown in.

The cause of the frosty atmosphere came into the room—a man that was tall, slender, handsome, dark haired, wearing pants and a dress shirt as if he slept and woke up in formal dress. His skin was as pale as snow, his features like a fox, the air about him regal and mature.

Daniel had a feeling who it was based on the features alone which seemed similar to those described in previous articles as Seongwoo’s ‘type’ when choosing assistants. The original for all the replacements. The man that Seongwoo had loved with all of his heart. The man that had suddenly left Korea to get married with his long-term boyfriend, who must be the shorter, young, shy looking blonde following him in, his wrist captured in the other’s hand. They were wearing matching rings on their ring fingers, signifying they really had tied the knot in America.

Daniel’s eyes were fixated on Seongwoo after the first initial moments. He was terrified of what would be written there. Mostly it seemed that Seongwoo was shocked confused and uncomfortable more than anything.

“Minhyun…” he whispered, eyes flickering to Jisung in confusion and then the unnamed singer with a flash of recognition and then anger and then returning to Minhyun with a mix of pain and irritation.

Daniel couldn’t stand to see the various emotions flickering over his face like a short film. He ducked his head down and looked at the blankets instead.

“Why are you here?” Seongwoo’s voice was edged with coolness and hurt, cutting like a knife.

Jisung spoke softly, attempting to smile, “I told him you were hurt and asked him to come here. You have some unsettled business. I think if you really want to move on, Seongwoo, that this is the best—”

“Don’t act like you know what’s best for me! Or you wouldn’t have brought him. I don’t want to see him. He’s an eyesore. It’s not like he wants to be here anyway. I don’t mean anything to him. I never did. You shouldn’t have meddled, Jisung. Just let them have their happy lives together. It must be hard to think of the people’s feelings he stepped on.”

Daniel had never heard Seongwoo’s tone so sharp and prickly. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Seongwoo’s expression full of bitterness and hatred, his eyes both fiery and tinted with a deep sadness.

He really hasn’t gotten over him yet, has he? That’s why he’s so emotional right now. Well, he liked him for so long and then he did that and now he dares come with his husband in tow. It must be painful. Does this guy have any idea what he’s done and doing?

He shot up, bumping the other on purpose on his way out, needing to get some sort of small revenge on the asshole. The taller man attempted to move out of his way, glancing at him with curiosity and a hint of offense. If he clearly wasn’t a friend of Seongwoo’s, then Daniel expected that he might have shoved him back and scolded him in a pompous tone.

“Asshole. Why did you only show up at the time when he doesn’t want you around? You deserve to go to hell.”

The singer gasped, holding on to his husband’s hand and watching him with concern. Minhyun’s eyes were on the blonde’s wide back as he stomped out and slammed the door shut.

“Daniel…” Seongwoo watched him go with fear and guilt dawning on his face, his feet sliding off the bed.

Jisung hurried to the bed and stopped him with two hands.

He said firmly, “You can go to him and make up later. You need to deal with this first. Don’t you have things to clear up before you can start a new relationship? Doesn’t Daniel deserve someone that he knows has no more lingering feelings for someone in his past? Hmm?

This is your chance to understand and heal, Seongwoo. Talk to him. It wasn’t easy for him to come here either. He’s wanted to talk to you for a long time, but he figured you’d be hurt and he didn’t want to cause you more pain. I was the one that insisted this was necessary. You can hate me. After you talk things through though. I think it will help.”

Seongwoo slapped off his hands and glared at him. “Why do you want me to waste my time on someone who abandons me and doesn’t confide in me and ignores my feelings? While the one who does care for me is out there, misunderstanding things and getting hurt? You want me to lose Daniel too?”

“If you’re worried, I’ll go talk to him first. Daniel is a big guy. He’s probably just angry so he stepped out before he does something foolish. I’m sure he trusts you.”

Seongwoo stared at the door, biting his lip. “You don’t know how fragile that big puppy is. It’s his first love too….”

Jisung appeared as if he would block Seongwoo at any turn, so he gave in with a sigh, returning to sitting on the bed. He looked at Minhyun coldly.

“Speak then. What is it that you’ve been wanting to say that you couldn’t simply message me over all these years and instead had to come waltzing into my life to ruin it once more?”

Minhyun cleared his throat and then pulled his husband close. They held hands and bowed to him formally.

“This is Jaehwan, my husband. The reason that I left. Things were not as you think they were back then. I didn’t hide our relationship voluntarily.

We were dating for a long time but we were instructed by the company here to keep our relationship absolutely secret. We signed a contract that we weren’t even allowed to tell our family. We escaped to America to get away from that.

I’m sorry for everything. I knew how you felt for me, but I thought acting as if I didn’t would hurt less than rejecting you. I cared for you like a brother and I wanted to be there for you. I needed that job also since it paid well and we were saving up to leave for America.

I felt guilty and ashamed when I learned later how torn up and betrayed you felt. That you thought I’d never cared about you. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Jaehwan with my own mouth or that we were planning to leave. That was wrong of me. It wasn’t that you meant nothing to me, Seongwoo, but merely that I tried to protect you and us both from any harm.

I realized recently that I shouldn’t have treated your feelings lightly even though you were a child. I’m sorry to have hurt you and I’m sincerely sorry that I didn’t have the courage to tell you everything and apologize earlier.”

“You’re finished? I’ll accept your apology, but there’s something that I won’t forgive. Something that makes me even angrier. Well, two things. You didn’t even message me once to see how I’m doing. And you saw me clearly and then acted like you didn’t the other day.”

“I-I was shocked then. Jaehwan didn’t know about you then either. He deserved an explanation before meeting you or he might think something weird, like we were ex-lovers. I should…”

“Sure, sure. You should think of your husband first. Of your fiancé first. Of course. But that just shows how much he’s always been loved more than me. And that hurts. Even though I don’t have feelings for you and I’m completely over you, that still stings a bit.

But you know what? Whatever. That’s just the way the world works. You love him a lot. And I don’t wish your relationship any ill will. That would be immature of me too. And I’m no longer a child.

I also love someone a lot, by the way. Loads more than how I felt for you. And so I’m going to be rude and cruelly leave you here even though you haven’t seen me in a long time and probably want to make up. I have someone more important to me than repairing our relationship or worrying for your feelings or how you might think of me now, Hwang Minhyun. Someone who would never treat me like how you did because they actually love me back and make me a priority and consider my feelings seriously and don’t treat me like a child.

Thanks for your apology. It’s sort of accepted. I admire your courage though it’s many years too late to mean much. I don’t expect that we can be friends anytime soon, but I hope you still have a decent life and if you want to know about me then just ask me, not Jisung anymore. That would be your step if you’re serious about rebuilding friendship with me.

Only if that’s okay with your husband though. You told him honestly that I liked you for years, right? That you knew and acted like you didn’t? You shouldn’t keep secrets from the ones you loved. I certainly won’t.

At least one good thing came from today. I’ve completely sorted out my feelings. Now I’m going to walk away from you for another man, Minhyun, because you mean nothing special to me. Excuse me. Jisung, I’ve heard him out as you asked, so move.”

Jisung smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders, letting the VP hobble confidently away. “As fiery, confident, and outspoken as ever. He’s going to be just fine.”

Minhyun was left in the middle of the room shell shocked. Jaehwan pat his chest, searching his expression with worried eyes. Seongwoo was already gone.

“Honey? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just a bit…stunned. He’s…changed. That wasn’t the Seongwoo I knew…”

“Well, a little bit?” Jisung chuckled. “I guess Minhyun is a bit shook up because Seongwoo has never spoken to him like that. He’s finally comfortable fully saying his feelings, not trying to look like a nice, timid, controlled, mature man to you. He’s held in a lot of anger and frustration towards you over the years. I guess it just exploded.

It’s good for him though. He’s needed that. Don’t take it to heart, Min. He doesn’t hate you as much as it sounds. It’s just all so sudden and he feels ganged up on. Doesn’t help your husband and Daniel witnessed his pain. He’s probably angry and embarrassed.”

“That man…who’s he?”

Jisung smirked and raised a brow. “Why? You’re not jealous after all these years, are you?”

Minhyun shook his head, looking at his husband with concern, eyes widened. “No, I’m not! It’s just…It didn’t seem like his type. And he was rather rude earlier. Are they dating?”

“Yes, it seems they were. Who knows with you popping in? You’re basically the roadblock in all of Seongwoo’s relationships. Especially this one since he knows all about you. He’s more likely to hate you than Seongwoo does. Since it’s because of you that dating Seongwoo became nearly impossible.”

“Ah…I really didn’t think…So he was that serious about me…”

“Yes, he was. Unfortunately. It’s taken years for him to get over you. I thought it was impossible. Until Daniel showed up randomly and Seongwoo was taken with him immediately. For all the right reasons this time. He’s good for him. Trust me that he’s not rude. He’s very sweet and polite and he takes good care of Seongwoo. If you don’t believe me, shall we spy on them a bit?”

Minhyun hesitated, looking at Jaehwan for permission. Jaehwan smiled and then stood on his toes to hold his jaw and kiss his cheek.

“I know that you’ve been worried about him, though you don’t admit it to me because you’re worried I will misunderstand. It’s okay for you to care about someone else, enough that you worry for their emotional state and their future. I understand that you think of him like a brother and you feel guilty for hurting them by not liking them the way they like you.

I felt the same way about Sewoon and you even let me kiss him goodbye at the airport without getting irrationally jealous. I’m not going to be upset. I think it will help you rest easier and enjoy our trip if you see that he’s doing fine with someone else. Let’s go see your little ‘Ddongwu’ prince and his lover, hmm?”

 

“Niel? Daniel? Niel-ah?” Seongwoo called to Daniel as he walked towards him with hesitant steps.

He’d rushed down the hall as fast as he could with his aching back and wobbly legs, a difficult feat with the strong painkillers still in effect and having to drag the pole with the IV bag behind him. He had finally found the blonde outside a side entrance of the hospital that led to a garden for patients to stroll.

He’d bought several cans of juice from the vending machine, drank them in one gulp and then crushed them with his hands, creating a small pile in front of the vending machine. Every here and there he’d mutter curse words, sounding as if he were about to burst with the anger and anxiousness he was feeling.

“Fucking Hwang Minhyun,” Daniel muttered, crushing another can with his bare hands, ignoring the liquid spurting out and the sharp edges poking his skin, risking cuts. “A few more of these should help. Damn, I’m stressed out.”

He tossed the can on the pile and reached for another unopened can sitting inside the slot. While he was bent over Seongwoo, who’d slowly dragged the pole unnoticed and was directly behind him somehow, hugged him. The blonde straightened up, stiffening at first, his hand empty. Then, he glanced down, recognizing the milky, delicate hands that were on his stomach. He relaxed and sighed, half with relief and half with irritation.

“Hyung, what are you doing out of bed in your condition? It isn’t like I was going to leave the hospital completely. Overreacting, as usual…”

“Well, I don’t know that! I was worried you might leave me again! And I absolutely hate that idea, so I chased you down and now I’m not letting go no matter what curses you throw at me!”

Seongwoo refused to release his hold on him, sounding almost panicked. Daniel had to turn around with Seongwoo clenching the sides of his shirt as if to prevent him from running away. He looked down to see Seognwoo was in his hospital gown and drug out the IV with him.

“Sorry that you misunderstood…Shit, you must be freezing. And your gown is backless, hyung!”

Seongwoo gasped, finally releasing his shirt to cover his bottom which was chilly now that he thought of it because it was exposed. His pressed his heated face to Daniel’s chest, feeling mortified.

“Just how many people saw my butt, oh my god…”

“This Ongcheongie, really. Think before you act sometimes! You’re a genius Vice President, or are you not? Sometimes you seriously drive me crazy. You could get sicker and all of your skin is showing too. Don’t show off what’s mine and please take care of yourself better. I don’t want to be that kind of persistently nagging boyfriend.”

Daniel lectured irritably as he hurriedly shrugged out of his overshirt and tossed it over his shoulders, thankful that it was one of his longer, thicker ones.

“Thank you…” Seongwoo murmured, going back to gripping his shirt, cutely clinging to him with a baby-like pout. “Why are you here though, Nyellie? Why’d you leave? You seemed angry…”

The blonde gave the elder a displeased look.

“Of course I’m angry. Anxious and jealous as well. That’s him, right? That’s the guy that you loved before. The guy you haven’t gotten over yet. How could he just show up out of the blue? I have all of these ugly feelings mixed up. I thought about punching him. But I figured you’d be angry if I did that.”

Seongwoo chuckled softly and shook his head against Daniel’s collar. “I would have been happy if you did that. He deserves it.”

“Damn right he does. He even looks like an asshole. Even bringing his husband. Not caring how much that would hurt you on top of you being sick. Insensitive prick. Now that I saw you, I’m all worked up again. I have half a mind to go back and sock him in the face.”

“As much as I’d love to see that and at one time, I would have even paid for it, please don’t. It’s not worth bruising your hands over. Hmm, I guess he wanted to apologize and clear up all the secrets. Jisung was the one that told him to come now with his husband, to be fair. He didn’t want to hide his husband this time around and I wouldn’t have wanted him to since that’s cruel to that innocent man.

He said he’s sorry and told me the situation from years ago. The whole truth I didn’t know of. I guess he was forced to hide his relationship from everyone. He needed the job and cared for me like a brother, so that’s why he decided not to acknowledge my feelings.

He was in contact with Jisung to see about me, that I knew. I guess all these years he’s wanted to apologize and contact me so that we could become close again but he didn’t because he was unsure of what to say and worried he’d only hurt me again. I think he didn’t take my feelings seriously until recently. He thought over a short amount of time I’d get over it.”

Daniel scoffed, body shaking with suppressed rage.

“What, just because you’re a bit young, suddenly your feelings aren’t as serious as other adults? That you can just quickly get over a heartbreak like that? How could he have treated you like a child? How could he be so selfish and cowardly and still call himself an adult?

Now I really want to punch him and kick him hard in his tiny balls too. Messing with you like that. Making you anxious and confused. Only thinking of himself and his husband and making excuses, claiming that it was because he cared so much. The nerve. He’s got NO rightful excuses in my opinion.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t really want to forgive him after hearing his excuses honestly but I’m tired of it all. I don’t really understand why he didn’t contact me or why he avoided me on the street, but I don’t think I need to. I’ll just let it go and forget about it since it’s so long ago now. At least I finally know the full truth.

Being angry and bitter is exhausting and it puts a block between US that I don’t want. I’m not going to see him anymore. So, don’t feel anxious and forget about it too, alright? I left him there because the one I care about you is more. I only want to spend my time and energy on you and just forget he ever existed.”

“Hmm? I’m fine with it, hyung. You can talk to him if you want. I get a bit anxious and jealous but that’s normal because I like you. I’m not so immature that I’ll demand you don’t see him. If you want to clear things up and become friends, that’s fine. If you still aren’t over him yet, that’s also fine. I might get upset here and there because of his dumbness in the past, but I’ll clear my head and come back to you.

I decided that I was going to be patient and wait for you to be over him, no matter how long it takes. If I treat you well, then won’t you come to my side and love me more than you ever loved him? Rather than being concerned about someone in your past, I should make your future so amazing by being the perfect boyfriend that you don’t even think of him.”

Seongwoo slid his hands up Daniel’s chest to link around his neck, pressing closer to his chest. Daniel’s arms finally went from dangling at his side to gently cradling Seongwoo’s head and lower back.

“Daniel…You’re so sweet. I hardly deserve you.”

Daniel slid to his ear, nuzzling it and tickling with his warm breath as he laughed.

“Eh~ Of course you deserve me. You deserve even better. You deserve the whole world, hyung. I’m going to mature and work hard so that I can give you everything that money and your status can’t. So that you never feel lonely or insecure or unloved again.”

“Really, you’re so sweet, I’m going to get cavities.” Seongwoo chuckled, kissing his throat and feeling it heat under his lips.

He took Daniel’s hand and put it to his chest as he kissed along his neck and jaw to his lips slowly. Daniel’s lips were parted, his hands tingling with excitement when their warm lips first brushed. They inhaled sharply and then pressed in more firmly, their eyes fluttering closed.

“Can you feel it? How much my heart is racing?”

“Hmm-hmm…”

“When I saw Minhyun earlier, it was hardly moving. Since I just saw your back earlier, it’s already been racing and now after kissing you, it’s out of control like this.

Something has changed since I met you Daniel. My heart and mind has only been filled with you. You pushed out every trace of him, so not a miniscule bit lingers. Even if he becomes my friend, it won’t make a difference. I don’t want him anymore, or anyone remotely similar. I only want you and all your shy, cute, awkward, insecure, goofiness.

This heart, it only will ever beat like this for you. Because you were meant for me. We were meant for each other. That’s why nothing has ever gone right or felt right until we met each other. From the moment we randomly bumped into each other on that street, things have fallen into place so easily. I think that’s because…you’re my destiny.”

Daniel smiled broadly, swallowing back giddy laughter, his face flushed. “Hyung…I had no idea you could be so corny…”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, flushing deeply and fighting laughter as well. “Me neither…But it’s my sincere feelings. You get what I mean, right?”

“Hmm-hmm. My heart is racing too. Only for you. My destiny…”

“Don’t say it so mockingly! I was being sincere.”

“I know you were, but I’ve got to take advantage of this moment a little bit. Think of all the sincere things I said that you teased me about being corny.”

“Ah, right. Is that what you felt like? My gravest apologies. I didn’t realize it was this annoying and mortifying.”

“It was. So, let me tease you a bit longer. My destiny, the reason that my heart beats, from the moment I met you things just clicked and felt right, like puzzle pieces…”

“Yah, don’t take it too far. I’m still older than you and that last bit I didn’t even say, you’re putting words in my—”

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel suddenly picked him up, wrapped his legs around his waist, and started walking into the hospital. The pole drug behind them with Seongwoo holding onto it, his other hand tightly gripping Daniel’s shoulders.

“Age isn’t everything, hyung. Nor is money or status. I’m still stronger than you.”

“Yah, Kang Daniel. Set me down at once. This is embarrassing. How could you do this to your Vice President. I’ll—”

“You’ll what? Hyung, I’m not your employee anymore.” Daniel chuckled and swatted his butt lightly, making the Vice President flush and gasp in offense. “You can order me around, but I don’t have to obey anymore. As your caring, worried boyfriend, I’m taking this invalid back to bed before he gets himself sicker. Any objections?”

“N-no, n-not really…” He buried his face in Daniel’s neck, groaning and flushing deeper as they became the spectacle and cause of various giggles.

Seongwoo only prayed that this photo didn’t become headline news the next day. He didn’t care if the world found out about his commoner boyfriend, but he didn’t want to come out while looking like such a weakling or having a photo in the news of his bare face and the gown and his slipper-clad feet.

 

 

 

 

Jisung slid out from behind a bunch of potted plants inside the building. “See? He’s in good hands. Kind, big, strong ones.”

Minhyun and Jaehwan stepped out as well, legs hurt from crunching down to see around the plants. The trio watched the hallway, all smiling in a similar fashion.

“Yes, I see that. That’s good then. Wish them well for me.”

Jisung elbowed him. “Wish him well yourself. You heard him earlier, Minhyun. He was serious. It might take some time, but if you message him yourself, his anger will gradually clear up.”

“Well, that would be nice. But I don’t know…That looks too perfect. I’m worried I’d get in the way of it. That guy, he seems…” Minhyun drifted off, the pupils of his eyes quivering.

Jisung narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth between them in confusion. “Daniel? Like I said, he might have seemed rude earlier but honestly-- Oh my god, wait. Are you scared of him? That he’ll beat you up for talking to his boyfriend?”

Minhyun didn’t comment. He looked down the hallway, his ears turning red. Seongwoo lifted his head at that very moment from Daniel’s shoulders. Even though they were such a far distance apart they couldn’t hear each other’s conversations, their eyes clearly met.

Seongwoo smiled slightly and waved to him. Minhyun smiled and nodded his head subtly. Jaehwan linked his arm with Minhyun’s, tugging him away from the hospital towards their parked car.

“Yup, I think that’s exactly what it is. Minhyun is scared of big guys like that. I’ll take care of this coward. Thank you for giving him the chance to spill his feelings out, Jisung. We’ll be in touch. Come on, coward. Let’s go.”

“Goodbye, Minhyun! Hope that you’ll come visit us a few times before you leave! I’ll put a leash on the Samoyed just in case he tries to bite you,” Jisung teased, waving back.

Minhyun grumbled at Jaehwan, flushing deeper, letting himself be dragged into the parking lot. Jisung watched them go with a small smile, unable to help giggling with amusement. Then, he went into the hospital, skipping down the hallway. When he got to the hospital room, he peeked in the slit of the cracked open door and then decided not to go in for awhile. Daniel and Seongwoo were hugging and kissing on the hospital bed and it looked like they didn’t have a plan to quit anytime soon.

“Everything’s going well~ Now who’s the genius, little brat? You better be grateful and give me a nice bonus later,” the driver whispered into his hands and snickered as he spied on the happy and finally official couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short, fluffy story of mine. I hope that you liked these different from the norm characters. I had fun exploring them. Personally I love a bold, flirty Ong and a shy, nerdy, flustered Niel. This last chapter you get weak, clingy baby Ong and sweet, protective Niel. Well, any version of these two is suitable since they're such complex and versatile people. Which makes them fun to write.
> 
> See you in future stories in the month of ON(formerly known as July, the month of lucky number 7), though probably not quite this long most of them. Most of my ideas are for drabbles and one shots or two shots. I'd be honored to hear about your thoughts~
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest story~!
> 
> I wanted to try out some sugar daddy Ong, but it came out this way instead. Ong is basically a sugar daddy but Niel is special. He's too nerdy and precious to be bought like the babies Ong was with before. Though that won't stop him from making him over to be his 'perfect assistant/bf'. Hope that you enjoy and tell me what your thoughts are below~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
